The End Begins
by Nisus
Summary: AU S7 - Angel turns up in 'End of Days' but brings the Fang Gang with him, and the battle with the First continues. RR please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own. Joss does.  
Other Disclaimer: I don't want to put this at the start of every chapter so I'll just put it here. I don't know if anyone's done this before me but it's all non-profit here right? And if anyone has, I honestly haven't read your fic; I had this idea while writing my other fic, Scourge. I was trying to think of a crossover story as a couple of people emailed me asking me for one, so this is what you get! Also, I'd like to credit buffyworld.com as my source of the scripts to get the start just right. 

The same Beginning…a different End.

"Hey!"  
A fist plunged into Caleb's face, sending him flattened to the ground.  
Angel smirked as the preacher hit the floor.  
" I was never one for preachers," he said smugly.  
Buffy gasped, shocked – Angel was the last person on Earth she expected to see here.  
" Angel?"  
" You look good," he said, and he meant it.  
" You look timely," smiled Buffy, knowing that without him arriving at that exact moment, she might…  
" And also good." Angel smiled at Buffy's speech. He'd grown to miss it over the years.  
" Heard maybe you needed a hand."  
Caleb rose to his feet. Angel tensed himself to attack the preacher but Buffy stopped him.  
" Ah," he said, smiling. "One of those things you have to finish yourself?"  
She nodded. "Really kinda is."  
He backed away, leaning casually against a pillar; far enough away not to hinder Buffy but close enough to get a good view of the fight.  
Caleb took a few steps towards Buffy.  
Angel let out a breath of pure emotion – he couldn't name it. Joy at seeing Buffy again, and the utter belief that everything was going to be just fine.  
He looked over at Caleb. "You are so gonna lose!"  
Angel didn't even register them sparring. All he saw was Buffy.  
" God, I missed watching this," he said dreamily.  
Suddenly Buffy sliced the scythe she held at Caleb, tearing his stomach open.  
He stumbled back, laughing heartily. He wagged a finger at Buffy, and for a second Angel thought he was just going to keep going. Like one of those pink rabbits he kept seeing.  
But he collapsed backwards, dead.  
" See?" said Buffy. "Under control." She smiled at him.  
" Well," Angel said, feigning disinterest, "At least you could tell me you're glad to see me."  
He took a step towards her, and she dropped the scythe, embracing him in a deep and passionate kiss.  
After a couple of moments, Angel pulled away.  
" Well," he said, the vampire equivalent of breathless. "I guess that qualifies as 'happy to see me'." He smiled at her.  
She looked into his eyes. "Angel…what are you doing…?" She shook her head. "Don't even. I just want to bask." She looked at him for a few moments more, drinking in every feature of his face.  
She shook her head, snapping herself out of it.  
" Okay, I'm basked. What are you doing here?"  
Angel looked at the destroyed tomb. "Not saving the damsel in distress, that's for sure."  
" Oh, you know me." She broke away from his embrace, knelt down and picked the scythe up from the cold, concrete floor. "Not much with the damseling."  
" Got your share of distress, though." He paced to the wall.  
" You heard?" Buffy asked, slightly despondent.  
Angel stooped to pick up a folder from a bench near the wall.  
" I got coverage on the whole thing. It's very gripping," he said, then considered. "It needs a third act."  
Buffy shook her head at him. "You have to leave L.A."  
" It's the First, right?" asked Angel, rhetorically. "The First evil. The power that tried to convince me to kill myself." Images still haunted him of that terrible encounter – he had succumbed to its will and wandered out to let the dawn take him. Buffy had found him, but too late for him to survive the sunrise…except it never came. Almost unnatural snow clouded the sky and he and Buffy wandered the streets in the daylight hours for the first time.  
" Yeah," said Buffy. "It's gotten a little more ambitious since then. It's raising an army."  
" Yeah," said Angel with conviction, "Well, it failed once, and I'm here to tell you - "  
He fell, to the ground, stunned. Caleb stood above him with a statue in his hands, black blood dripping down his face.  
" Are you ready to finish this, bitch!?"

Buffy jumped, not expecting Caleb to be so…alive. Before she could register what had happened, he swung at her with the statue and instinct took over. She brought the scythe up to block his attack and they broke away. She swung at him but he blocked her attack with the statue. He pushed with the statue, sending her off balance and tumbling to the ground. He threw the statue, but missed. Buffy scrambled to her feet.  
" Okay," she said, breathing heavily. "How many times do I have to kill you?"  
Caleb scowled. "You understand nothing!"  
She swung the scythe but he grabbed it mid swing and punched her in the face, hard, once and then again. He tensed and lifted her into the air, pressing her against the ceiling, Buffy struggling to free herself.  
Caleb let go of her and she plummeted to the ground, and grabbed her by her lapels.  
" You think you have power over me?" She could tell he was enraged, maybe he had some kind of male superiority complex issues going on.  
She broke free and swung out with her foot, sending him crashing to the floor. She scrambled up and wielded the scythe in a defensive position.  
" Stupid girl," said Caleb, grunting now. "You'll never stop me." He rose to his feet and sneered in utter contempt. "You don't have the ba-"  
' Definitely a mall superiority thing,' thought Buffy, and suddenly growing tired of all of the death and misery this hypocrite had imposed on her life in such a short amount of time, swung with all her strength and hate for this man and brought the scythe up where it'd really hurt.  
Caleb's eyes went wide.  
Buffy gave him a sneer of her own.  
" Who does nowadays?"  
Caleb looked down, incredulous, at the scythe, and Buffy brought it up through his body, and up through his head.  
He fell down onto the ground.  
She felt an overwhelming joy then, that this cruel and wicked man had finally been brought to justice.

Angel stumbled to his feet, asking groggily, "Okay, now I'm pissed, where is he?"  
Buffy looked around the tomb. "He had to split," she said with a wicked little giggle.  
Angel smirked and picked up the folder again, bringing it to Buffy.  
" I'll have the guys go through that. See if there's anything new. Reliable source?" she asked.  
" Not remotely," Angel replied, thinking of Lilah and the Devil's Deal he'd just made with Wolfram and Hart.  
Buffy nodded. "Any port in an Apocalypse…"  
" I, uh…" said Angel, reaching into his pocket. "I brought something else, too." He held up a pendant for Buffy to see.  
She looked at him, incredulity written all over her face. "I can tell you already, I have nothing that goes with that."  
" It's not for you," said Angel.  
" Splainy?" asked Buffy.  
" I don't know everything…It's very powerful and probably very dangerous. It has a purifying power, a cleansing power, possibly scrubbing bubbles. The translation isn't…" he paused, not wanting to bore her with the details. "Uh, anyway, it bestows strength to the right person who uses it."  
" And the right person is?"  
" Someone ensouled, but stronger than human. A champion. As in me."  
" Or me."  
Angel shook his head. "No. I don't know nearly enough about this to risk you wearing it. Besides," he said, looking at the scythe. "You've got that real cool…axe-thing going for you."  
" So you're gonna be with me in this?" asked Buffy.  
" Shoulder to shoulder," said Angel proudly. "I'm yours."  
" No," said Buffy.  
" No?" asked Angel.  
" No," reiterated Buffy. You're not gonna be in this fight." She started to walk away.  
Angel stopped her. "Why the hell not?"  
" Because I can't risk you," said Buffy simply.  
" I think that should be my decision," argued Angel. "Besides, you need me in this!"  
" No," said Buffy, her temper starting to rise, "I need you gone."  
" No," said Angel, who also felt the heat of anger. "I trawl all the way down here, there's no way I'm going back to L.A., do you even have any idea how difficult this has been, all the organising it's taken?"  
They looked each other eye to eye.  
" Huh?" asked Buffy after a beat.  
Angel's facial expression froze for a moment as he recalled their conversation. Then he thought of something.  
" Oh."  
" Huh?" asked Buffy again.  
Angel shrugged sheepishly. "I, uh…I kinda brought something else too, as well as…" he gestured towards the amulet.  
" What?" asked Buffy.  
He gestured to the doorway.  
She opened the door to the tomb.  
A large military vehicle sat outside, with a couple of soldiers puttering around with something or other.  
" Wow," said Buffy.  
" Yeah," admitted Angel, "I kinda recently came into…uhm…a law firm, and - "  
" You brought people!" she exclaimed.  
" Yeah," said Angel.  
" And weapons?"  
" Yeah."  
" Great. A law firm?" she asked, suddenly angry and anxious. "THE law firm?"  
" Yeah," said Angel, a bit confused.  
" Oh. Well, I'm sure you had your reasons…" she said, admiring the weaponry the soldiers carried.  
" Are they..?" she asked suddenly.  
" Evil?" She nodded. "No. We only brought guys we knew were clean."  
" We?" she asked.  
" Oh yeah, the whole gang's here," Angel grinned.  
" Great," she whispered.  
" Now you just have to load me up into the Hellmouth, kick some ass, let that amulet do the trick and - "  
" No, Angel, we don't even know what that amulet is or what it'll do. I can't risk…I can't risk losing you again."  
" But it's a pretty specific job description, Buffy." He ticked off on his fingers. "Champion, ensouled, greater than human." He pretended to think for a moment. "Yeah, that's pretty much me and…hmm, me, to choose from."  
" Well Spike - " Buffy stopped herself.  
" Spike?" asked Angel. "What about Spike?"  
" Well…he has a soul now."  
" Oh."  
There was a brief pause.  
" What's wrong?"  
" Well, I mean I thought something was up, I smelled him on you before, are you going out or something? He your boyfriend? Are you in love with him even? I mean I remember a time when being a vampire with a soul was a fairly unique thing, but now - "  
" – Are you quite finished?" interrupted Buffy.  
Angel paused.  
" Yeah."  
" Look, I know this is a lot to lump on you all at once, but let's remember for a second that you're in my town and - "  
Angel blinked in surprise. " – What? I saved your life in there!"  
Buffy put up her hands. "Look! I'm not going through this with you now. It's too much all at once."  
They stepped apart from each other and gave each other a few seconds.  
" I will explain all of this to you later…just…give it time."  
Angel nodded, allowing the conversation to carry on past Spike, and not into an argument.  
" Who have you brought along?"  
Angel smiled. "Why don't you come and meet them?"

They walked towards the large vehicle and a mass of people tumbled out.  
One of them a demon.  
Buffy went on automatic attack mode, leaping forward to pummel the green skinned, red horned demon dressed in a fancy suit.  
Angel felt her tense beside him and grappled her at the last second, pinning her arms to her side.  
" Buffy, he's a friendly demon! He's friendly!"  
" Friendly!" asked Buffy, although the word hadn't registered on her mind.  
" Yeah, he's…uh…nice. He sings too!"  
Buffy stopped struggling. She untangled herself from his arms and found herself looking into his eyes, at a very close range. She lost herself in those eyes for what seemed to be an eternity…  
A cough sounded from the group of people.  
" Would you two like to be alone?"  
Buffy looked at the man who just spoke.  
" Uh, actually…" he looked at Angel. "Bad idea." He reached forward, extending his hand to Buffy. "Charles Gunn, but everyone calls me Gunn. Nice to meet you."  
She took his hand and shook it, turning to the woman wearing glasses.  
She smiled and also extended her hand. "I'm Fred," she said cheerfully.  
After shaking Fred's hand, she looked at the other man who almost looked familiar…  
" Wesley?" she asked, completely incredulous.  
He smiled. "It's good to see you again, Buffy."  
" Wow." She looked him over. "Well, you're looking…pretty good, Wes."  
He smiled again, and didn't comment that Faith had said something similar when he helped her break out of prison.  
The demon waved. "I'm Lorne, nice to meet you. Please don't kill me?" He smiled meekly.  
Buffy nodded and smiled back, fully aware that there were such things as friendly demons.  
" So, what kind of an operation have you guys got going here?" she asked.  
Angel grinned. "Believe me, when we're through with it, the First won't be showing its face around here again. Ever."  
Buffy smiled, hope once again filling her heart.

******  
Okay, half-and-half with new stuff, obviously the next chapter will be most if not completely new. I just typed this out so it'd be done and see how people react to it. So, review please!? Thanks!

  



	2. Chapter 2

Buffy walked in through the front door and felt a sharp stabbing pain in her shin.  
" Ow!"  
" Dumbass," said Dawn.  
Buffy paused for moment. Then she looked around for Xander, who'd obviously either brought Dawn back or been forced to bring her back.  
And sure enough, there he was.  
" Don't look at me. This is a Summers thing, it's all very violent."  
Buffy looked back at her sister who stared defiantly back, and decided that there was no way she was going to win this argument.  
" If you get killed, I'm telling." She brushed past Dawn and into the dining room, where Giles, Willow, Xander and Anya were waiting.  
" Did you find out anything about the scythe?" asked Willow.  
Buffy smiled a little smile. "It slices, dices, and makes julienne preacher."  
" Caleb?"  
" I cut him in half," Buffy said as she hefted the scythe.  
" All right!" enthused Willow.  
Anya agreed. "He had that coming."  
Xander smiled. "Hey, party in my eye socket and everyone's invited!" When everyone just stared at him, he looked a little deflated. "Sometimes I shouldn't say words."  
" And…" continued Buffy. "I know this whole war-with-the-First thing has got everyone a little down so, without meaning to of course, I invited a couple of old friends back home."  
As she said this there was a knock at the front door. She walked to open it and there stood Angel.  
" Come in."  
Angel stepped through the threshold of the house.  
" Angel?" said Giles with no small amount of surprise.  
" Hi."  
" What are you doing here?"  
" Heard you could all use a bit of a hand with the whole Apocalypse that's going down."  
Giles didn't speak for a moment, and then nodded at the vampire. "Every little helps."  
Anya looked Angel over. "You're as large and glowery as I remember."  
" Thanks. I think."  
" Good to see you again," said Willow. Angel smiled and nodded at her.  
Just then two soldiers walked in and dumped a large box in the hallway, exiting again.  
" I see you brought along some company…" said Giles. "Anyone we'd know?"  
" Just me," said Wesley as he walked inside, dropping a heavy looking bag next to the box. He looked at each of the Scoobies. "Nice to see you all again."  
There were smiles all around. Buffy looked around and thought this was as good a morale boost that she could have thought of.  
Just then, Faith walked inside. Then blinked.  
" Angel?" Angel waved. "Wes?" He smiled at her.  
" Geez, miss me already?" She brushed past them and into the living room.  
Fred tumbled in, dropping a large pile of books onto the floor. Giles, in full head-librarian mode, leaped up and helped Fred gather up the books. When they had made a neat enough pile, she sprang to her feet and grinned. "Hi, I'm Fred, nice to meet ya'all!"  
" Same here." Gunn walked through the door and deposited what was hopefully the last of any more bags. "Name's Gunn."  
There was a voice from outside. "No-one attack me, okay?"  
Lorne peeked his head around the door and Dawn gasped. Buffy leaned over to Giles. "Karaoke demon. Better spread the word there's a demon living in the house." Giles nodded in agreement.  
There were introductions all around, and the soldiers entered and dropped two more boxes before driving away in the big vehicle.  
" Where'd they go?" Buffy asked Angel, off to one side.  
" They'll be checking the area for any demons or vamps, assessing strategic locations, that type of thing," he replied.  
" Very military of them." She thought of Riley then, he would've understood all of this army mumbo-jumbo.  
" So what type of operation are you running here?" asked Angel, referring to Buffy's earlier question.  
She sighed. "A bunch of scared girls, terrified for their lives, two Slayers who can't quite decide whether or not to get along, a vampire with a soul, a sarcastic ex-vengeance demon, a bricklayer, a sister who didn't exist up until two years ago, an ex-Watcher and a witch who's frightened to even float a pencil in case she turns homicidal and flays us all alive, all living in the same house." She took a breath.  
Angel considered that for a moment. "Add to that another vampire with a soul, another ex-Watcher, a guy who used to run a street gang, a physicist who spent five years in an alternate dimension and a karaoke demon. You think it'll work out?"  
Buffy sighed again. "I hope so." She took another deep breath, and then looked puzzled. "Is Gunn a physicist?" 

Spike was pummelling a punch bag in the basement, with the likeness of Angel stamped onto the front of it. He could still see them in that tomb, kissing, every time he closed his eyes. The rage he had felt at that moment was indescribable, and, ironically, the only thing that had kept him from leaping across the room, plunging a stake into Angel's heart and snapping Buffy's neck was the very thing that was trying to make him do it. The First had kept his grip on reality. If it had been manifesting as anyone else, then he probably would've done it. But hearing Buffy's voice next to his ear while he was watching from across the tomb, knowing that it couldn't be real, somehow calmed him down. He just walked away instead.  
He heard footsteps walking down the stairs behind him and knew who it was before he smelled her.  
" So, where's tall dark and forehead?"  
" Let me guess, you can smell him?"  
He stepped back from the punch bag and turned to face her. "Yeah, that and I used my enhanced vampire eyeballs to watch you kissing him."  
Buffy looked awkwardly for a moment, thinking of what to say. "It…was a hello."  
" Most people don't use their tongues to say hello." He thought about it. "Or I guess they do, but -"  
" There were no tongues!" Buffy exclaimed. She looked over at the punch bag and saw the stupid cartoon of Angel.  
" You know, one of these days I'm just gonna put you two in a room and let you wrestle it out."  
" So where is he?" demanded Spike.  
"… He's upstairs."  
Spike snorted. "Brilliant. Just brilliant. Here I am workin' myself up for the big event and Captain Forehead is upstairs makin' himself right at home."  
" I don't want you two fighting, Spike. Did you really come down here to work up for that?"  
" What?"  
" You said the big event."  
He looked at her for a moment. "…The Apocalypse?"  
" Oh, right. The same still applies though. I want you fight-free."  
" Fine. Just make sure he knows that too. I know what my priorities are. And where's that trinket he gave to you?"  
" Oh…that."  
" Yeah, that. I got the whole 'I don't want to risk you' thing, and I'm the only other guy who can wear it."  
" Look, I don't know what's going on with everyone but…I haven't figured it all out yet. Let me get back to you."  
" Fine. Go upstairs to your sweetie-bear, see if I care."  
Buffy was a little hurt. "Spike, I've had enough jealous vampire crap for one night."  
" Oh, sorry I exist. I might as well wander outside and impale myself on a tree, that it?"  
" No, Spike, that's not it. He came because there's an Apocalypse, THE Apocalypse, and it's happening as we speak! He's here to help us and I still need you." She didn't know where that last bit came from but it certainly hit the spot with Spike. He suddenly looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  
" Well…if you put it like that…"  
" We all need to be together on this Spike, no matter how anyone might feel towards anyone else. Me and Angel are over. We were over a long time ago, and I don't think either of us have any intention of getting back together."  
" But what about what happened back at the tomb…?"  
" We're soul mates, Spike. We still love each other, but we know we can't go back to that place or it'd destroy both of us. It's just that sometimes…"  
" It gets a bit intense, right?"  
She nodded. "Yeah."  
He paused for a moment. "Alright, I can accept all of that."  
" Good. I need to go upstairs and sort out some stuff, I'll be back later and we can talk some more…?"  
He smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Wesley was on his own, shifting supplies they had brought along and making an inventory of the existing weapons, when he heard a whisper from behind him. He turned around, but couldn't see anything. He turned back to the stockpile of weaponry.  
The whisper sounded again. He whirled around, and came face to face with another figure.  
" Wesley…" it said.  
" Father…?" he whispered.  
His father stood there, dressed in a business suit, frowning.  
" Wesley. Do I even have to tell you that someone of your stature shouldn't be shifting these things? There are lesser people whose job it is to perform such tasks. Unless, of course, you've lowered yourself again."  
Wesley stood, too shocked to speak.  
His father sighed. "I can't believe that Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, Head Boy of the Watcher's Academy, has been reduced to shifting…not even artefacts. Plain weaponry that any dogsbody could handle without a fear of breaking them. I want you to know, son, that I'm truly and deeply ashamed of you."  
Wesley's cheeks burned with embarrassment and anger. Slowly, he reached forward and poked his hand at the figure's chest and it passed through.  
" You're not my father," he said in a low and controlled tone.  
The figure laughed. "Of course I'm not your father. Your father's dead, Wesley!"  
" This is all old news, now if you'll excuse me…"  
He turned his back and started moving the supplies around again. Wesley's heart ached both with resentment and grief at the loss of his father, but he wouldn't allow this apparition a single second of knowing that it's hurt him in the slightest.  
" I'm sorry…excuse you?" a female voice asked from behind him.  
Wesley froze and closed his eyes.  
" You seem to have remembered your manners since we last spoke, I think you wanted to…uhm…let me see if I remember this correctly…condemn me to an eternity in Hell, have I got that right?"  
" I did it for you. Only you're not real, no more real than my father a few moments ago." He turned to face the representation of Lilah.  
It smirked at him, just like Lilah would have. "Now, y'see, I'm not buying that, Wes. I think that I'm getting to you, and I'm not gonna stop until I see that I've done it."  
" You might be waiting a while, 'Lilah'." He turned back to the various items. When he turned back, he was alone again.

Buffy walked through the door to the basement and Angel was waiting for her. She jumped.  
" Hi. How are you?" he asked.  
" Fine, you?"  
" I'm just dandy. Now, about what you said to Spike down there…"  
She threw her hands up into the air in exasperation. "Is nothing sacred any more? I've got Spike listening to us in the tomb -"  
" He was in the tomb?" Angel asked.  
Buffy kept speaking while he did. "– And you listening to me and Spike in the basement, and probably Spike listening to us from the basement!"  
" Buffy…I just wanted to say that I agree with what you said."  
She stopped her tirade. "Oh."  
" I mean, it would destroy us, and we can't risk that, especially not now."  
She smiled at him. "I'm glad we understand each other. Now I have to go sort out a couple of things, just find an empty space to crash for the night."  
Angel nodded and she headed away. He remained leaning against the wall, lost in his thoughts.  
" Glad you're having so much fun without me," said a voice from right behind him, and he jumped and spun around to face the speaker.  
Connor stood there.  
" Connor!?" he asked in complete surprise.  
" Hi Dad," said Connor.  
" Oh, God, what are you doing here?" he asked, frantic with joy and worry.  
" Well, I don't know, since I'm not supposed to be here…"  
Angel started to feel a dragging feeling on his chest.  
" Connor…I…"  
" There you go, going to apologise again. What did I tell you not to do last time we met?"  
Angel now felt completely deflated. "To apologise…"  
" Trying to help me," scoffed Connor. "Who do you think you are, wiping me from memory as though I never existed? What do you think that makes me feel like, knowing my father would rather I not existed…I guess the Father really did kill the Son after all. I'll have to go tell Wes that he was right -"  
He stopped and put a hand to his mouth. "Except…I can't, can I? Wes won't know because you altered his memory. What if…what if I went and told them about our little secret? What would they think of you then, Dad?" He spat out the word 'Dad' as though it was some poison of some kind.  
Angel gazed stonily at his son. "You wouldn't. And you know why you wouldn't? Because you're not Connor."  
Connor laughed. "Well done, the great Private Investigator pulls through again. What's the matter, don't I smell like Connor?" Angel shook his head. "Oh well. Something to work on for next time. I could've picked any one of your victims like last time but you've given me some quality ammunition with this guy here." Connor waved a hand at himself. Then he took a step closer to Angel. "Know this, vampire. When I spill out onto the Earth I'm going to take great pleasure in finding your son and tearing him limb from limb."  
With that Connor vanished into the air.  
Angel felt no remorse, only burning anger towards the thing which wore the mask of his son.  
" You'd better hope you don't become corporeal…because if you do…I'm going to make you bleed and hurt beyond anything even you can conceive of."  
With that he walked on.

"I don't know why you let me go…"  
Wesley spun around, once again greeted by the face of Lilah.  
" It's not like I deserved what happened to me…you know I think I blame what happened to me on you."  
Wesley sighed, set his teeth, and returned to work. He was in one of the bedrooms, stripping down weapons, cleaning and re-assembling them.  
" I think, and this is just my personal opinion of course, that it was because of what happened between us that I got sent to Hell. In my line of work, you have to unequivocally go at your work without a moral fibre in your soul, and then – only then – will you succeed. No compromises, no sympathy, no mercy. Now, the problem with falling in love with someone is that those priorities start to get mixed up. Maybe the Beast wouldn't have gutted me if I'd have been focusing on that situation rather than our relationship. I can call it that, right? If memory serves, you signed a dollar bill to that effect." She laughed at the memory. "The thing is, Wesley, it always comes back to you. You're the one who disappoints your father, you're the one who betrays his friends and you're the one who's always cold no matter what happens, no matter who touches you -"  
" Shut UP!" he screamed, lifting a shotgun up and blasting at the Lilah's image.  
She was of course unscathed, the shrapnel passing through her and into the wall behind. She smiled at him.  
" Gotcha." Lilah faded to nothing as people started to run into the room, wondering what all the commotion was about.  
Giles burst into the room. "What's going on?"  
Wesley looked distraught as the room kept filling with potentials, Scoobies and his friends from L.A., embarrassed that he'd lost it so easily.  
Giles could obviously see something bad had happened and ushered people outside.  
Wesley sat down on the bed, and put his head between his hands.  
" Rough night?" a voice asked from behind him.  
" You could say that."  
Faith sat down on the bed next to him. "Happened to me the other night, too." She looked behind her at the devastated wall. "Didn't have one of those things handy to unload with though."  
" I regret doing that."  
" Don't be. No harm done. Well, except to the wall, obviously, but it's like you were telling me when we were hunting Angelus…you'll need it to take it down when the big battle comes."  
Wesley let a small sigh of tired amusement escape from his nostrils. "I'm glad something I've said has sunken in."  
" What can I say? I'm a slow learner. Now get some sleep. We can finish this off tomorrow."  
Wesley nodded, and Faith touched his shoulder before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

  
*****  
I was about to switch scenes and I realised I'm getting on a bit for this chapter…also, it's pretty late. So, I guess I'll leave it here. Review please! And in case anyone's wondering, we're still in the same night Angel gives Buffy the amulet in 'Chosen', so we have the day after and then the following morning, which is when they go down into the Hellmouth, to get through. And I'm still using buffyworld.com's transcript of Chosen, so thanks for that :). I'm also pretty tired when I type the chapters usually so if you see something that you think's out of character or you spot a plothole just email me and ill change it. Anyway, long summary here ending.

  



	3. Chapter 3

Dawn was alone in her room, a rare privilege when you share the house with forty-odd other people. She had ran to the other bedroom when the shotgun blast had torn several holes in the wall, shredding one of her posters, but left when she realised it was another First-attack. She was surprised it had gotten to Wesley so quickly…he seemed to be the type to stare down evil until his dying breath – at least the new Wes seemed that way. He'd changed a lot in four years.  
She turned over in her bed, unable to nod off, remaining in a doze. Seeing Angel again was a bit strange, she'd spoken to him the other week but it was too short a conversation to make sense of. She wondered who else the First would try to get under the skin of. It had already tried with most of the Potentials, Buffy, Faith, Wesley…all the really important people. There had been a brief time when she thought she'd been a part of that, but it turned out that a spell Willow had used to locate Potentials didn't indicate that she was one; it had just passed through her. But after the Bringers didn't come for her, she'd figured out that she was still just Dawn…  
She sighed in her half sleep and turned again.  
" Can't sleep, honey?"  
She jumped out of the bed by reflex, on edge from the events of the night. Her mother sat on the bed, smiling at her. "You seem jumpy."  
" I am."  
" Look…the last time we started to talk, I couldn't say much to begin with and then that thing attacked me. I want to thank you for saving me then. But I don't have much time here. I still mean what I said, Buffy won't choose you. She's against you, even as I'm talking to you. Look at what happened the other night, she sent you away from her. She doesn't want the burden of you near her."  
Dawn felt tears fill her eyes. "Mom…"  
Joyce stood up from the bed. "Dawnie, I love you both as much as one another, even though you weren't mine to begin with. But the time will have to come when you will have to choose – between yourself and Buffy. You're a smart girl, you can think of a way to settle things without resorting to any kind of bloodshed, but do you think Buffy will hesitate when the time comes? She's the Slayer; she's chosen to act, without thinking, for the greater good. And if the choice comes and she has to choose between you and the whole world…" She broke off, voice filling with tears. "I don't want to see you hurt, Dawn. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. So do the smart thing and stop thinking of Buffy as your sister and see her for what she really is…someone those monks changed to become your sister when they created you. Because…Dawnie…she's started to think that way and if you don't then…" She started to fade away. "Dawn, my time's up. Believe what I've said. I've become so much more than I was, I can see things…things that haven't happened yet. Act now before it's too late, I beg you…"  
And then she was gone.  
Dawn collapsed onto the bed, sobbing her heart out.  
" Mom…" 

Faith sat with Willow and Fred on the couch, with a few other Potentials asleep on the floor who had just drifted off to sleep.  
" I've never seen him so…" said Faith, searching for the right word.  
" I know. It takes a lot for Wesley to snap, especially after what's happened over the past few years," said Fred. "He's…hardened, somehow."  
" It's intense…" Willow said, away with her thoughts. "You think you'll be okay, that whatever it says it won't get to you…"  
She looked up at Fred. "But it knows. It knows where to put the pressure and then it squeezes."  
Faith nodded silently and Fred was glad she probably wouldn't be targeted by the First.  
" Who was it?" asked Fred. "I mean, if you don't wanna talk about it that's okay, but…"  
There was silence for a few moments.  
" It was a dead girl from the high school," said Willow in a quiet tone. "She pretended to be passing along messages from Tara, my girlfriend who…who died. She said I shouldn't do any spells or I'd kill everyone I love. Not a single spell. And then she tried to make me kill myself so I'd be with Tara."  
Fred gasped. "That's awful..."  
Willow nodded, emotionally exhausted upon remembering the event.  
Faith spoke then. "It came to me as Mayor Wilkins." Willow looked up, shocked. Faith hadn't even mentioned it before. "He tried to convince me that I'd always be the same…that I'd always be a killer no matter what I try to do to redeem myself."  
Willow reached forward suddenly and grabbed Faith's hand. "You aren't. I'll be damned before that thing tries to tell you you're a killer. You've changed, Faith. You're so much more than you were. Don't ever think otherwise or it'll have won, and I think I know you well enough to know that you'd die before you even thought about letting it win."  
Fred hadn't seen this side of Willow before. There was an icy determination in her eyes and her jaw was set, staring intently at Faith. Faith looked at Willow for a moment, and then put her hand on Willow's, smiling gently.  
Willow returned the smile and they sat there for a few moments, true friends for the first time.

Giles sat staring into space; the file he'd been given by Angel lay by his side on a small table after he'd reviewed its contents. After a few moments he took in a breath.  
" Do you want to talk?"  
Wesley took a step into the room. "If you're not busy."  
Giles turned to face the younger man and smiled. "Of course not."  
Wesley came into the room and stood awkwardly for a moment. "Find anything we'd missed?" he asked, gesturing towards the file.  
" A little, although I'm afraid it won't be much use. It's mostly information we'd figured out by trial and error, or from other sources."  
" Oh." Wesley sat down on the side of the bed.  
" Has it…spoken to you?"  
" No," said Giles. Then he snorted in amusement. "Although they thought that I was the First for a brief time, just after I got back from England."  
Wesley raised his eyebrows. "They thought you were dead?"  
Giles nodded. Wesley smirked. "You don't look that bad…"  
Giles smiled and nodded. "Very good."  
Wesley let the smile drop slowly from his face. "I didn't expect it to be so…"  
"… Vivid?" Wesley nodded.  
" I guess you really can't know what it's like until you experience it." He looked over at Giles. "Not to take anything away from you, of course."  
" Of course."  
The two men sat in silence for a long moment.  
" I imagine it's not what the First said to you, it was how you reacted to it that's unnerving you?" ventured Giles.  
Wesley nodded slowly. "I thought I'd be the last one to succumb, to be honest. I don't know…I feel like sometimes that…"  
"… You're the one holding things together?" Giles finished again. Wesley looked over at him.  
" But this proves that I'm still only human."  
" Isn't that a good thing?" Wesley stared at Giles for a moment, and then he continued. "It proves that you're only human…despite all that you've been through. I'd like to think that that's a good thing, to show that you've survived, intact, that if nothing else then you're still capable of, like you said, succumbing to your emotions under duress."  
Wesley thought about this for a moment. "I suppose so…" he said.  
Giles leaned over and put a hand on Wesley's shoulder. "We've all had moments of pressure, and it's how we deal with them that shows us what type of person you are. In your case…it shows that you're still a person, because you're still capable of losing control. From what you're saying, it seems that you think that you'd never lose your cool, and if that were true…then you wouldn't have any sort of feelings. And then what type of a person would you be?"  
Wesley stared in thought, then eventually blinked and looked at Giles.  
" Thanks. I think I needed that."  
" I think so too. Now go and get some sleep, we've got a busy couple of days ahead of us."  
Wesley got up and walked to the door, then looked back.  
" You're welcome," said Giles, just as Wesley drew in breath. He smiled and walked away.

Gunn sat with Andrew in the kitchen. Gunn had two fingers placed on the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed.  
"… I mean I didn't know you'd even heard of Star Wars, you don't look like the type of guy, all muscle and macho -"  
" - Look," said Gunn. "All I wanted was a drink, and I get attacked and pinned in place by you. I don't got anything against you but you're going a bit too heavy on me, okay?"  
Andrew sat with hunched shoulders and his hands between his knees. "Oh. Okay."  
Angel wandered in, and gave Andrew a funny look. "Who's he?" he asked, looking at Gunn.  
" He's Andrew," was the reply. Andrew waved at Angel.  
" Are you Angel? I heard about you, seeking redemption for your past actions. I think we have a lot in common. I used to be evil too; we did some pretty terrible stuff back in the day…" He sighed nostalgically. "But that's all behind me now. Now I fight for Buffy and the powers aligned with all that's good and pure and with every good deed I do I bring myself that much closer to redemption. Once every so often, though, I find myself strangely drawn to commit heinous acts, unspeakable in normal tongue – well, I used to be, but then Buffy made me confront some things about my past and I guess you could say I had an epiphany, I just switched really quickly from evil to good. They even stopped tying me to chairs and taping oven mitts to my hands, and now I have free reign of the house. I was making a documentary about the Slayer and the battle against the First but then my epiphany happened after Buffy made me see a few things and now I just sort of left it. It occurred to me that there are more important things in the world than making documentaries with an old video camera. Don't you think so?"  
Angel was staring blankly at Andrew. Gunn had returned to his previous two-fingers-on-the-bridge-of-his-nose posture.  
" Yeah, I guess so."  
" Me too. Do you like Star Wars Angel?"

Buffy wandered down to the basement where Spike was waiting for her.  
" What was all that commotion about before?"  
" The First came to Wes, he decided to take it out on the wall."  
" Can't blame the man, seein' whatever the First came to him as, took it right out of me."  
" With a shotgun."  
Spike's eyes widened in appreciation. "That's some top notch venting Percy's got a hold of there."  
" Don't call him that," said Buffy, walking towards him.  
" Sorry."  
Buffy smiled. Even though he'd nearly gone insane, Spike was still pretty much exactly the same through all of the things that had happened to them over the past few months.  
" Heard Angel talkin' before – now before you go jumpin' to conclusions I only heard him talkin' after you'd gone – and I think the First's been payin' more than Wesley a visit on the sly."  
" It spoke to Angel?"  
" Well, I heard him talkin' to someone called Connor, and if I'm not mistaken, he was callin' Angel 'Dad'."  
" That's impossible," said Buffy, shaking her head.  
" Well, that's what he was sayin', and correct me if I'm wrong there's no Connor in this here house."  
Buffy nodded. "I guess so. Well, I'll talk to him tomorrow, but now…I'm wiped. I'm gonna crash for the night." She turned to walk away.  
" Well…" said Spike. "You could always…" Buffy turned back around with a half-smile on her face.  
" I was hoping you'd say that. Faith's still got my room."  
Later, Spike was asleep, arm around Buffy while she lay awake on her side, stroking his hand. He turned in his sleep, and Buffy walked to the window, gazing up at the night sky.  
" It's beautiful, ain't it?" Caleb's voice said.  
Buffy didn't turn around. "You're not him."  
He came and stood next to her. "No. Terrible shame. This man was my right arm."  
They turned to face each other. "Don't need an arm, though. Got an army."  
" You know," said Buffy. "You should really think about your name. Doesn't strike as much fear into my heart as I'd first expect. Maybe…'The Taunter' -?"  
The First morphed into the shape of Buffy herself. "Silly girl. You don't have any idea that could begin to comprehend how far over your head you are. Do you think the Turok-Han are tough? They're just the grunts. Remember the demon which occasionally tries to break through the Hellmouth…? Now that's getting more like it, and that isn't even one of the big boys."  
" So open the Hellmouth already. Let the Elder Demons spill out onto the Earth." Buffy stopped. "Oh wait, I forgot. You can't. You need some monkey boys to do the job for you."  
The First smiled. "Just you wait and see, Slayer. You're going to die, in worse pain than you can imagine and all alone, because that's all you'll ever be – alone. How does it go again?" It rolled its eyes and reeled off, parrot-fashion, "Into every generation a Slayer is born. She alone will -" It stopped and nodded. "See? Didn't take long to get to the alone part of the job description now, did it?"  
There was a pause between the two women. "Well?" asked the First. "Where's your snippy comeback?"  
Buffy paused, thinking. "There isn't one. You're right."  
" Not your best," sneered the First.  
" I'm drowning in footwear!" cried Spike from the cot, sitting up. When Buffy looked back, the First had vanished.  
He rubbed his eyes. "Weird dream." He looked up and saw the strange expression on Buffy's face. "What's wrong?"  
Buffy looked at Spike. "Nothing. I've just thought of something, something which has never really occurred to me before. We're going to win," she said with utter conviction.  
" Right on," grinned Spike.

Angel woke up in a tangle of arms, legs and torsos on the kitchen floor. They had raided the vehicle they'd brought from L.A., and while the soldiers slept there, they'd taken all the blankets from the supplies and made a big nest out of the floor. Except obviously they'd all rolled over in their sleep.  
He tried to extract his arm from the mass when he saw Fred had made a pillow out of Wesley's chest, and that the Englishman was smiling in his sleep. Gunn was curled up in a ball on Angel's other side and Andrew – who'd decided to join them for the night – had somehow ended up draped across Angel's legs.  
Suddenly he felt a stabbing pain in his other arm and looked across to see sunlight bathing the floor through the window. He let out a yelp of pain but couldn't move his arm – Lorne must be lying on it – and tried to shake it loose.  
Everyone woke up at the same time, Gunn uncurling and smacking his head on Lorne's shoe and Fred rolling over, pinning Angel even more. This made Angel struggle more frantically to escape and the others more anxious as to what was going on. Andrew woke up and started yelling because of the writhing shins beneath his body and reflexively started to slap Angel's feet to try and subdue them. Angel joined in the yelling because his arm was now starting to smoke and Wesley sat up too quickly, banging his head on the stool which he'd been lying under.  
Angel managed to pull his arm from underneath Fred and shoved Lorne off his other arm, making the demon shout out in protest. He pulled his arm out of the light and sighed in relief, just as Buffy, Spike and Faith burst in through separate entrances to the kitchen with various sharp objects.  
" What's going on?" shouted Faith.  
" Uhm…" said Angel, embarrassed. "We kind of got a bit tangled up and my arm sort of…" He held up his arm which was still smouldering slightly from the daylight.  
Spike chuckled. "I probably should've warned you about that window…"  
" Yeah, well, it might have helped," said Angel sarcastically.  
Buffy then looked down at Angel's feet where Andrew lay draped, looking slightly dazed.  
" Something going on which we should be aware of?" she asked suggestively. Angel looked open mouthed at Andrew and then tried to say something which would explain it. "I…He…"  
Faith smiled. "Kinky. Didn't know you were a feet guy, Andy." She turned around and started speaking, most likely to the Potentials who were no doubt gathering outside the kitchen to either find out what was going on or to get some breakfast. "Give them a couple of minutes to clear up, huh?"  
Andrew looked up at Angel. "Feet?"  
Angel glanced at Andrew, then reached down and pushed him off. "Get off of me…"  
Buffy laughed under her breath and walked out of the kitchen. Spike smirked and followed her.  
Wesley rubbed his head. "Ow."  
Gunn glanced over at Wesley, hand in a similar position. "Right there with you."  
Xander ran in with an axe. "What'd I miss?"

******  
It's late, I'm stopping. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, it's just so I know what I'm typing is getting read. Oh, and david5000_d, the reason Buffy didn't mention Andrew is because she doesn't consider him important enough to be helping – she makes that very clear in a couple of S7 eps, lol. As you can see, he's still alive, well and annoying the Fang Gang as well as the Scoobies in this AU of mine. Oh, and if anyone's confused about why he's talking to Gunn about Star Wars a quote of his during Angel S4 has stuck in my mind since reading it; something about having Darth Vampire in the basement of the hotel (he's talking about Angelus). Hopefully I'm getting it right, again if you see something that looks wrong feel free to email me and ill either explain or fix it. Damn, I said I wasn't going to write a summary of each chapter…oh well. I'll update soon! Review please!  



	4. Chapter 4

Angel sat in the basement, one of Spike's blood packets in his hand. He didn't like the mass of writhing people that currently existed in the kitchen, mostly because they were all young girls and he didn't like the thought of the horrible deaths some, if not all of them, were going to experience if the First loosed itself upon the world.  
  
" Don't you like it either?"  
  
Angel looked up from his thoughts and there stood Spike, blood pouch of his own to feed from.  
  
" No."  
  
Spike came and sat down next to Angel on the cot. There was silence from them both as they drank from the blood filled plastic bags.  
  
" I can smell her here, you know."  
  
Spike looked sideways. "Congratulations."  
  
Angel sighed. "I don't wanna fight with you, Spike…"  
  
" Yes you do."  
  
Angel looked up, puzzled. "I guess you really have changed. Whenever I used to say that it made you want to fight even more."  
Spike shrugged and drank some of the blood.  
  
" So I hear you have a soul now."  
  
" Yup, that's the long and short of it."  
  
" Yet you seem to be like you were before."  
  
" What, just because I have a soul means I should be like you and mope about for a century? Don't bloody think so."  
  
" So you don't feel any kind of remorse for what you did back in the day?"  
  
" No. What's done is done. I can't change it by brooding all the time so why should I? Besides, I didn't have a soul back then. I was a different person."  
  
" So was I, but I don't going around acting as if I don't care -"  
  
" - Oh, I care. I'm sorry that I killed all of those people, but I'm not regretful. That's the difference between you and me, Angel. You linger, and I move on."  
  
Angel shook his head, refusing to admit Spike was being so…complacent about all the murders he'd committed.  
  
Spike put his hand on Angel's shoulder. "You need to let go, mate. Don't forget about it but don't give the demon inside of you the satisfaction of letting it get to you. And remember, you and I are different. Angelus was cursed; he didn't want that soul in your chest. I wanted the soul back and I fought for it and earned it. The demon in me is happy the way I am, yours isn't."  
He stood up, and shook the now empty packet of blood. "I'm empty. Need a refill?"  
  
Angel looked up at Spike. "No. I'm done here." Spike wasn't sure if he was talking about the blood or something else, but Angel stood up and gave Spike a half smile.  
  
" Let's go."

The girl finished her song, and Lorne and the other Potentials clapped loudly.  
  
" Well done, sugar plum!" Lorne exclaimed. "Now, give me a second." He closed his eyes in a show for the Potentials. He knew full well what the girl's destiny was before she'd finished the song but he had a reputation to maintain – Karaoke Demon didn't have a mystical enough ring to it by his liking.  
  
Like all the other people he'd read in his time, he could only see possibilities for the person, not certainties. So, he saw the First becoming corporeal and gutting this girl with one of its limbs, what must be a Turok-Han burying its fangs into her neck and draining her of blood while she screamed for help that wouldn't come, and Lisa, as this was the girl's name, dying a peaceful death at the age of twenty three as she fell asleep at the wheel of her car and drifted across a main road and ploughing into the front of an oncoming truck, killing her and her baby twin daughters instantly.  
  
However, these were the destinies he didn't want to give to the girl. While the last two weren't as likely as the first, they were a few of several destinies that were more likely than the several hundred he saw in each person. Lorne had the gift of being able to sift through all of the possibilities of a life, after seeing its past, and choosing the ones which were most likely, after which he could either narrow it down even further to a single destiny or cobble together a likely mixture of the remaining contestants. For example, he didn't care that if Lisa had chosen a chicken sandwich instead of cheese one day for school that she would have caught salmonella, taken ill and died because of an immunodeficiency caused by a faulty gene at the age of eight, causing her parents to sue the processed food company who'd made the aforementioned chicken slices, despite using the chicken after its use by date (a fact which they'd withheld from both the prosecution and their defence lawyers), making thousands of dollars, moving to a nicer area in Chicago but never being happy with the home, thinking of the money they'd won as blood money, causing her parents to get a divorce, the father to kill himself by a drugs overdose and her mother a bitter old woman who despised everyone and everything, because it didn't happen.   
What actually happened is that her mother had made her cheese, and given the chicken to their pet dog Happy who had incidentally died at the age of seven because of kidney failure and Lisa was immunised against the food poisoning disease a year later, never suffering from a complaint of ill health and being completely oblivious of the absolutely life changing decision she'd made that day. These were the possible destinies which Lorne was rarely interested in. An occasional customer had wandered into Carytos wondering if, but not many. Like, 'Would my wife have left me IF…', 'What would have happened IF…', but surprisingly enough these questions were rarely asked and so Lorne didn't worry about it.   
What he could do, if he really concentrated, was to find out the destinies of other people linking with the man or woman he was reading – he referred to them as 'sub-destinies' – like what Lisa's parents would have done if she'd have died from salmonella. As he'd never even heard of Lisa's parents before reading her, he had to delve a little deeper, but he could do it quite easily after years of practise. As the people's destinies were usually intertwined so closely – like the bond between close friends, family, loved ones – he could almost read them through that one person's aura, however only relating to what would happen, or nearly did happen, to the person he was reading. It didn't stretch past that one person's destiny though – like he couldn't tell Lisa why her school bus driver was arrested for being a sex offender one day, because she'd never been personally involved with the incident, didn't know the bus driver and didn't even know what sex offender really meant until three years later when her red faced father explained a few facts to her.  
  
Lorne also sometimes had difficulties defining reality and fantasy of the person's future, like he'd seen a destiny where Lisa had married a famous footballer, until he'd realised he couldn't see the guy's name. It was because she didn't know his name, she'd seen the guy being interviewed on a sports program her friend's brother used to watch while she slept over at her house and fantasized about marrying him so strongly that she actually believed it was going to happen in the future. Then she grew out of it but it had left a mark on her aura and Lorne could see it as easily as you could see one of his suits at night. Also, Lorne was having trouble deciding on whether the girl's visions of dying were her imagination or what would happen to her. That was the trouble with this situation – the time he'd helped Angel stop the world from ending from a lovesick guy freezing time forever, he couldn't see past the event but he knew if they stopped him before he did it the world would be okay. He'd also been able to read other people before the guy had thought of freezing time, so he knew it all depended on that one guy, himself and Angel. But now, he had trouble defining reality and fantasy from these girls, as every one of them had lay awake at night, terrified, imagining what dying might be like at the hands of one of the terrible monsters they'd seen and some they'd invented to gouge out their intestines, in their mind of course. The trouble was that because each girl had seen the monsters they were imagining, they could get the detail right down to the last drop of blood. Lorne hadn't encountered Turok-Han and he didn't know what the First would manifest itself into so he had no way of knowing if what he was seeing is what might happen or whether it was the girl's imagination.  
  
But either way, it scared the hell out of him. It was just a name before, 'The First', and he knew it'd made Wes flip last night but now he was getting a true picture of what these girls thought the First was capable of, or what it was actually going to do. He preferred to think of it as the former but a part of him knew that some of the things he was seeing had to be real; that this is what the First was really going to look like and do to these young girls.  
  
But he also read that Lisa didn't want to talk about the First; she wanted to know what she'd do when she was older. That in itself was a question about the Apocalypse – namely 'Will I survive it?' – but it was also partly genuine, the girl hadn't made up her mind on a career yet and she really wanted to know.  
  
Lorne opened his eyes. Lisa was smiling shyly at him. He smiled back.  
  
" I see big things for you, honey!" She laughed in delight. He decided to go with one of the more stable destinies, one that didn't involve her death in any form but was still quite certain to happen.  
  
" You're gonna work in a big restaurant in Hollywood and make the best of friends with the hottest stars around!"  
  
Lisa gasped and grinned in utter delight. "I always wanted to be a chef!"  
  
Lorne didn't tell her she was going to be the waitress, but instead smiled at her and turned to the next girl in the line. She wailed a love ballad at the top of her lungs, and Lorne's heart began to fall in his chest. Every possible destiny, every single one he could explore, all of them, he saw Helen die a grisly death at the hands of some awful creature of darkness. He desperately searched for some other alternative but couldn't find one. With utter and dreadful certainty, this girl was going to die in the final battle of the Apocalypse, and from what he could tell, that was going to be in the next couple of days. The girl finished the number and smiled at him, so optimistic, so innocent. Lorne forced one of his bright smiles.  
  
" That was wonderful, honey. I think you touched every one of us here." He paused, thinking of what he was going to say.  
All he could think of was of how Helen was fifteen years old, and how painfully she was going to die. She smiled expectantly at him.  
  
" Uh…you're going to be a physician. You're gonna go to med school, you're gonna have the time of your life and…" His voice failed him. Then he smiled. "Boy, all this talking sure takes it out of you, doesn't it? I'll be back in a minute; I just need to…get a drink…"  
  
He walked hurriedly to the kitchen and down to the basement, which was thankfully empty, and for the first time in a very, very long time, felt so much despair in his heart that he sobbed uncontrollably.

The Potentials gathered in the back yard, Faith shouting out instructions to the group which they carried out with admirable precision.  
  
Spike leaned against the wall next to Angel, safe in the shadow of the porch, watching the activities. Spike leaned across to Angel.  
  
" So, heard you've got a law firm."  
  
" Yeah, I do."  
  
" An evil law firm."  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
Spike shrugged. "Fair enough."  
  
Fred burst through the door but no-one looked away from their respective activities. Fred was in her element here. Not even she could have predicted how well she'd fit into the mould of people after how badly her experiences in large crowds had gone after getting back from Pylea – she could function just fine, but to be a buzzing, happy, popular individual with so many people all living in the same place was another thing entirely. She grinned at Angel.  
  
" Hi!"  
  
" Hey Fred."  
  
" Buffy says can everyone come inside because she needs to speak with everyone together."  
  
" Sure." Angel walked inside, Spike trailing after him. Faith had overheard the conversation and called for the Potentials to fall out and go inside.

  
  
Buffy was standing in the living room waiting for everyone to arrive. She smiled at Angel and Spike when they walked in, Spike guessed it was because he and Angel were actually attempting to get along. The Potentials wandered in and soon after them came Faith and Fred, chatting amiably. Willow came in with Kennedy after the other Slayer, arms linked and smiling at each other. Giles and Wesley were already inside, in full research mode, and Anya sat on the windowsill looking quite impatient. Lorne walked in from the kitchen looking quite deflated, and finally Xander and Andrew came in from the dining room.  
  
Buffy smiled at everyone. "I'm glad you're all here. There's something I want to talk to you all about."  
  
She took a pause and took in the faces of everyone there.  
  
" Giles and Wes have found out something interesting about the First. We know that it's trying to corporealise but we don't know what it's going to form as. However, the good news is that it can only do it until after the Hellmouth has opened and Sunnydale becomes so filled with evil that it forces the First to come into being."  
  
" We know all of this already, love," said Spike.  
  
" Yes," agreed Anya. "Please stop your incessant ramblings so that these girls can find their peace with whatever deity they worship."  
  
Buffy nodded and continued, trying to ignore the worried looks of the Potentials. "What we don't know is why it wants to corporealise. It seems a bit strange that this almighty being of power would want to limit itself to this one dimension, doesn't it? I mean, Glory wanted to do nothing except escape because she was so limited here, and she was just a hell goddess. This is the thing all evil in every dimension comes from and it wants to stay here?" The incredulity she spoke with was written all over her face. "Well, the Brit Boys here have unearthed something in one of Wes's books he brought from the archives at Wolfram and Hart in L.A. It's…it's an ancient prophecy."  
  
Angel groaned at the same time as practically everyone else in the room.  
  
" Listen!" shouted Buffy over the ruckus. "We think it's actually real, things in the prophecy have already happened and there's indications that some things are about to happen that go with what the prophecy says."  
  
" Like what?" said Angel.  
  
Buffy blinked, surprised Angel was countering her so openly in her own home. "Well it says that the First will want to become solid in this dimension. It mentioned it confronted you and nearly killing you and that it's gonna summon forth an army to attack this world but not when the final battle's gonna be or who's gonna win."  
  
" Of course not, then we'd have nothing to worry about…" snorted Angel.  
  
" Look, I know you hate prophecies but I really think we can use this to our advantage! Spike and Andrew found a tablet in the church they went to see, it said 'It is for her to yield alone.' Or something like that. I don't really remember." She drifted off, thinking. Then shook her head. "The point is this – Caleb, when he found it, he got really pissed and killed all but one of the monks there. This type of thing's real, they can predict what'll happen in the future!"  
  
" Not everything, though! I mean, if a Slayer's the only one who could take that scythe out of the rock then 'she' is a pretty good thing to put on a tablet, isn't it? You know, half the population of the planet's female and a Slayer can only be a girl…" Angel left it trailing.  
  
" Alright," conceded Buffy. "I guess it was a little vague…"  
  
" Plus, y'know, Giles not being the only scholar here, I mean maybe some of us'd like a look at some of the books now and then!"  
  
Giles stood up with a start. "Now see here - !"  
  
Willow stepped forward. "You have kinda hoarded the books with Wes after he arrived, Giles…"  
  
Wesley looked hurt at Willow's comment.  
  
" Some of these prophecies do turn out to be a big pile of crap, sis," said Dawn from the side. Buffy tried to accept what Dawn said but there was something sinister about her eyes when she said it…almost like she was hiding something from Buffy.  
Buffy opened her mouth to respond but Anya beat her to it.  
  
" I happen to know several prophecies which coincide with current events," she stated matter of factly.  
  
Angel snorted and Spike looked over at him. "Hey, man, lay off will you?"  
  
Everyone seemed to talk at once, arguing amongst themselves. Buffy stood in the middle, utterly unable to regain control of the situation. Dawn sat in the corner glaring at Buffy, which made her want to leave the room. She looked over at Angel who was arguing heartily with Spike, and decided that she'd take it out on him for starting this whole thing off.  
  
She marched over to him, saying "Angel, outside, right now!"  
  
She reached out to grab him by the shoulder.  
  
Her hand passed through his body.  
  
It took her a second to realise what had happened, and both Angel and Spike were continuing to argue seeming not to have noticed.  
  
Slowly, she reached out and pushed her hand through his head, causing Spike to shut up and stare in amazement. Giles looked up from across the room and saw what was happening.  
  
Angel stepped sideways and turned to Buffy, grinning.  
  
" Well now…that was easier than I thought it'd be."  
  
Buffy stared grimly up at Angel. "Where is he?"  
  
Angel just smiled and vanished.  
  
Suddenly there was silence in the room, everyone too shocked with the realisation of what had happened.  
  
Giles opened and closed his mouth a few times, then punched the table next to him. "Bugger it!"  
  
Buffy instantly sprung into action before everyone hit something – or more worrying, someone – in their rage.  
  
" Look, we've been fooled before, let's just make sure it doesn't happen again, alright?"  
  
Everyone looked at her, tension gripping their jaws.  
  
" All this proves is that the First is really just powerless…that this is the only thing it can do to attack us."  
  
" You're right," said Giles. "We should've thought ahead that Angel is technically dead and the First can manifest as him if it wants to."  
  
" Yeah, we should have. But we didn't. I'm done lingering on the past. I'm taking the fight to the First."  
  
" Buffy?" asked Willow.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Tomorrow I'm going down into the Hellmouth, I'm going to find Angel and I'm going to finish this once and for all." She gave everyone a look then stormed out of the room, fully aware of the same look Dawn gave her.  
  
Giles, Faith and Willow followed her, everyone else sat or stood in silence, contemplating what the Slayer had just announced.

Buffy smiled. "How's it hanging?"  
  
Angel looked down at her, suspended in the same place as Spike had hung several weeks previously. "You're not her. You sound like her, but you're not." Blood crusted from his lip from his previous struggle.  
  
" Wow. Clever. No extra brownie points for you though."  
  
Angel thought back to the moment Spike had walked up the stairs to get another packet of blood.

"I'm done here. Let's go."  
  
" I don't know, mate. Andrew's still on the prowl."  
  
" He is? Damn. Uhm…"  
  
Spike smiled. " I dunno why you told him you'd seen bleedin' Star Wars. I'll tell him there's a Bringer down here you're torturing. He hates the things."  
  
" Alright. Thanks."  
  
" No problem. Glad we had our little chat, sorted a few things out."  
  
" Me too."  
  
Spike walked up the stairs, and Angel sat back down on his cot, contemplating how the hell he was going to avoid Andrew for the indefinite future in a house filled with sunlight.  
  
There was a small pop, and Angel looked up at the figure which suddenly stood there.  
  
" Angelus. You have been summoned."  
  
It reached forward and grabbed Angel by the temples. Before he could scream in pain, he dropped several feet onto a cave floor with the same figure in front of him.  
  
Angel jumped to his feet, and charged the individual. He (as Angel was sure it was male) reached out with both hands and Angel felt a deadening sensation in his chest before he hit the cave wall, which was several dozen feet away from where he thought he was standing, and blacked out. He woke up, suspended in mid air, Bringers with long, sharp objects reaching up over a large metal disk embedded into the dirt and started carving symbols into his chest.  
  
Now he screamed.  


"I'll die before I help you," he grunted.  
  
The First smiled. "Well I guess that suits both of interests nicely, doesn't it?"

  
***********  
Okay, I'll try to make this ASAP (As Short As Possible). I watched the last season of Buffy and was truly disappointed, so I thought, what if I re-write it with Angel and his buds? I was gonna stick to pretty much the same structure of 'Chosen' but then I thought…what the hell? It's the last ever episode of Buffy, and I can make Angel an AU of mine, so I think I'm going to be here a while. Which should hopefully be a good thing. Review please, and I'll update soon! Also, I'm updating all of the chapters with better spacing...just give me a bit of time to do it :).  



	5. Chapter 5

"This thing has pissed me off for the last time," said Buffy with no small amount of fury in her voice. 

Giles was trying to reason with her. "Buffy, if what you're saying is true…the First has a larger army than we first anticipated. Even with Angel's help there's absolutely no guarantee that we'll be able to defeat that army."

"I don't care. I want it to corporealise. I want to hurt it like its hurt me. I want to look it in the eye and then drain the life out of it."

Willow looked shocked. "Buffy…think about what you're saying. It's a dark place, I know, I've been there."

Faith piped up, "Me too, B."

Buffy shook her head. "This isn't human. It's pure evil. It's beyond anything we've fought before."

"And for that reason, we need to be cautious," said Giles. "We don't know what it's going to manifest as or even if it can be killed, let alone fight it."

"It has Angel. What do you think it's going to do to him? It's going to bleed him while he's hanging over the Seal and it's going to bring forth more of those Turok-Han, maybe something more powerful. We can't afford to wait for it to make the first move here."

"Yeah, but marching into it's stronghold to be slaughtered isn't gonna cut it, B."

"Well can any of you think of anything else we can do?"

The three others remained silent.

"I didn't think so." She took a breath. "But, I've got something else I want to tell you, an idea I had last night."  
She told them, and they were amazed.

Angel screamed in pain, blood seeping out of his chest onto the metal plate below him.

"Blood is a powerful thing," said the First. "Your blood? Now, that's even more powerful. I tried this with Spike, but unfortunately little William wasn't up to the challenge."

She paused for thought.

"It's been very difficult for me too, you know. I've had to try this by trial and error. First, I tried it with that idiot Andrew, but his friend Jonathon's blood wasn't pure or thick enough for the job. It barely opened one of the corners. Then, I – for reasons I won't go into now – tried it with a piglet, but Andrew couldn't even grab it, let alone kill it. After this…disappointing failure, I tried Spike. As a champion and a vampire with a soul, he managed to raise one measly Turok-Han. One! Needless to say, though, that single Turok-Han kept the Slayer on – and off – her toes for a good long time while I made other arrangements. Now, I have you. The way I figure it, Spike didn't have pure enough blood because he's only recently got his soul back. You, on the other hand, have had that soul for coming up on a century, and with all of the good deeds you've done over the years…"

She chuckled.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that it won't be one Turok-Han coming up out of the Seal."

Darla smiled up at Angel.

"So you just hang on tight, my love. It'll all be over soon."

"Wow," said Faith.

"I second that wow," said Willow.

"You think it's a bad idea?" asked Buffy.

"We didn't say that," said Giles. "I think it's…it flies in the face of everything we've believed for hundreds and thousands of years." He breathed. "I think it's bloody marvellous!"

Buffy grinned.

"Hey, I'm the one who'll have to pull this thing off, so maybe a little Willow-input here?"

Faith looked over at Buffy. "She's right…it is beaucoup de mojo, B."

"What is?" asked Xander from the doorway. Buffy told him.

"Wow." was all he said.

"Will everyone stop saying that and give me some feedback please?"

"Sounds good. It's just…well, nothing like this has ever been done before. Ever."

"Exactly. Which is why it won't be expecting it. We'll hit it where it hurts, and finish this."

Willow nodded slowly. "Alright…I'll need some time to prepare, Buff."

Buffy smiled. "I think we'll need to give all of the girls a little time to think too."

Angel lay on the ground, unconscious, nearly drained of blood. The First had ordered him cut down and given some nourishment to keep him alive, just in case it needed him again.

Slowly he opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings blearily. He blinked and tried to sit up.

"No, dear boy, don't try to sit up. You need to rest," said the image of Darla. "You need to rest…in case I need to bleed you again." She smiled sweetly.

"You're…you're not…"

"…Darla, I know, I know already. We've established this on several occasions – I'm not trying to drive you insane, I'm trying to raise an army by squeezing every last drop of blood out of your body."

"You're not…gonna win…" finished Angel, glaring up at the First.

"Oh! You're speaking in whole sentences!" Darla laughed.

"Where's…?"

"The thing I brought through the Seal? Not here yet. I had one of my boys do a spell on the Seal to make it retain a charge from its sacrifices. I don't know why I didn't think of it before, to be honest. But, I've had yet another brain wave, and I have you to thank for it. It happened while I was digging around in Darla's past – not so recent past, to be exact – do you remember what she was trying to feed on while your child was in her stomach? When you cornered her in the arcade…?"

Angel began to get a horrible feeling. "Kids…"

"That's right. So, I had the Bringers run around town, you know, for a deserted town there are a hell of a lot of people left here, and bring back a few suitable sacrifices."

Angel rolled over and saw a group of little kids making a circle around the Seal, each with a Bringer behind them and sobbing their hearts out. Darla smiled.

"And I'm guessing an innocent's blood'll have more of an effect than an undead champion's."

It lifted its arm up, ready to signal the Bringers.

"No…!" said Angel.

"I'm afraid you're beyond begging, Angel. Maybe before you came to Sunnydale, as old suicide pals, I might've made an exception, but as it stands…you just kind of piss me off."

Angel's eyes widened.

Darla dropped her arm and the Bringers brought their knives flashing down.

Willow flinched.

"Feel a disturbance in the Force?" asked Xander, teasing.

"Yes, actually," said Willow. Xander's face became serious all of a sudden.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," replied the witch. "But it isn't good whatever it is."

  
Downstairs, Buffy had finished giving her speech to the Potentials. Each of them took a breath and looked at the others.  
" I know it's a lot to think about, but we're on a time limit here and we all have to be on board for this thing to work."  
Kennedy looked up from across the room. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about you dying, Buffy, and what that'd mean for one of us sitting here. And this plan is the perfect way to avoid that and still get what you'd be giving up. I don't think any one of us isn't prepared to take it to the next level. And I know we haven't always seen eye to eye on certain things in the past...but if it means destroying the First then I'm with all the way to the end."  
Buffy stared at Kennedy, surprised beyond words at the Potential's speech. She looked around the room, and saw grim determination in each of the other girl's eyes. Each one was prepared to accept their fate, even if they hadn't been Chosen yet. She felt fierce pride swell in her chest and the beginnings of tears began to swell in her eyes. Kennedy saw this and smiled at her. Buffy nodded, and without saying another word walked out of the room.  
She met Willow in the hallway, looking distraught. She instantly went into full Slayer mode.  
" Will, what is it?"  
Willow stared at Buffy with haunted eyes. "I think it's started."  
Buffy just gazed at Willow for a few long seconds and began to sprint up the stairs for the scythe.  
A low rumble echoed outside in the distance.  
" I don't wanna guess what that was," said Xander, "But I've already got couple of visuals."  
Buffy turned on the stairs. "Willow, get the girls ready. Xander, find Spike and Faith, tell them it's game time." Her two oldest friends nodded and moved away with a purpose. Buffy started back up the stairs.  
Fred came out of a room, looking frightened. "Buffy...?"  
" Grab a weapon, Fred, I think you're gonna need it." Fred turned and glanced at Wesley, who was in the room with her, and they both ran downstairs, calling Gunn's name.  
Buffy burst into her bedroom, ripping open her weapons chest and tearing out an armful of sharp swords, axes, daggers and things she didn't know the name of. She sprinted back downstairs and dropped them on the living room floor.  
" Grab a weapon!" she shouted to the Potentials, who sprang into action. She met Faith on the way to the kitchen.  
" B, what's happening?"  
" I don't know," replied Buffy, grabbing a kitchen knife from the counter and wordlessly handing to Andrew, "But I don't think it's an ubervamp this time."  
Faith nodded and ran down to the basement.  
Spike wandered in brandishing a broadsword. "Well, I'm ready for the big show, how about you?"   
Buffy nodded her head towards the door. "If you hadn't noticed it's nice and sunny outside."  
Spike shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't move around outside, as long as I have a blanket and I stick to the shadows..."  
Buffy smiled. "Thanks." She moved back towards the door, shouting back to Andrew, "Don't put someone's eye out with that thing!"  
" Uh, okay!" was the confused and meek response.  
Kennedy stood in front of the other Potentials, grimly holding up a sword. "We're ready for this."  
Buffy nodded. "Good. 'Cause the next level you were talking about before?" Another rumble echoed throughout the area. Buffy smiled grimly. "I think it's arrived."  
  
Robin Wood hurtled down the deserted streets of Sunnydale in his car towards the Summers' residence, desperate to arrive before Buffy left on her final battle, which he had convinced himself she'd do after hearing that terrible rumble in the distance. He'd been out searching for possible sources of weapons or manual help when the rumble had sounded and he'd sprinted out to his car. Now, he speeded along the streets of the town with a trunk full of swords and other sharp objects, hoping to arrive to lend some assistance, and of course hopefully fix things up with Faith. She seemed to have given him the brush off after the other night, and he'd wanted to get her alone to talk things through.  
Suddenly, a sheet of darkness shot across the road, and before Robin could brake, he'd plunged straight into it and hurtled through the now inky blackness of the outside world.  
" What the hell???" he exclaimed, slamming his foot onto the brake pedal. The car squealed to a halt, sending him straining against his seatbelt, and he looked outside.  
Mid-day California had turned into darkness blacker than the darkest night. It had to be something the First was doing, something to do with that rumble.  
He huffed impatiently. "I'll be damned if a smokescreen's gonna stop me kickin' some ass in the final battle…" He eased forward slightly, trying to recall the path of the road, when the car hit something solid and stopped.

"Dammit…" he threw open the car door and felt his way around to the trunk of the car. He clicked it open and fumbled around until his hand rested on a flashlight – one of those big industrial monsters – and his other lay on a sword hilt. He lifted them both out of the car when he heard something scrape behind him. He flicked the light and a beam of light shot out, piercing through the darkness and lighting the way slightly.

He smiled. "Well, now, that's better…"

He turned back to the car and he heard the scrape again. Curiosity piqued, he shone the light onto the ground and saw something scurry behind a wall. Lifting the sword up, he paced slowly towards the wall. The scrape sounded from behind the bricks. Robin lifted the sword into a stabbing position and rounded the corner.

There was nothing there. He sighed and turned back towards the car when something impacted into his back and he collapsed face first onto the ground.

He instinctively rolled onto his back to squash the thing grabbing onto him but it just squeezed even harder. Feeling his ribs start to bruise, he lifted himself up and threw himself back down with as much force as he could muster. The creature let go and he sprang up, sword at the ready, but he couldn't see it even with the massive power of the flashlight. He swung the beam of light around, frantic not to be grabbed by the thing again, when he saw something flash in the corner of his eye. He swung the light around and caught the creature full in the face with the beam of light. It screamed and collapsed backwards, shielding its eyes from the beam.

Robin stabbed forwards with the sword, gutting the thing. It screamed once more and fell silent, limp on the ground. He withdrew the sword and ran back to the car, slamming shut the trunk and throwing the sword and flashlight onto the passenger seat. He started up the stalled vehicle and backed slowly away from whatever he'd hit.

"Why didn't I just do this the first time…?" he asked himself, snapping the headlights on. Sure enough, the road ahead of him was partially illuminated and he started towards Buffy's house, still hoping to catch her.

Wesley kept producing small and large firearms and sticking them over his shoulder from inside the cupboard to whoever was waiting. Fred held onto some kind of big semi automatic, and Gunn held a pump action shotgun. Lorne grabbed a pistol from the former Watcher and stuck it in the belt of his suit, also holding a crossbow. Wesley stepped out of the cupboard wielding a shotgun of his own and a rifle slung over his shoulder with a strap. He nodded to the other three and they smiled at him.

"It looks like it's just us four."

"Yeah, Angel'll be pissed he missed out on the big final battle, huh?" asked Fred in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Lorne caught on. "Yeah, the second we find him he'll be itching to get in on the action."

Gunn smiled. "He was always one for big finishes, huh?"

Wesley agreed. "Remember when the Beast threw him off a skyscraper?"

Gunn chuckled at the memory, as if Angel had done it on purpose just to make a big finish. "Or when he blew a grenade up in front of himself to escape from that guy Holtz."

"I seem to remember a big diversion to get a load of demons to chase him in his car and then blowing them all up in an abandoned mine by making them think the bomb was his…" The smile vanished from Fred's face.

"His son," finished Gunn.

"My God…" said Wesley. "I remember it all…what I did…"

Gunn looked over at Lorne and the demon was similarly shocked by the revelation.

"How did he…? Why did we…?"

Wesley looked distraught. "I just figured it was something I'd done…nothing like that…"

Fred laid a hand on Wesley's shoulder comfortingly. "You thought you were doing what was right – you were doing what was right, to the best of your knowledge at the time."

Gunn looked perplexed. "So Angel and Cordelia never…? And Jasmine wasn't his?"

"It would appear not," said Wesley. "I got a hold of a shaman, and he removed Angel's soul, probably by making Angel think that he was…with Cordelia."

"And Connor killed Jasmine, not Angel, because Jasmine was Connor's daughter, not Angel's," said Fred. "If I'd have thought back before maybe I'd have put two and two together – even mystical pregnancies don't last as short as Cordelia's after we took Angel's soul away."

"At least Cordelia wasn't alone when Angel went to kill her, like we thought until just now."

"But what if she wasn't?" asked Gunn. "What if this is just the First screwin' with our heads?"

"I doubt the First is capable of incanting and maintaining a memory spell like this, as it's not totally present in our dimension, however I suspect it's more than capable of breaking a similar spell."

"Like the spell Angel put on us when we took over Wolfram and Hart."

"So he had a motive for the takeover after all, not just wanting to turn the evil law firm to good so there'd be less evil in the world."

He rumble echoed again, louder this time. It was getting closer, whatever it was.

Wesley snapped himself out of it. "We can worry about it later, right now we have to take care of whatever that thing is and rescue Angel."

The others nodded and they headed towards the living room.

"Are you ready?" asked Buffy as the foursome walked through the door. She stood in front of the Scoobies and the Potentials, each holding onto some kind of pointed weapon.

Gunn hoisted the shotgun and cocked it. "Let's bring it," he said with a smile.

********  
A bit weird, I've updated before the chapter's been up more than 24 hours, but it's just here I'm updating, just to clear some things up, namely the events the Fang Gang thought was real until they remembered.   
Okay, Holtz was summoned by Sahjin (sp?) as before, to have revenge upon Angel, and went around recruiting Justine etc to help him. It was business as usual at Angel Investigations until Cordy was summoned to the Higher Plane, and Angel was sunk to the bottom of the ocean, this time by Holtz and Justine. Holtz then disappeared, probably on some moral dilemma quest thing, and Wesley captured Justine. Now, there's no way Wes could do anything as bad as he'd done before – stealing Connor – so the memory spell deliberately gets a little hazy here, and if he tries to think about it he just thinks he's got a memory drain and stops thinking about it. He knows vague details, like getting his throat cut by Justine, but figures he just got careless in a fight and this made him more distant to the Fang Gang, driving him away and into the waiting arms of Lilah. He doesn't know why, but getting his throat cut made him lose it in a big way, separating him from his friends like before. He then captures Justine and searches for Angel while Lorne jets off to Las Vegas and Fred and Gunn keep AI running throughout the summer.  
Then, as we go into season four, Wes finds Angel as before and returns him to Gunn and Fred and they try to find Cordy, ultimately bringing them back together with Lorne and Wesley, and Cordy returns from the higher plane as before. They do the wacky memory spell, Cordy gets her memory back and awakens Jasmine's consciousness inside of her and she starts pulling the strings of everyone around her. Instead of going to Connor's place, she goes to a motel or something and then goes walkabouts with Angel, prompting the Beast to fly up through the ground as before and make the Rain of Fire. Now, Cordy doesn't give the speech about not being to love Angel and they start to fall for each other in a big way while all of this is happening, but they don't sleep together during the Rain of Fire, but they fight the Beast like before while Cordy's holed up at the hotel and get their asses kicked. The Beast destroys the Ra-tet and the sun blacks out; Cordy has the vision as before and indicates Angelus as the "answer is among you" riddle, prompting Wes to suggest they de-soul Angel. He doesn't go to get the Shaman as before, though, Angel and Cordelia both agree that they love each other and actually sleep together, and they manage to incapacitate Angelus afterwards long enough to get him into the basement. This act conceives the vessel that will become Jasmine, and Cordy swells up even quicker than before, and while Wes nips off to break Faith out of jail, Cordy makes preparations for the arrival of Jasmine. They capture Angelus and jam his soul back into his body, and Angel returns to the fold at last (the Beast still dies like before, btw). As Willow heads back to LA with Faith, Cordy reveals her pregnant state and they try to figure out what's going on. When Angel finally clocks on to Cordy not being Cordy, he confronts her but lets her go, unable to harm her or their child, even if it isn't the real Cordelia. In search for more info, he captures Skip and he finds out it's worse than he realised and he made a terrible mistake letting her go. He goes to find Cordy to kill her before she gives birth, but Jasmine beats him to it and that whole peace-and-love storyline carries on like normal. Fred discovers what's really going on, escapes, releases the others from Jasmine's mind control and they try to escape, Angel finds out Jasmine's true name, releases the world from her grasp, everyone goes mad and Angel tracks down Jasmine, having one last final battle with her and he realises she was never really his child, it was just the act of sleeping with Cordelia which caused her to start developing, like a catalyst. This gives him the justification he needs to kill Jasmine, just they way Connor did, and this is the point where Lilah offers them all Wolfram and Hart, which he accepts in return for information about Sunnydale, the amulet and the chance to make the world a better place, which is when they all head off to Sunnydale to give some much needed assistance and where this fic begins.  
Hopefully this has cast some light on any confusion caused by my AU within an AU, but I thought I needed to clarify exactly what went on in ATS series 3+4 (according to the memory-altered Fang Gang, anyway), as I got a review asking if Angel actually killed Cordy! And the answer is no, he didn't, but they thought she was alone when she gave birth, and they're taking comfort from the fact that at least she had Connor with her when he tried, even though it wasn't the real Cordy.  
Phew! The person most affected by this sudden reversal will be Wes, as I like his character so, but also because he was the one most messed around with, yet he has to be the one to keep in control otherwise everyone else'll unwind too, at the same time as trying to rescue the guy who screwed with his mind. Also, it finally gives him the chance to strike back at Angel for doing something terrible!

Okay, I'm *really* sorry about the long post-mortem but I wanted to make clear the position the Fang Gang's been put in at the end of this chapter and what they're having to deal with as well as worry about fighting the thing making that rumbling sound – and oh, yes, it's most definitely a thing, and it's no Turok-Han!

I keep getting reviews asking for characters to come into it a chapter before I'm going to mention them! I got one about Andrew and now one about Principal Wood, but they're both here now. Hopefully this'll mean I don't have anyone else I've forgotten about, but you never know…

So, sorry again. Please review! Any comments, criticisms, suggestions, stick it in a review or email me. Okay, thanks!  



	6. Chapter 6

Angel lay on the floor, stronger now than before. He looked up from his sleep and saw Darla still leaning against the wall above him. 

"I could walk out of here if I wanted, you know."

"Then why don't you? Oh wait, I forgot, you really can't and you're putting a macho 'I-meant-for-that-to-happen' exterior on the whole situation."

"You make a crappy Darla, you know."

Darla smiled. "I know. I just can't be bothered sifting through the countless victims you've killed over the centuries and find one that jumps out at me."

"So you're going with the old faithful then?"

"Pretty much. I mean, unless you prefer the new faithful." Darla morphed into Connor and Angel's heart leaped in his chest.

"Do you prefer this?"

"Doesn't make a difference, you're still the same thing."

Connor kneeled down next to him. "Yeah, but when I'm like this, it makes you seem so much more vulnerable. I think I prefer this form over the last one, thanks for the inspiration."

"You're welcome."

"I wonder what the others would do if they ever found out about your dirty little secret. I really do, you wiped your closest friend's memories to protect your impossible son…and you have so much guilt about it it's amazing!"

"Keep talkin'. You couldn't do it."

"Oh really? Then let me ask you this, Angel." He leaned closer. "How do you think I got my new friend to summon you here?"

"Lucky guess. Very powerful sorcerer, direct contact…"

"No. You know, I can't be bothered sitting here and listening to your pathetic mind sift through the possibilities so I'll just tell you. I have a source with Wolfram and Hart and he slipped a mystical marker into your blood, the wizard tracked and teleported you using that. The same source can, and will if I tell him to, break into the vaults there and remove whatever curse it is that's keeping your friend's memories away from them."

"You wouldn't, how could you profit from that?"

"Because then I'd see you suffer."

"Fine, do it, I don't care anymore."

Connor nodded to a Bringer and it walked away.

"This should take a couple of minutes."

Dread grew in Angel's mind. Was the First bluffing, as he had just been?

"And no, I'm not bluffing. I can have Connor killed, too. Not the pathetic job you did of having him killed, but good, old fashioned dead."

Angel didn't reply, not wanting to get drawn into a battle of words with the First.

A few minutes later, the Bringer walked back inside.

"Ah," said Connor. "That's better! Now, let's get started, shall we?"

Angel was dragged across the ground towards the wooden frame and was strapped to it. Had the Bringer really sent some kind of message back to Wolfram and Hart? He wouldn't give the First the satisfaction of knowing that it'd rattled him. He was swung over the Seal and cut into as before – he set his jaw and tried not to scream.

The Seal itself was shining with a murky grey light, having retained the energy from its previous sacrifices. Angel's blood dripped down onto the metal and the First, now disguised as Darla again, nodded to another of the Bringers, who started chanting.

"Now you get to see what I'm about to summon."

Angel gazed down fearfully at the Seal, which had begun to rumble. The corners raised and unearthly demon flesh pressed against the openings, straining to get out.

"Right before it tears you apart."

Buffy headed out onto the street to see Robin Wood's car hurtle down the road and stop in front of the house. He hurried out to meet Buffy.

"Am I late?"

"No, just in time. You've heard it?"

Robin nodded. "Just a rumbling. Had a pretty weird run in with a sheet of darkness but that seems to have passed."

Giles had walked up besides the Slayer. Buffy turned to him.

"Is it happening then?"

"The Apocalypse itself? Doubtful. There haven't been enough signs for it to be so soon."

"Alright, then, just some random demon wackiness?"

Giles just nodded and walked back to Willow, who stood with Kennedy, mentally preparing herself – not for the spell they'd been talking about inside, but offensive magic to fight whatever made that rumbling.

Buffy tested the edge of her sword for the tenth time, was satisfied it was sharp enough, and turned to address the crowd gathered behind her.

"Okay, we're going out to meet this thing. Whatever it is, it's big. It might have the ability to create a mask of darkness around itself. You've never faced anything like this before so follow mine and Faith's lead and you should all be okay. Remember – the bigger they are, the harder they fall."

Motivational speech over, she led the crowd towards what she thought was the source of the noises they'd been hearing. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Spike tagging along behind them, keeping to the darkness of the house porches, sprinting the distance in between with a blanket over his head.

Willow caught up to her. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Want me to do the mojo on Bigfoot?"

"Only if you're up to it."

"Uhm…okay, I'll try, but don't be putting too much hope into me, I'll probably just let you down…again."

"You've never let me down, Will," said Buffy, not breaking the pace of her stride. "You've wandered off the beaten track once every so often – okay, you totally wigged out and tried to end the world – but I never once felt disappointed in you, because I could understand why you did it and I wanted to help you through it. Besides, it was mostly the magic anyway -"

"That's just it, Buffy! How can be sure that the First won't uber-charge my magic and make me kill you all?"

"Because it won't! It's overloaded now, it's got Angel who's probably trying to break out every other minute, more people to harass than ever before and a new demon thing which has just crawled up out of the Hellmouth to try and control – and I'm guessing it doesn't respond to 'sit' as well as a Turok-Han."

Willow smiled. "Okay, Buff. Thanks."

"Hey, anytime. Now let's go kick some ass."

  
Angel gasped in pain, willing himself not to groan. The Seal was almost totally open now, whatever was on the other side pushing up against the constraint of the small hole.

Darla stood next to the opening, grinning manically.

The Seal opened fully and a sheet of darkness fell upon the hole, expanding to encompass the floor of the entire chamber. Darla raised her arms as one of the Bringers was swallowed up into the blackness.

"Come forth! Come forth, back into the dimension you once roamed freely!"

The blackness swirled around then came together into a ball in front of Darla, leaving the ground as it was before. She smiled and pressed her hand into the swirling nothingness.

"The Slayer," she said, morphing into Buffy's image. "Find her and kill her, slowly and painfully."

The ball hovered in front of the First for a few seconds longer, and then flew out of the chamber leaving a terrible silence.

Buffy smiled up at the totally exhausted Angel, whose blood still dripped onto the closed-again Seal.

"Was that good for you too?"

Angel groaned.

A long rumble echoed from above them, sending little trails of dust from the ceiling.

"That'll be what's just come through the Seal. You'd better hope the Slayer can fight as well as she says, 'cause then she'll die quick as she gets impaled and eaten."

Spike dogged along behind the group, and as quick as his vampire self could move, he was slowly falling behind as the Slayer and the rest of them jogged along the road towards the school.

Every time he threw himself forward through the sunlight in between the darkness he felt himself weaken just a little bit more, but as he didn't know where they were headed exactly he didn't want to risk going through the sewers as he might lose track of the group.

The blanket's corners were sizzling, smoke rising from his burning flesh, but still he kept on going, following his Slayer into battle.

His thoughts drifted back to the night before when they slept together again. He couldn't remember a time when he felt more contented and at one with his…well, his soul, obviously because he hadn't had it for that long but even so, it was so profound a feeling that he knew he'd never find a rival to it for as long as he lived. Buffy, he knew, felt the same way, because she'd told him so just before she went out to that crypt to confront Caleb – she hadn't gone to do that, but that's the way it went down. But then Angel had turned up before Spike could save the day for his girl. He'd followed her out to the crypt, mostly because the others in the house were driving him insane, acting as if they hadn't thrown Buffy out of her own home a few nights ago, but also because he just wanted to be near to her, no matter what they were doing. The First had tried to get to him again, but because he knew what it was he cooled down and talked it through with Buffy later on, even making up with Angel.

But had he done that? Was the Angel he was talking to in the basement everyone else's Angel or was it the First trying to throw him off guard? For the first time in centuries he'd gotten his grandsire to understand about everything, because even though they'd spent dozens of decades together, Angel had never really understood Spike and, he'd later admitted to himself, Spike had never really understood Angel. However despite all of that talking and mutual insight into each other's souls, there was a chance that it wasn't even Angel. And that upset Spike, not because he'd miss out on a better relationship with his grandsire, but because it would mean the First had put him in a compromising position again, and that was unacceptable to Spike. The First had nearly driven him insane – hell, it'd actually done it by the time Buffy arrived – and even afterwards, kept a control over him with the song his mother used to sing when he was still human. Now, when he was finally free from its influence, it might have got something over on him again. And that pissed him off mightily.

Buffy and the others were coming up onto the school when the sheet of darkness Robin had been talking about swept around the corner of a road up ahead of them and swirled towards the small army. Buffy shouted something and the Potentials scattered into a loose formation across the street while Wesley and Gunn took up flanking positions of the Slayers. Buffy and Faith took point and cautiously stepped towards the churning blackness and Willow and Giles stood to one side, the ex-Watcher obviously in some kind of supporting role as the Wiccan started chanting guttural words. Fred and the demon aimed their weapons but didn't fire.

The shadow stopped just in front of the Slayers and there was some kind of communication between the two because they stabbed forward at the same time, but to no effect. The shadow floated there for a moment longer, and then spun around, becoming smaller and smaller until Spike couldn't see it from where he was standing. It suddenly expanded, becoming solid again, turning into an enormous, multi-limbed demon the likes of which Spike had never seen before. It lazily swung a tentacle-like appendage which struck Faith square in the chest, sending her soaring through the air backwards to land on a Potential. Buffy took immediate action, slicing at the arm that had gotten Faith but it swung sideways, knocking her off her feet.

Gunn and Wesley opened fire on the creature, knocking it backwards slightly before it started lumbering slowly towards them, before Willow, palms outstretched, sent a fireball into the centre of the demon, making some of its flesh burn.

The Potentials fanned out into a semicircle and slowly moved forwards towards the demon. It leaned sideways, further than Spike thought it could move, and snatched one of the girls in one of its arms, crushing her. Spike heard the girl's scream die down into a bloody gurgle and then to nothing, and it dropped the girls body without even looking at her. Spike felt a terrible rage build up inside of him, and he decided to do something about it.

Lorne saw the girl tumble lifeless to the ground and realised with a gut wrenching feeling that it was the girl he'd read earlier and lied to her. Suddenly the grief turned into anger, and for the first time Lorne could consciously remember, he became enraged – he'd been angry before, but nothing like this. This was something similar to, if not the thing he was experiencing, battle rage.

He drew the pistol and fired at the big demon, until he ran out of bullets. Then he tossed the gun to the ground and fired every crossbow bolt at it. After he ran out of the wooden bolts, he snatched a dagger from the belt of a Potential and charged towards the demon, darkness slightly tingeing his eyes as all conscious thought left his body.

Spike saw the demon charge at his bigger cousin and knew he'd be dead before he even reached one of its limbs.

He shouted a warning, then after a split-second's consideration, plunged into the beaming sunlight, sprinting as fast as his weakened body would carry him. His flesh began to burn and smoke pored openly from underneath the blanket, which was without a doubt the only thing keeping him alive.

He threw himself at the smaller demon just as the bigger creature's arm swung at where Lorne had been standing a second ago. Spike was flung backwards and lay on his back in the middle of the road, the lack of a blanket exposing him to the clear blue sky above.

Faith leaped to her feet and charged at the enormous demon, diving and grabbing hold of one of its arms and stabbing it, sending torrents of blood seeping down its body and over Faith's arms. She screamed for the life of the dead Potential and, like a bucking horse, the arm thrashed so wildly she was once more thrown back onto the hard concrete.

She sprang back up, looking for Buffy as she did so. She was taking on another of the demon's arms on the other side of its body to Faith.

Faith turned back to the demon to see an arm heading straight for her head. The only thing she could manage to do was blink as a reflex action when a blast shot across her shoulder and splattered the arm of the demon, knocking it to the ground and rolling to stop at her feet. She looked back and saw Wesley reloading the rifle, smiled at him and he nodded back. She brought her sword up and leaped forward once more towards the newest minion of the First.

Angel spat blood onto the Seal unconsciously and it flared up slightly as before. The First smiled up at him.

"Thanks. Every little helps."

Angel didn't speak – he was too physically exhausted to threaten the First, knowing that he couldn't follow through on any of them due to the incorporeal thing.

"Geez, you're not very good company, are you? Here I am, trying to start up a conversation…"

It was disguised as Connor again. It smirked up at him.

"Soon there'll be another one to keep that company," he said as another rumble vibrated through the cavern. "And then another…and then soon after that I'll be corporeal and I can do all of the things my Bringers have done to you again, all by myself."

"Sorry, I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you," said Angel weakly. "I'm not sure there's enough blood left in me to raise a Rodents demon, try again later."

Connor laughed. "What makes you think I'm gonna bleed you? There's a whole gang of Potential Slayers up there, and once I'm through with them, all that's left is to bleed the big girls themselves. And after that…no more Chosen One…ever."

He paced around the room. "And it's all thanks to Buffy. Or more exactly, her Witch. She raised a Slayer back from the dead, and that upset the balance of things. You know there was actually another Slayer out there, not that any of you cared to find out. That's how I managed this whole thing, she was trying to take out a group of my Bringers in China and all of a sudden, her power just left. Needless to say, they found her and killed her, but the mystic in the enclave did a magical trace on her blood to find out what happened to the Chosen One's power, and it lead her, to Sunnydale. Buffy getting resurrected returned her power to where it was before, and it was that which broke the cycle. It'd never happened before. And on top of finding that out, my mystic in China also found out the locations of every Potential Slayer in the world – every last one. And so I began hunting them down, and the rest, like they say, is hist -"

Connor suddenly clenched his eyes shut and shouted in agony – but the sound blinked on and off, like someone somewhere was pressing a mute switch on a remote on and off. Connor's form disappeared then reappeared, then switched suddenly to Darla's form, looking extremely pissed off. She stormed out of the cavern, probably to speak to a Bringer, leaving Angel alone.

Angel dropped the façade of being physically exhausted and leaned as far as he could across to his right, straining against the bonds that held him in place above the Seal.

The strap holding his left arm in place snapped, and he did the same to his right. He was then dangling by his feet, when a Bringer wandered in. Without a moments hesitation, Angel reached across and snapped the Bringer's neck, then lifted himself up to untie his feet.

He dropped onto the Seal with a dull, metallic thump, then grabbed his coat from the corner of the room and hurried out of the cavern.

The battle was going badly. Three more Potentials had died, and another lay whimpering on the ground. She couldn't see Spike or Lorne. Gunn lay on the ground, unconscious. Wesley had run out of ammo and was hacking away at the demon's appendages.

Buffy ran forward again, desperate to kill the demon but couldn't find any kind of weakness she could take advantage of. It was bleeding from dozens of pretty bad wounds but kept attacking, possibly even more ferociously than before.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the side of the demon. Buffy was thrown to the ground, dazed for a few seconds, and the demon staggered sideways. Buffy looked for the source of the explosion, and saw Xander with Anya, Andrew and the soldiers who came with Angel from L.A. holding some kind of grenade launcher. They fired again, wounding the demon more seriously than before. It actually grunted in pain, and Anya threw something across the road to Willow, who grabbed it.

She threw her arms wide and screamed in a high pitched tone which sent the demon haywire, stumbling around aimlessly but still managing to knock several people off their feet.

Buffy scrambled to her feet again and ran forward, stabbing at the demon's arms. But saw Spike's duster lying on the street. A hopeless despair filled her heart and she stood, stunned at the implications of seeing his coat there, unaware that the demon was now focusing entirely on her and was swinging three of its arms towards her, intent on crushing her alive.

Angel hurried along the sewers, trying to remember the way towards the Summers' residence, hopelessly out of practice after living in L.A. for four years. He caught the scent of the Slayer, but then it was gone again.

"Dammit," he whispered.

He turned down one section and hoped for the best, carrying on towards the end of the tunnel. All of a sudden he heard her voice.

"…Anytime. Now let's go kick some ass."

He hurried along towards the source of the voice and decided they were heading towards the sound of the rumbling as he'd kept track of it along the course of the sewer. 

He tried calling out to Buffy but it was no use, it was a fluke he'd heard her at all and there was no guarantee he was even anywhere near her now, he could be going the wrong way.

Setting his jaw, he carried on down the sewer and hoped for the best.

Spike stared up at the sky, gaping uselessly for a few vital seconds. His mind recognised that he was in mortal danger, but his limbs wouldn't move despite his best intentions. All of a sudden he regained conscious control of his body and he went to sprint away towards the nearest cover of shadow, but realised he hadn't burst into flames yet. He dumbly looked around and saw he'd been lying in the shadow of the demon – and as it was a mystical creature of darkness, its shadow was as dark as night.

Spike looked around for any other kind of cover. Seeing none, he dodged sideways as the demon moved around, staying in its shadow with nowhere else to go.

"Bloody marvellous," he muttered, and skipped sideways again as the creature moved.

He decided to make the best of a bad situation and still attack the demon, but as soon as he punched one of its arms he regretted the decision.

It swung at him, tossing him into the sunlight. Cursing, he scrambled back into the demons shadow on his hands and knees and was promptly lifted off into the air again, sending him even further into the deadly light. He ran for the cover of the beast, but before he even made it back, he was grabbed by the creature's mouth by his coat and he lifted off the ground ever so quickly before his arms slid out of his sleeves and he dropped back down to the ground. He tried to sprint back into the shadow but was lifted off his feet by the hardest hit yet, and, smoke pouring from his skin, was sent flying through the air and into the side of a building, knocking him unconscious.

Fortunately for him, however, he lay in the shadow of the house.

Buffy was lifted off her feet an instant before the arms hit and was sent tumbling onto the ground in a tangle of limbs with the person who'd rescued her from death.

Explosions slammed into the side of the demon again, and it screamed in pain, swinging its arms out further than seemed possible and knocked the newcomers of the fight into a mass of grenade launchers and limbs.

Buffy jumped to her feet and charged the demon once more after a quick visual check over of the soldier who'd dived into her to see if he was okay. She saw Faith dive at the demon only to be knocked back once again, and another fireball from Willow impacted the demon's side, setting more of it on fire.

She suddenly realised their heavy support had gone with the wind after Xander and the others had been knocked down and suddenly began to doubt whether or not they could finish it off.

Which was when she heard the scream behind her.

She spun around to see a figure, dressed all in black, speed towards her on a motorcycle, screaming at top speed down the road.

She looked back at the demon to see another arm head towards her – 

And suddenly she was on the ground, the same soldier as before having knocked her there and taking the hit for her. She rolled along the ground to avoid the stamping arms and leaped to her feet just as the figure on the bike sped past her with a sword outstretched and sliced one of the demon's arms clean off its body. It wailed in pain and Xander was back on his feet, sending another shell into the demon's body. The bike rider stopped further down the road, revved up the engine and sped back towards the demon.

She dived forward and plunged her sword into its side, and then, of all the things that could have happened, Angel flew up out of a sewer grating in the middle of the street by the side of the demon and embedded the steel circle into the side of the creature.

Willow sent another fireball and the bike rider made another pass, taking off another one of the arms. Xander fired another round into the side of the demon and gore splattered the area, fatally wounding the demon. Willow chanted with Giles, and the demon's body became a sheet of darkness again, before spinning into a ball and then winking out of existence.

Angel's flesh began to sizzle, and Buffy sprinted towards him with Spike's coat, covering his upper body and forcing him towards the side of the nearest house.

Buffy looked around. "Is everyone okay?"

She received a few weary nods, then realised that the soldier who'd knocked her out of the way wasn't moving. She sprinted over to where he lay and checked for his pulse and his breathing.

The balaclava still covered his face. She reached down and pulled the mask over the top of his head, and her mouth fell open.

"Oh my God…"

Fred watched Willow chant and the demon disappear, and then she sank to her knees next to Gunn, who had just regained consciousness.

"What the hell happened…?" he asked groggily.

"That demon happened," replied Wesley, strolling up to where they were lying and kneeling, respectively. "Are you alright?"

Gunn nodded slowly. "Just another bump on the noggin."

Lorne wandered over looking completely deflated. "Remind me to never kamikaze a greater demon from a hell dimension again."

Fred smiled at Lorne wearily. Then realised something. "Oh my gosh, Angel!"

They all wandered over to where their friend lay, half naked and covered in Spike's leather coat, Wesley supporting Gunn, and gazed at him for a moment.

Angel realised they were standing there and looked up at them, noticing the strange looks on their faces.

"What?"

Wesley regarded him for a moment. "We know."

"Know what?"

They didn't answer him, and Angel put two and two together.

"Oh. That."

Wesley just nodded, and the foursome couldn't make up their mind quite what they wanted to say to Angel.

"Why did you do it?" asked Wesley finally.

"Because…because it was better this way," was the reply.

Wesley nodded, half understanding Angel's reasoning.

"You could've told us," said Gunn.

"If I had have done that, it wouldn't have worked," said Angel. "It was all or nothing."

Fred nodded, understanding.

The bike pulled up behind them.

The rider stepped off of the bike.

Angel looked past Fred's shoulder and the four looked behind them at the mystery rider.

The biker pulled the helmet over their head.

Angel's face went slack.

"Hi, Dad," said Connor.

  
*******  
I was gonna leave you all hanging but the temptation was just too great. You'll all have to wonder about who that soldier is though, won't you? And no, no clues. Please review! Please, please, please! I'll update soon!  



	7. Chapter 7

"Long time no see," said Angel's offspring. 

Fred gasped. A sound which could have been a word choked at the back of Gunn's throat. But Angel only saw his son; his son who now remembered that which he had taken away.

"Connor…" he managed.

He stepped forward and Lorne unconsciously took a step backwards. Connor sighed.

"Listen, I know this is gonna sound kind of – okay, very weird, but half an hour ago I was sitting at home eating dinner so just bear with me, okay? This is as much of a shock to me as it is to you."

He looked directly at Angel then. "First of all, I'm not gonna tie explosives to myself and take a sports store hostage. And I'm not gonna kill any of you, so you can stop worrying about that right now."

He switched his gaze to Wesley. "Don't feel guilty. I know you're gonna worry about it all over again because you've got your memory back but if you hadn't of snatched me I wouldn't be standing here right now and that's all that matters to me – try to make it all that matters to you."

Wesley nodded and the word that had choked up in Gunn's throat finally escaped.

"What in the name of all that's good and holy is going on here?"

Connor smiled. "I'm back, as you can see, angst free and rearing to go, that's what's happening."

Gunn stared at the younger man for a moment. "Oh."

Connor continued. "Don't you feel guilty either, Dad, you did give me a gift and I understand that now. I have another world to relate to, even if all of that stuff I didn't do and they're all false memories – now I remember Quor'Toth and how bad it was, and all it makes me think of is how much I want to be here."

Angel's eyes had clouded with tears. "Connor…all I ever wanted for you was…" His voice failed him and Fred put her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I know, Dad. You could say I'm a different person, but that's not true at all – I'm me, and I guess I've grown up in the half hour it's taken me to get from my house to here. Weird how the important things only take such a small amount of time, and the little things make up the majority of your life…"

Wesley smirked at Angel. "Looks like he's turned into quite the philosopher, too."

Connor came back to the present and smiled. "I'm Connor with an upgrade, and I guess that's happiness. So don't go thinking it's all been wrapped up neatly with a quick fix, what you did to me worked, Dad – it's just now I'm here with you and I can remember all that's happened before."

Angel was staring at his son. "Connor…I spent a century of torture in a hell dimension worse than I could have ever imagined…but you…you're something else. That you can stand there now, unharmed by the return of all of those terrible memories…" He staggered to his feet with help from Fred and Gunn. He took an unsteady step towards Connor.

"I'm so proud of you, son, and I love you."

Connor's bottom lip gave the slightest twitch and Angel grabbed him into a bear hug, so tightly as if he wouldn't let him go ever again.

"Long time no see," gasped Riley Finn, as he lay broken and bloodied in Buffy's arms. "I didn't ever think I'd see you again, but…" Blood seeped up out of his mouth.

"Somebody help me over here!" yelled Buffy, and Giles jogged over to stand beside her.

"Dear Lord," was all he managed, before running off shouting for Willow.

Riley smiled. "At least I got to see you again."

Tears poured out of Buffy's eyes. "Don't leave me again, that's an order, Finn!"

He choked on a mouthful of blood, and he tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. "I don't think I'll be able to keep that order, ma'am."

Buffy felt her fist tightening as she twisted the fabric of his jumper in her hand.

He let out one last gasp and then lay dead in her arms.

Buffy stared in disbelief at his body as Willow arrived, but she didn't register what the witch was saying. Nor what Giles said, or any of the crowd gathering around her.

She just jumped up and scanned the surroundings for her target.

She saw him.

She sprinted towards him.

She tore him away from his embrace and slammed him up against the wall.

"You son of a BITCH!" she screamed, pummelling his chest. "How could you not tell me he was here!!!"

Hands grabbed her, so many pairs of hands, dragging her away from the person she blamed for this whole thing, this mess, pushing her to the ground and pinning her in place. She wanted to hurt someone so badly to just make the pain go away; she'd lost two people who she either loved or had loved in the space of a few minutes. She screamed for retribution of her dead lover and friend, before she felt a palm on her forehead and she passed out cold.

Angel fell against the wall as Willow sedated the enraged Slayer with some kind of spell or another. Connor stood by his side, asking him if he was alright, but all he could think of was what could have set off Buffy so badly.

He looked over the road and saw the abandoned corpse of a soldier; the uniform matched those he'd brought with him.

He sniffed the air and caught the scent of the blood which tainted Buffy's clothing, then glanced with a knowing certainty at Wesley.

He looked back, puzzled. "What?"

Angel sighed. "It doesn't matter. You wouldn't have known who he was, even if you asked. That's Riley Finn lying dead in the road, Buffy's ex-boyfriend and that's why she got mad, cause she thought I knew and didn't tell her."

He collapsed to the ground, the events of the past couple of hours finally claiming their toll on him. All of a sudden the pain and the weariness overcame him, and he joined Buffy in unconsciousness.

Wesley gave a puzzled look. "Who's Riley?"

Willow looked up with fire in her eyes. "The guy who's lying in the road, dead – let's try to show a little respect shall we?"

"I'm not trying to start anything Willow, I just wanted to establish just what's going on here."

"I'd say it was a little late to establish anything, Wesley, now let's try to focus on the problems we have right in front of us?" said Giles in a hurried tone.

Wesley was taken aback by the others' tones and walked away, leaving them to it. Fred followed him leaving Gunn tending to Angel with Connor.

Faith was trying to help one of the injured Potentials but was the only one doing so. "Can I possibly get a hand over here? Injured girls a bit more of a priority than a sedated Slayer, yeah?"

Willow shot daggers at Faith but came over to help. Faith gave her a steady glare in return.

"Don't go there, Red."

"Well, like you said, injured girls more important than our best warrior being down for the count, right?"

"Excuse me? Vampire Slayer, standing right here."

"Buffy is the most experienced -"

"Yeah, yeah, best, most experienced, I get that – kind of why I flipped four years ago, or had you forgotten already?"

"You just can't handle the fact that someone's better than you at something."

"How about everything, Red? I'm over what I was in four years ago but if you've got something to say then go right ahead and say it!"

"Already said it," said Willow in a low, dangerous voice.

Faith gave her one last stare and started towards the Wiccan. "Oh, that is it, I'm so kickin' your ass!"

Luckily, before she got anywhere near Willow, a pair of arms grabbed her and dragged her away.

"Don't, Faith," said a voice by her ear. Giles gently placed his arm on Willow's and talked quietly into her ear. Faith let the guy behind her take control and she stopped struggling. After a few seconds she was released and she turned to face him.

"Great," she said, looking at Xander.

"No," he started. "Not great."

"I get 'rescued' by Harris so I won't hurt his best friend, what a day this is becoming."

"Faith, she could have, and probably would have, killed you there, you know?"

"No way, I could've taken her…"

"Faith," said Xander in a firm voice. "You weren't here last year. You haven't seen what she's fully capable of. We have. Let's just leave it, shall we?"

She studied Xander for a few moments, then shrugged. "Fine, alright. Forgotten."

But seeing the look she gave Willow as she knelt to tend to the injured Potential, Xander knew it was far from forgotten.

Fred caught up to Wesley when he stopped around the corner from the others. He took a breath and clenched his fists before Fred grabbed his arm. He jumped slightly.

"Oh…Fred. I didn't see you."

"Well, yeah, you had your back facing me," said Fred, teasing.

When he didn't smile she frowned, concerned. "What's wrong, Wes?"

He looked at her with a haunted expression. "It's been coming to me again, Fred."

For a second she didn't realise what he meant but then it hit her.

"The First?"

He nodded, looking exhausted by the confession.

"What's it been saying to you?"

He sighed. "Nothing really…you know when something builds up inside of you, but when you finally tell someone else it just sounds silly?" Fred nodded. "That's kind of how I feel now."

He looked as though he was going to head back to the others, a normal expression washing over his weary one, but Fred stopped him.

"No, Wes," she said firmly. "This is not silly. I get that you try to keep everything together by pretending everything's normal, or like you're not affected by what's happening to make everyone else feel secure, but if the First has been visiting you when you're alone and you're keeping it to yourself, it'll…it'll kill you, Wes, and not like your normal kind of dead. You'll just become hollow but everyone else won't notice because you'll act like nothing's happening. So don't walk away from this, you need to tell someone about what's happening or it'll destroy you."

Wesley looked into Fred's eyes. He always made the mistake of forgetting that Fred had the resolve to survive five years in an alternate demon dimension, thinking of her as a naïve woman who he wanted to protect and care for, but it was at times like this when the Fred everyone else rarely saw came through – the Fred who, through willpower alone, survived that dimension, and the utter resolve that was deep inside of her, normally masked by Fred's cheerful personality.

"So tell me about it, Wes," she said, her voice softening.

He sighed again. "It's been coming to me at times when I'm alone, and even times when there are other people around but I'm the only one who can see it. It comes as Lilah, Angel, my father…" His eyes had drifted down towards the ground as he recalled the visages of the First.

"That's awful, Wes."

"And with the memories we've just got back…it got me wondering if…if it knew what I did, and that's why it's been coming to only me. Because it knows that I'm the weak link." He was almost overcome with emotion – grief and depression.

"You're not the weak link, Wes. You're anything but. You know what I think?"

He half smiled as he looked at her firm stance. "What's that?"

"I think the reason the First has been coming to you is that it knows you're the strong link, and it's trying to break you because it knows that if it breaks you, then we'll all go next. You're the rock we all hold on to, Wes. You're the one who does what needs to be done but can come back after doing it, without any kind of pride or self-satisfaction. And I do hate to say it, but taking Connor was a good example of that – you were willing to place your own life over the life of someone else's and everyone understands that. I mean, we understood it before we got our memories wiped but we still get it now that they're back. Wes…you didn't see how much it affected everyone when you tried to shoot the First in the bedroom – it really shook everyone up that you were the first one to fly off the handle because of it. But we're all expecting too much from you, and that's our mistake. And that's why the First is going for you, because it sees that you're the…well, I guess you're the spiritual leader, and Angel's the warrior leader, at least out of all of us from L.A. anyway. Am I making sense here or am I rambling on like I always do?"

Wesley smiled. "Yes…I didn't realise I'd affected anyone else that badly…but I admit I thought I'd last longer under the influence of the First. But it's good to have someone to talk to about it, you were right about that, Fred."

"Damn straight I'm right. Now are you all right?"

He nodded, and she smiled.

"It's gonna be alright, Wes. We can get through this, but together. We have to all be together or it's not gonna work."

He looked back in the direction of the rest, then back at Fred. "Something gives me the impression that not everyone feels the same way."

"I know, Willow kinda flipped out, didn't she?"

"Think we can pull down the fences?"

Fred smiled again. "We can sure try!"

She held her hand out to him and he took it, walking back around the corner to meet the rest of the gang. Wesley drew breath to say something but an enormous pop sounded from above their heads and everyone looked upwards to see a black shadow appear above them. A deep rumbling started to shake the glass in the windows and Wesley took Fred's arm and pulled her into the middle of the street to avoid any glass that might shatter from the houses.

A terrible voice echoed from above them:

"DENOMINOM ERUS VENEFICUS QUOD FORMIDOLOSUM - METTIS ME!"

With this, a sheet of flame flew from the figure's outstretched hands and smothered the street, spreading across the road and Wesley was glad he took the precaution of moving away as every window on the street exploded.

A blast rippled from the shadow's body and sent everyone tumbling to the ground, the wave echoing hollowly in their ears.

The figure flew down to rest above the inferno stretched across the middle of the road and Wesley saw Willow step forward, eyes black, hands outstretched, ready to take on the newcomer.

A deep, hideous laugh emitted from the centre of the shadow.

"HA, HA, HA! YOU DARE TO CONCEIVE OF DEFYING ME!?"  
  
It lifted a hand and Willow's neck bent at an unnatural angle, sending her crashing to the floor.

Faith, with one arm lifted to shield her face from the intense heat of the flames, stepped forward to check on the Wiccan but the figure looked at her, lifting her up into the air and towards the flames. Faith screamed in defiance and the figure roared in laughter once more, partially deafening Wesley.

A sword shot from Connor's hand but without even looking around, the sword stopped on its way to the figure's back, snapping in two and being hurtled back towards the thrower. Connor flipped backwards but was clipped on the arm by one of the jagged edges, collapsing to the ground in agony. Fred called in concern and headed towards the downed teenager but was lifted into the air as Faith had been, whose jacket was beginning to catch fire with the strength of the flames.

Wesley leaped forward and grabbed hold of Fred, but an unseen force thudded into his side, sending him soaring through the air to collapse in a garden off to the side of the road.

He looked up in desperation, but with Buffy and Angel still unconscious and Faith and Willow otherwise incapacitated he knew the battle wouldn't go well at all.

The flames were licking around Faith's body as she screamed in pain and desperation, and Fred was close behind her.

The figure was bellowing with a loud, all encompassing laughter, when suddenly it changed somehow, becoming even deeper and louder than before.

Wesley realised it was shouting in pain, and before he could add another thought to that one a bright white light shone from opposite the shadow. It roared at the light, obviously struggling with it.

All of a sudden Faith and Fred flew back onto the ground, and the figure flew forward at the light, and they both promptly disappeared.

Wesley's ears rang with the sudden silence of the area. The only noises he could hear were the crackling of the flames and the groans of the injured, himself included.

He dragged himself up onto his feet and hobbled over to where Fred was lying, fearing the worst. But he feared without need, because she opened her eyes groggily when he rolled her over.

"Hey," he said gently. "Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly and struggled to her feet.

"What just happened…?"

"I'm not sure, but I think the First has a few more friends than we first realised. Can you walk?" After receiving another nod, he put an arm under Fred's and helped her to where Connor sat, tending to his leg.

"I'm okay," said Connor before Wesley could ask. "But I think we're separated from the others."

Wesley looked up and saw the flames, higher and fiercer than he could remember them being.

"Looks like our new adversary left us with a parting shot," he said, gesturing at the flames.

Connor nodded in agreement and Fred produced a piece of fabric from somewhere, tying it around the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Really, I'm okay," he insisted. "Offspring of two vampires healing and all that."

"Oh, yeah," said Fred. "I kind of forgot about that whole thing for a second there." She gave Connor a smirk to let him know she was being sarcastic and continued tying his leg up anyway.

Wesley stood up and assessed the damage. He couldn't make out the other group that well from where he was standing but could make out Faith moving around, so at least there was still one Slayer who wasn't out of it. He tried looking for Willow but couldn't see her; he wondered if the sorcerer had killed her or knocked her out, he hoped that it was the latter.

Connor got to his feet and came and stood next to Wesley while Fred went on checked on the still-unconscious Angel. He spotted a couple of bodies on the other side of the street and ran to check on them. Wesley followed him.

"Oh, man, what the hell just happened…?" asked Xander, clutching at his head.

"We were attacked by some kind of wizard," said Wesley. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just out of it for a minute there, I'm good."

Connor was checking the other person, Wesley recognised him as that kid Andrew.

"He's alright," said Connor after a moment. "He's just knocked out."

Xander helped the teenager pick up Andrew and they lifted him across to where Angel lay. Fred looked up at them when they arrived.

"Is this everyone on this side?"

"Yeah," said Xander. "They were all checking on…uh…Riley…when that thing attacked. We went to check on the weapons. Oh, and Wes…I think those soldier guys got burned when it all went down."

Wesley nodded slowly, feeling sorry for the loss of more people. "It couldn't be helped…at least they wouldn't have felt much pain, these flames are too intense to keep anyone alive for too long."

"That wizard's somethin' else, though," continued Xander. "I thought Willow was powerful…that thing blew her away though. At least, that's as much as I made out before I went to unconscious-land."

"At least it's gone now," said Connor. "I don't think we would have survived much longer if it had stayed."

"I wonder why the First didn't just send him out to attack us instead of that demon…?" wondered Wesley.

"Maybe it doesn't answer to the First," suggested Fred. They all looked at her. "Well," she continued, a bit flustered. "It makes sense, doesn't it? Like Wes said, it would've just sent him out instead of that demon…which means either the First kept him in reserve for some reason we don't know about or it isn't working for the First."

They all wondered about this point for a few moments, thinking of the implications of having another foe to contend with, when Andrew groaned and stirred on the ground.

"You okay?" asked Connor.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Good. Now, we have to figure out a way to get through that fire and back with the others."

"I don't think there is one," said a familiar voice behind them. Spike stood there. "I've checked the sewers, the houses…if it isn't the flame then it's some kind of magical barrier I can't put my fists through."

"That complicates things then," stated Wesley. "Does it completely surround us?"

"No, just stops us from goin' the place we want to go," said Spike, pointing at the flames, and towards the others.

Wesley nodded. "Alright then." He walked as close as he could to the fire without burning himself, then shouted through it. "Is everyone alright over there?"

"Wes?" answered Faith. "Geez, you all scared the crap out of us, we thought you were all dead."

"No, we're okay. Angel's still unconscious though."

"Same with B, and Red's out for the count with whatever that thing did to her."

"That's unfortunate. We can't get back to you because there's a magical barrier which prevents us from joining you. I think we'll have to find a way around elsewhere."

"Sure thing, I think we'll be heading back to the house, so if you head there…I guess we'll see you soon."

"Yes, it'd be best if we started to move on right away."

"I hear you. Be careful Wes."

"You too."

With that, he stepped away and called out to Spike.

The vampire whirled around, the tail of his coat sweeping in a dramatic motion. Wesley rolled his eyes.

"You're sure there's no way we can get through?"

"Positive," he answered.

Wesley nodded and went over to where Angel lay, picking him up by one of the arms. "Can you give me a hand?"

Spike snorted and walked away, and Xander sighed and grabbed the vampire's other arm.

"Alright, we'll head down this street and take the next turning, we should try to move in a large circle to get around the perimeter of the barrier."

Spike was looking up at the sky. "Uhm…Wesley? Hate to put a downer on your big plan, but…"

It was still daylight.

"Oh," said Wesley. "Well, I guess we should stay here until sunset, then."

"No, I have a better idea. I reckon I could make it through those flames, but Angel you'd have to throw through them. How about we get up onto the second floor of this here house, open up one of the windows and chuck our fearless leader here up and over the towering inferno?"

"Spike…that's possibly the worst plan I've ever heard."

He shrugged. "Better than 'wait and see'. That sorcerer could be back any minute, and there you are sitting right on top of where he appeared!"

"Spike, you've just said it yourself, we can't go anywhere because of the sunlight and the barrier probably extends up onto the second floor anyway!"

"Doesn't mean we can't try does it?"

"How the hell are we supposed to throw Angel across that pillar of fire?"

"Well, you've got Brood Junior, he could pack a fair punch I'll wager."

"And what about you, Spike?" asked Connor.

"Me? I'm not bloody well helping Angel, that's for sure. What's he ever done for me?"

Wesley sighed. "We are not throwing Angel through the window, however I will go into the house with you to see how far up the barrier extends."

"Well, it's a start…"

Wesley turned to Fred. "Keep an eye on him, do all the obvious things like keeping him out the sun."

Fred rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "Gee, thanks, I would've forgotten about that one." She reached over and draped the coat which was abandoned on the ground over Angel's chest.

He smiled back and went to the front door. Naturally, it was locked, so he tensed his leg and kicked the door down.

Spike walked in after him, glancing about the place. "Brilliant, now let's go upstairs."

He walked ahead of the ex-Watcher and Wesley trailed along after him.

"Let's try this one," he said, pushing in front of the vampire and opening the door to the room to discover a young woman lying on the floor of the bedroom surrounded by broken glass.

Wesley rushed forward and checked the woman's pulse, but it was failing quickly.

"Spike, I need some help here," he said quickly, but when Spike just stood in the doorway, he huffed impatiently and checked her wound – caused by broken glass – which was bleeding heavily.

"Come on…" he whispered to whoever might be listening, but the woman's breathing grew shallower, and despite the CPR Wesley administered, eventually stopped.

The Englishman sighed after witnessing yet another death today, and laid the woman on her bed, unable to provide a better burial.

"Stiff upper lip, Wes, let's check on the window, shall we?"

Wesley turned and gave Spike a long, calculating look, then nodded and headed towards the shattered window frame.

"It must have been destroyed when the flames started," he suggested, but Spike just grunted and gestured that he should try to breach the barrier.

Wesley stooped and picked up a piece of glass, hurling it as far upwards as he could manage, but it bounced off an invisible barrier and shot off over the house. Wesley looked at Spike.

"Satisfied?" The vampire just shrugged and walked out of the room. Wesley gave one more look at the deceased occupant of the house and followed him.

A few hours later, the group lay slouched on the grass, having moved Angel to around the side of the house, and Spike lurked around by his still-unconscious grandsire, boredom reducing him to play with the corners of his duster. The others had headed back towards the house from the other side of the fire.

Wesley, Connor and Fred had passed the time talking about things that had happened and things that could have been, while Xander and Andrew slept off their headaches. The threesome had been talking about Connor's previous life. He had told them the relatively boring details of his day to day life, but that because he understood now how everyone else had been brought up, he could relate to the previously foreign world for the first time.

"That's incredible, Connor," said Fred. "I mean, I knew you survived the Quor'Toth, but coming back after having your memories put back…"

Connor looked over to Wesley. "Do you have any idea why that happened?"

He shook his head. "I can only speculate at this point, but perhaps our magical friend had something to do with it."

Fred shuddered at the recent memory. "What did it say, anyway? I mean, before it spoke in English."

"It was Latin of some form," said the ex-Watcher. "Something like…'I am the Master of Magic, fear me'."

"So does it have a name?"

"Erus Veneficus I think is what it referred to itself as."

"Brilliant," called Spike from around the corner in the shadows. "Now can we get the bloody hell away from this bleedin' enormous bonfire and that Latin bloke before he comes back and flays us all alive!"

"Spike, I don't remember you being so obnoxious, maybe it's the concussion talking but for a minute I thought you were an okay kind of guy," said Xander without moving or even opening his eyes.

"Nobody asked you, Harris. And you don't have a concussion, you just got whacked on the head."

"I still say we could've made it through the sewers," reiterated Connor.

"Well as the opening's bathed in the afternoon sunshine, I'd rather take my chances over here thank you very much."

"Spike, if you're just going to contradict yourself then I'm sure everyone here would prefer it if you didn't say anything," said a weary Wesley.

"Suit yourself."

Wesley sighed and went back to poking holes in the lawn.

Suddenly Angel moaned and opened his eyes groggily, shifting the coat draped over him and attempting to stand up.

Fred and Connor were instantly at his side, with Wesley close behind them. He leaped over Spike's legs and the vampire shifted his legs quickly, getting out of the way.

"Oh, sodding hell! Watch it, this leather bruises easily you big English ponce!"

"No, it doesn't," said Wesley, not even looking at the vampire. "I imagine it's been around even longer than you have."

"Actually," said Spike with some air of righteousness, "I picked it up in New York."

Wesley didn't respond, instead fixing his attention onto Angel and placed a rolled up piece of clothing behind Angel's back to make him more comfortable.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Angel, putting a hand to his face and rubbing. "Just a bit tired is all."

"Well you've slept for about three hours, Dad!"

"I have?"

Connor nodded, and suddenly it all came back to Angel as he looked more awake than before.

"I have to tell you all something about the First!" he exclaimed, then noticed the enormous pillar of flame stretching across the street.

"What's that?" Then he looked around, taking in all present. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're all right," replied Fred. "We had a bit of a run in with a powerful wizard guy called…uhm…"

"The Erus Veneficus," completed Wesley. "I suspect he may have had something to do with your disappearance."

"Tall guy, dresses in black, speaks in Latin, master of the dark arts?" asked Angel. After seeing the nods, he said, "Yeah, that sounds like the same guy."

"Anyway, he created this big fire, nearly kills me and Faith, then jets off to fight with a big ball of white light." Fred completed her story with a sigh.

"We got stuck on this side while Faith and the others headed back to Buffy's house," added Connor. "And we're waiting for sunset so we can move you and Spike safely."

"Which," said Wesley looking at his watch, "Should be any minute." He put his arm back down, looking puzzled. "What do you have to tell us?"

"That I think that it gave us back our memories," said Angel. "It appeared to me as Connor, then it disappeared…it's kinda hard to explain. Also, it told me how it's exploiting the Slayer line to kill them all off, but not why it's wasting it's time trying doing it."

At some point during the conversation the sun had dipped below the horizon, plunging the street into dim but more importantly indirect sunlight.

"I can explain it all later though, once we meet up with the others."

"I have an explanation I want to share with everyone about why the First's in this dimension, too, although it can wait until later," agreed Wesley.

"Why wait?" asked Spike. When he received puzzled glances, he stared back. "What, I can't be interested in a few ancient prophecies for a change?"

He was ignored.

"Alright then," said Angel, rising to his feet. Without missing a beat he said, "I'm going to need a shirt," as he realised he was still half naked.

Fred blanched when she saw the slashes cut into his chest where the Bringers had cut him for his blood, and Wesley quickly led Angel into the house.

When Angel waited at the door, Wesley looked back and said, "It's alright, the owner's dead."

"Oh," was the response, and they headed upstairs to raid the bedroom.

  
Angel headed back out onto the street with a black shirt across his back.

He smiled at Fred. "What do you know? My size, and my favourite colour!"

Fred grinned in return, and Wesley appeared from the door.

"We should probably get going."

Angel had been filled in about the magic barrier, and he nodded.

Spike leaped forward in front of him. "I'll take point," he said, and smiled as only Spike could.

Angel shrugged and gestured for the other vampire to lead the way, and he started after him, Fred, Connor, Xander and Andrew tagging along behind him. Wesley gave one last glance around and followed them. They walked on down the road, completely unaware that the Erus Veneficus hovered in the air, watching them from above the towering inferno of the street.

*********  
I know that last bit dragged on a while, but I have the perfect camera shot in mind for that last part! Sorry, it's the film-maker in me coming out. And yes, I'm a film-maker I'm not just saying it, lol. Please review!

  



	8. Chapter 8

A summary! 

Angel turned up at the crypt Buffy was fighting Caleb in, but stuck around bringing a few soldiers and the Fang Gang with him in a big military APC thing. They go home, introductions are made, and then the First appears to Angel as Connor and to Wes as his father and Lilah, making him lose it a bit. Buffy and Angel agree not to pursue any type of relationship (at least for the immediate future) and Angel has a talk with Spike and they sort a few things out, without saying many words.  
Buffy tells everyone about a prophecy Giles and Wes find in a book Angel brought from LA but Angel confronts her, and the meeting dissolves into a big argument. Buffy finds out it's actually the First, and that Angel has gone missing without anyone noticing. She gets pissed and tells everyone she'd going into the Hellmouth the next day.  
Angel's hanging over the Seal under the high school, haunted by visions of Darla and Connor, and the First has him bled over the Seal, but does a spell on it so it retains 'sacrificial charge' to build up for one big release. It has the idea of using the blood of innocents and Angel has to watch a load of little kids being killed and bled over the Seal.  
Buffy tells the Potentials about the idea she's had, but a rumbling in the distance interrupts and they all prepare to go out and meet whatever's making the noise. Just as the Fang Gang are about to get ready, they all remember about Connor but decide to leave worrying about it until after they kill this new creature. Robin Wood hooks up with them just before they leave.  
Angel is bled again and a creature made of shadow comes up through the Seal, and goes to find Buffy. The First is speaking as Connor about the Slayer who replaced Buffy when she died a second time when he disappears, reappearing as Darla and looking mightily displeased. Angel takes the opportunity to escape and heads to Buffy's house. By a fluke he hears her talking to Willow as they go out to meet the demon and he follows them from the sewers.  
A big fight ensues, and a soldier saves Buffy's life several times before taking a bad hit from the demon to save her. A guy on a bike shows up and attacks the demon, while Willow uses dark magic to fight. Xander uses a grenade launcher to kill it, and Angel comes up through the sewers at the last minute to help finish it off. Buffy checks on the soldier and the biker reveals his identity to the Fang Gang.  
The biker is Connor and the soldier Riley, but before Willow can use magic to help the mortally wounded Riley, he dies in Buffy's arms in the middle of the road (hehe – the 'much anticipated death' of Riley Finn. No, I mourn his death. Honestly…). Buffy flips on Angel for not telling her Riley was here and Willow sedates her, and Angel passes out because of the strain of the past day or so, but not before Connor explains that half an hour ago he was the person Angel had made him but he's come to terms with who he is in that time, because he's got something other than Quor'Toth to relate to.  
Willow snarls at Wesley and he goes off to calm down. Fred follows him and he tells her the First has been visiting him again, and they head back to the group when suddenly a sorcerer appears, speaking in Latin and decimating the Scoobies/Fang Gang. He sets a fire across the street and nearly kills Faith, Fred and Willow before a ball of light appears, and he attacks that instead and disappears.  
Wesley, Connor, Angel, Fred, Xander, Andrew and Spike are all cut off from the rest of the gang on the other side of the fire. Spike tells them there's a magical barrier spreading across the area; it starts where the fire doesn't cover. Wesley and Spike enter a house to test how far upwards the barrier extends but find the owner dying on the floor of her bedroom. She dies in spite of CPR, and they find out that they can't go over the barrier anyway. They head back outside and wait for sunset so the vampires can move around outside of the shadow of the house.  
Angel wakes up and tells them about the earlier Slayer, and Wes almost tells them about the prophecy and Spike takes a sudden interest, but Wes doesn't tell him any more. They set off down the road, unaware that the wizard, the Erus Veneficus, floats above the fire watching them.

Okay, now for the reviewer's comments…

Tobert: Your guess was right but as for your hope don't count on it for a few chapters!

Tariq: Buffy thinks Spike is dead and Riley just shows up and then dies…plus she's feeling a bit pissed generally cause the First snatched Angel, which is why she flew off the handle. She wants someone to blame for this whole thing – someone she can beat senseless, our Buffster likes things to beat the crap out of when she's feeling down but she can't do that to the First, as it's incorporeal. So she's looking for another candidate. And Willow has just used magic to fight that demon…she was afraid that magic would send her evil again…after she used it she'd a bit crabbier…? And I'll try to work in some quality brooding for our fearless leader :)

Everyone else (Tariq and Tobert too, obviously), thanks for your great reviews, and this overly long summary ends! Please review!

  
*******

Faith tried to lift her hands to shield her from the intense white light that had just appeared in front of her eyes, but her arms were still pinned in place by that wizard thing. Suddenly she felt herself soar backwards and land painfully in a crumpled heap on the road, and when she looked back up the sorcerer was gone, leaving only the shattered glass and the fire as a reminder he was ever there. Oh, yeah, and the throbbing pain Faith felt in every bone of her body, that too.

She stood up, massaging her shoulders in turn, and then remembered something.

"Willow!" she cried, running the side of the downed Wiccan. She didn't respond. Frantically the Slayer checked for a pulse, and was relieved no end that she found Willow's blood still pumping strong through the vessel in her neck. She was still breathing, albeit very shallowly, but still steadily.

Faith breathed a sigh of relief then looked around to assess the damage. Several Potentials lay on the ground but weren't injured, just dazed. Buffy lay where she'd been left. Giles was checking on the girls for broken bones and the like.

She wandered over to Lorne's side as he shakily stood to his feet. He lost his balance but Faith reached out and easily supported him.

"Thanks, sugar bun, is it me or is the ground a bit uncertain?" he quipped.

"I think everything's a bit uncertain right now," replied Faith, half talking the comment seriously.

"You got that right. Any…uh…casualties?"

"Nah, I think everyone's mostly in one piece…" She looked around then, taking a quick head count. They were about ten people down. She counted again, but still came up short. "Actually we seem to be missin' a couple of people…" she said worriedly.

"Like Angel, Wes, Fred, Connor…" Lorne trailed off, slightly annoyed that Faith had lost track of most of the L.A. team.

Faith took off, checking behind cars and shouting Angel's name. Lorne tagged along behind her, but then spotted Gunn lying on the ground. He shouted out to Faith and they tried to stir him from unconsciousness.

"Damn…" he muttered, sitting up. "That's twice in like…twenty minutes…"

"Where's Angel?" asked Faith. "Did you see him?"

"What, before or after I nearly put my head through a window?"

Faith just stared at him.

"No, the last time I saw him was when he passed out just before wizard guy appeared."

Faith had vaulted to her feet even before Gunn had finished speaking and left Lorne with him.

She thought she was about to go insane with worry when she heard a familiar voice.

"Is everyone alright over there?"

She called out on reflex. "Wes?" Then she actually realised who was speaking. She walked the short distance to where he was standing on the other side of the inferno. "Geez, you all scared the crap out of us; we thought you were all dead."

"No, we're okay. Angel's still unconscious though." Faith felt relief once more that Angel was okay, even if he was still out like a light.

"Same with B, and Red's out for the count with whatever that thing did to her."

"That's unfortunate. We can't get back to you because there's a magical barrier which prevents us from joining you. I think we'll have to find a way around elsewhere."

"Sure thing," she answered. Then gave a thought to what their next course of action should be. "I think we'll be heading back to the house, so if you head there…I guess we'll see you soon."

"Yes, it'd be best if we started to move on right away."

"I hear you." She felt a pang of worry all of a sudden; she was going to be separated from several of the people who'd helped her achieve some kind of redemption – she'd been away from them before, but now she knew they were all in mortal danger. "Be careful Wes."

"You too."

She stepped away from the fire, not allowing herself to say anything else. She had to concentrate; it was all on her now that Buffy was out for the count. She didn't realise she'd done it but her eyes fell on Giles as she considered what they should do next. She headed over to where he leant against a trashed car, staring at the ground in thought.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Oh, Faith," he said, rousing himself. "I think it would be wise if we moved away from this location immediately."

"Me too. Wes, Angel and the others are all trapped on the other side, there's a magic barrier or something stopping them on top of the big burner there."

He smiled at her speech. "That's good to hear. I think it'd be best to head back to the house."

"My thoughts exactly," she replied. "How long'll Buffy be out for?"

"I'm not sure. If it's what I think it was that Willow did to her, she won't come back until Willow reverses the effects."

Faith stared at the Watcher. "Red did a spell that only she can reverse?"

"I think so, yes."

"That's some top class magic, Willow…" she muttered. "So we can't get Buffy back until Red wakes up?"

Giles nodded.

The Slayer snorted and went to round up the others, instructing Gunn and Lorne to pick up Buffy. She was going to see to Willow herself.

Dawn checked out the window for the hundredth time, both worried at Buffy and the other's absence and annoyed that she hadn't been allowed to go with them.

She huffed and stepped away from the window, going in to check on the injured Potentials she'd been left to care for. They were all asleep, and so headed into the living room and collapsed on the couch, preparing to channel surf her worries away.

"Even Andrew got to go…" she muttered.

"Dawn…" a voice whispered behind her. She leaped to her feet and looked around but couldn't see anything. The voice whispered her voice again and she went to check on the Potentials once again, but they were all asleep.

"Dawn…" The voice seemed to be coming from upstairs. Dawn went and took a dagger from the pile of weapons left over from the preparations to go and fight that big rumbling thing and slowly walked up the stairs.

She breathed slowly and looked around, dagger raised in a striking position as Buffy had taught her.

"Dawn…" The voice was coming from the bedroom. She ran in and got ready to stab whatever was making the noise to death, but still couldn't see anything.

She looked around meekly. "Hello…?"

"Dawnie," said a voice from behind her, and she whirled around to come face to face with her mother once again.

"Mom!" she cried, but was instructed to keep quiet by the finger Joyce raised to her lips.

"I'm sorry I keep having to come see you like this," her mother said. "But it's difficult for me to break through…I think the First wants me to not talk to you, and I can only break through when it's distracted, so I don't have much time."

"Okay," said Dawn, taking all of this in.

"Dawnie…do you remember when I told you Buffy wouldn't choose you? That there'd be a time when you'd have to make a choice one way or the other?"

Dawn nodded, apprehension growing in her stomach.

"Well it's time to make the decision, honey. I told you I can see things before they can happen, didn't I? Do you remember? Well I can see that when Buffy gets home there's going to be a big argument and things will be said…and people are going to get hurt, Dawnie. You're going to get hurt really bad if you're here when Buffy gets home. Now, I don't want that to happen, Buffy's strong enough to take care of herself so I want to help you to get away from her, at least until she calms down and you can come back without any fear of getting hurt by your own sister."

Dawn's eyes filled with tears. "What do I have to do?"

Joyce looked concerned then. "Dawn…you have to walk downstairs and out of this house, right now. Buffy's going to be back soon, and I need you to run so you can get a head start, okay?"

Dawn nodded, slowly. This thought had been building in her mind for some time now. Ever since Buffy had sent her away with Xander, she'd felt like she was unwanted by everyone else, and this only served to reinforce that belief. Buffy had more or less ignored her, and everyone else had been too busy with the arrival of Angel and the others or something else to even acknowledge she existed.

"But Dawn…I won't have you running around out there alone with no protection. You need to get something to keep you warm, and you need something which will protect you no matter what. Something very powerful. Then I need you to run as far away from here as you can." She looked around fearfully. "It's found me Dawn, I love you, but I have to go. I'll speak to you again as soon as I can…!"

With that Joyce disappeared as before.

Tears no longer stung Dawn's eyes. A fierce resolve had been burning in her chest, and now she knew what she had to do.

Her eyes scanned the room for something to protect herself with, and they rested on an object lying on the bed.

Dawn smirked.

Faith walked along the road, suffering from the dead weight of the witch across her shoulders which she'd been carrying all the way from the inferno.

"Damn piece of crap shadow demon…next time…I meet one of those guys…I'm gonna…rip out its liver…and make it eat it…" she gasped in an attempt to keep herself going. People had offered to help carry Willow but she was the only capable one left in the group, as Lorne and Gunn were carrying the other Slayer.

"And you, Red…don't…get me started…on you…first of all…you need to go on a diet, man…second…no more of that damn magic…I think I'm carrying that, too…"

Giles, without Faith seeing him, appeared at her side and grabbed hold of Willow's legs, bringing them down from Faith's shoulders and making her stop.

"What you do that for…G?" she asked breathlessly.

"Faith, you're the only person here capable to fight anything which might appear and I'll not have you exhaust yourself by carrying Willow. I'll help you from here."

"I can handle it," she said, going to hoist the Wiccan back onto her shoulders.

"No," said Giles firmly. "I'll help you from here."

She stared at him, fully aware of the attention they were attracting. Not wanting to make a scene, she nodded and let him grab one of Willow's arms, and together they lifted her up and carried her between them.

Giles looked up at the sky after a few moments silence. "It'll be dark soon."

"Well we'd best get a move on then," said Faith, and they led the others back in the direction of the house.

"Are you absolutely sure we haven't been this way before?" asked Wesley for the eleventh time.

"I'm sure mate, why would I be bringin' us around in circles?" retorted Spike.

Wesley shrugged and they carried on down the road as before, this time in silence as Spike led the way.

Fred glanced at a passing house. "No, we've definitely been past this house before."

Spike looked back at her. "No offence, love, but you don't live here, I do."

"Yeah, but I live here too, and I say we've been down this road before," said Xander.

Spike glared at him. "Fine then, let's see how well we do with you leadin' the bloody way then, shall we Harris?"

"Alright then!" exclaimed Xander, and he stepped forward.

"Try not to bump into anything, by the way," said Spike in a reassuring tone, gesturing to his eye patch.

Xander clenched his teeth and pretended not to hear. He looked around and everyone waited for him to start off, but he just kept looking at his surroundings.

"Is the other one alright?" asked Spike.

Xander ignored him. "It all seems…different. I don't know where we are."

Angel looked incredulously at the younger man. "You don't know where you are…? Sunnydale's the size of a postage stamp, and you're lost?"

Xander looked fiercely at Angel. "Alright Dead Boy, I know you've turned up to save the day again but how about we leave the sarcastic remarks to the side for a minute? I think something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" asked Fred.

"I think maybe…I don't know…it seems like someone's guiding us somewhere, and I'm not talking about Spike. Like we keep seeing the same houses, the same landmarks, and now I don't even know where we are."

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to mention anything because it'd be an affront to my male pride and all but I've not known where we're goin' for a while now, I've been tryin' to follow my nose instead," added Spike.

"Maybe it's that Erus…Ven-something," said Andrew.

Everyone turned to look at him, and he planted both hands firmly under his arms in a nervous posture.

"What do you mean?" asked Angel.

"Well if Xander doesn't know where he's going and neither does Spike, maybe he's using some kind of glamour to make us think we're somewhere than we already are, like that movie Sphere, when they think they're in the lab at the end and they're really in the sub and they have to break the hold of their new alien powers to escape before they all get blown up."

Angel was gaping at him. Wesley shrugged. "Movie reference aside, I think Andrew might have what's happening to us."

"Why in the hell isn't he lifting us up into the air and tearin' us limb from limb then?" demanded Spike of the other British man.

He shrugged. Xander spoke up. "When Will turned all Dark Mistress last year she had to find time to recharge her energy before she did any more heavy magic."

"Or maybe it's because he wants us somewhere else than we are," added Angel.

"Well what do we do?"

"I'd suggest staying still but we desperately need to get back to the house and rejoin the others, but then again if we carry on going we'll just be walking to wherever he wants us to go…" Wesley rubbed his eyes. "This is hopeless. This is a no-win situation."

"Maybe not," said Connor. "If there's one thing I've learned while I've been here it's that magic isn't at all stable; it's just as easy to break it or for it to go wrong as it is to cast a spell, except maybe that Sanctuary spell you put on the hotel that time…"

Wesley sighed. "That's an insightful observation Connor but unfortunately there isn't anyone here magically powerful enough to take on the Erus Veneficus, and even if Willow were here, I doubt even she could do it."

Connor stared coldly at Wesley for a brief second but then his face softened, returning to his now usual expression. Only Wesley spotted the subtle change in expression, the others were still absorbed in the conversation.

"Maybe we shouldn't fight fire with fire then," Fred was saying. "Maybe we should hit him with something else entirely."

"Like what?"

"I don't know…like fighting fire with a fire extinguisher…?"

"Again, Fred, that's a lovely metaphor but it doesn't really help us."

"Well what about science? Scientists have been fighting with God for the past few centuries and at the moment they seem to be winning, why should magic be any different?"

"Alright then, Fred, you're the resident scientist, any other thoughts?"

"Well…magic is basically a person drawing in power from around them and then releasing it as whatever their mind wants it to be released as, as far as I know."

"No," corrected Angel, "It's a little more complicated than that. They borrow the power and yeah, they release it as what they will it to be but it depends on the type of spell they're doing; just like the laws of nature they have to follow rules and guidelines which only the most powerful mages can break."

"Yes," added Wesley, "The laws of magic were established almost at the beginning of time and magic users have to abide by them. They either memorise a spell or incant some words to invoke the spell, and then, like you said, draw in power from around them to actually do it."

"Usually they have to return the power, but unlike what you might think, the return is greater than the cost, because you have to put a lot of personal energy into it and unless you bring it back to return it, often you're left exhausted."

"I don't follow you," said Fred.

"Well floating a pencil isn't that draining, which is why you see Willow doing it…or at least she used to do it all the time, without any kind of drain. But if you wanted to, oh, I don't know, spread a raging fire across a street then you're gonna be pretty exhausted afterwards because you've used all of the energy from the places you borrowed it from but had to return it from your own personal energy because you've left the stuff you borrowed spread across the road. At least," said Xander, looking around for approval, "That's the way I follow it."

"That's pretty much accurate. However the incantation for fire isn't that difficult, which makes me wonder why it exhausted the Erus Veneficus," pondered Wesley.

"Well he levitated me and Faith and then flew off to fight that ball of light, maybe that's what finished him off. Plus, he was levitating himself the whole time, so now he's back maybe all he's capable of is a simple glamour."

"So did he defeat that ball of light or not?" asked Andrew, and they all looked at each other, unsure of the answer. So far, that light was the only thing to have countered the Erus Veneficus, and if it'd been killed or otherwise defeated it left them in an extraordinarily compromising position.

"Either way, we're not even sure that that's why he's only casting a glamour, even if it is him. There's still a lot of speculation here," stated Angel.

"And either way, I'm getting' a bit bored, so can we decide what we're goin' to do please?" asked Spike.

Wesley shrugged at Angel, blanking Spike. "I don't see any other alternative than to carry on going, at least then we might defeat the Erus Veneficus on his own terms and we might even be heading in the direction of the house."

Angel pondered the decision carefully before nodding at Wesley and continuing down the road.

Faith hammered on the door, eager to drop off the witch and get back into action. When no response came, Giles pushed on the door handle and the door swung open. Concerned, he glanced at Faith who slowly dropped Willow to the ground and propped her on the porch wall. She nodded at Gunn and Giles, who busted the door open the rest of the way and charged into the house, Faith in close pursuit. They did a complete search of the whole house but there were no nasties to be found, just a couple of Potentials who'd they'd been forced to keep behind. Faith met with Gunn and Giles in the hallway and shrugged.

"No Turok-Han, demons, vamps, nothing. And…no Dawn."

"I didn't see her either," admitted Giles.

"So what, little sis skipped the house? Why'd she do that?"

"Dunno, don't care. What we have to do is get out there and find her before something feasts on her."

"Alright," said Gunn. "I'm itchin' to get back into action so I'm gonna head out, see what I can find."

"Me too," said Faith. She looked at Giles. "With shadow-beast all slayed and all I don't see the First makin' another move for a while, you hold the fort here and me and Charlie-Boy'll sweep the area for the brat. Besides," she added. "I don't wanna be the one to tell B that her sister's missing when she wakes up."

Giles smiled and nodded, and the pair headed out for a couple of supplies. The others had wandered in after they'd given the all clear after searching the house, and Giles wandered off to find a Potential to help heal, or even better, Buffy or Willow to try and revive.

Faith led the way outside followed closely by Gunn.

"Know what we're lookin' for?"

"Nope, I'm just gonna walk, see what comes up."

"Fair enough then."

They walked along in silence for a fair distance.

Gunn didn't look at Faith when he spoke. "It's not the only reason I came out here, you know."

"Thought you signed up a bit eagerly."

"Yeah…I lost my sister to vamps the other year. Don't wanna see the same thing happen to anyone else."

Faith regarded Gunn for a moment.

"So, you do have hidden depths, I was startin' to worry I'd never be able to see them."

He huffed. "Yeah, real hidden, real deep, that's me all over."

Faith didn't really know what he meant, so didn't say anything in reply.

Gunn stopped walking.

"What's up?" asked Faith. Gunn just stared past her down the street. Puzzled, she glanced down the road, following his line of vision.

A Turok-Han stood, glaring at them.

"Uh…" managed Gunn. "What's one of those?"

Faith glared back at the demonic creature. "A Turok-Han, I've heard the others goin' on about them but I've never actually seen one for myself."

"They tough?"

"Hard as nails."

"'Fraid you might say that. You wanna try to head back?"

"Oh, no," whispered Faith, unconsciously taking a step forward. "I'm takin' this bad boy down, right now."

It snarled at them. Faith smiled at it.

"Hey!" she called. "Yeah, you, where'd you come from? Cause if I were you – not that I'd ever wish that on anyone else – I'd back the hell off, run into some of that nice warm sunshine!"

It ran at them. Gunn didn't expect it to move so fast and before he knew it, it had plunged a fist into his chest, sending him soaring down the street. Faith – quick as a flash – grabbed its arm and jammed it under her arm, bringing her leg up and striking it in the stomach. Its arm gave an unhealthy crack and it stumbled backwards, Faith ready to take on some more.

They stood watching each other for a few seconds longer, and Faith lunged forward only to be grabbed and thrown forcibly to the ground. It walked casually up to her and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards.

"At least no barrels this time," she muttered, and leaped to her feet. It was walking towards her when it lurched forward and spun around to face Gunn, leaving the stake he'd just tried to place in its heart facing Faith, still sticking out of its back.

Gunn blocked one of its attacks but it drove him to his knees, the second attack left him on the ground again. Faith kicked the Turok-Han in the back and it staggered forward, tripping over Gunn and landing face first on the concrete. Faith was immediately on its back, pummelling it viciously with her fists. It tried to get up but Gunn was there, stamping a foot down on its head. She leaned backwards and Gunn swung his axe in a lazy arc, bringing it down onto the Turok-Han's neck. Faith dropped the few inches to the street as the super vampire crumbled into dust.

She drew air breathlessly into her lungs and let out a sigh of relief.

"Figured those guys'd be tougher than that…" she said.

"Or maybe we're just so mean we make the bad guys weep," grinned Gunn, offering her a hand, which she took and was hoisted to her feet. She smiled back at him.

"Let's get back to findin' the brat," she suggested, and he nodded as they headed back down the road.

Angel's senses were on fire, every little movement making him jump slightly, but what concerned him the most is that the only noises he could hear were coming from himself and the others; he'd figured it was because the town had been all but abandoned, but now he started to wonder if it was the wizard and his glamour.

"There's something up ahead," called Spike. Angel followed his pointing hand and saw a figure sprint away from them into an alleyway. He took off, closely followed by Spike, and plunged into the dimness of the grimy alley.

Dawn stood before them, looking terrified.

Angel raised his hands, seeing what was in her hands and the look in her eyes. "Dawn…are you okay?"

She glared ferociously at him and growled. The fear turned to anger. "I'm not listening to you anymore!"

Angel was unsure of how to proceed. "Dawn…look…I'm here to help you."

"Like hell you are, now stay away from me!" She turned to run down the narrow entry and Angel leaped forward and grabbed her, causing the object she was carrying to clatter harmlessly to the ground.

Angel hurried after the Slayer's little sister, but ran into another energy barrier, cutting him off. "Dammit!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked Spike.

Angel spun around to confront him. "And where the hell were you? Maybe I could've grabbed her if you'd been here to help…"

"Who was it?"

"Like hell you don't already know. You could probably smell her before even I could, you were further up the road than me."

"Angel!" called Wesley as the others clattered into the alley. "Who was it?"

Angel glared at Spike for another second before glancing at Wesley. "It was Dawn."

"Buffy's sister?" he asked, perplexed. After Angel's nod, he asked, "Why was she here?"

"Don't know. She ran off before I could get any answers out of her, but I got stopped by one of those barriers we keep running into."

"And she left this pretty little thing…" whispered Spike as his eyes rested on the item Dawn had dropped.

"Oh, yeah, don't know why she had that," dismissed Angel.

"Well…I don't see how staying here will benefit us, as we can't follow her," suggested Wesley.

Angel nodded and stooped to retrieve the item on the floor, when a howling wind forced him backwards and sent the others stumbling. He looked up, fearful of what he might see, and there hovered the Erus Veneficus, blocking their only exit out of the alleyway.

Spike stood defiantly and shouted at it. "Go on, piss off will you?"

It merely smiled at Spike and the wind stopped. Angel could hear Fred gasping for air.

The wizard raised both of his arms, then clenched his fists.

The brick walls exploded above them as the buildings on either side of the alley collapsed. Angel wrapped himself into a ball and felt the dust and shrapnel hit him. He couldn't see the others, just a thick cloud of dust.

The Erus Veneficus floated towards him and smiled again. He pointed at Angel then into the remains of the building to his left, and Angel flew through the air, tumbling onto the pieces of mortar and metal.

He moved onto Xander, who valiantly tried to attack the sorcerer. He thudded into a wall and passed out.

Wesley had been shielding Fred's body from the onslaught of the bricks but stood to face what he was sure was his last moments.

He pointed at Fred and she collapsed onto the ground, and again at Angel who had tried to sneak up behind him. The vampire crumpled onto the floor.

He smiled at Wesley, who hadn't broken eye contact even when the others had been incapacitated. He lifted his chin slightly.

The Erus Veneficus frowned.

Wesley drew in a breath. "Why?" he asked simply.

The wizard smiled again, extending his hand. Wesley soared forward and his neck rested in the sorcerer's hand. It brought him close and squeezed, making Wesley gasp for breath. His feet didn't feel the ground any more as he dangled helplessly in the Erus Veneficus' grasp.

His mouth was inches away from Wesley's ear, and he whispered, "Very well, little man. I'll tell you."

Wesley's eyes widened as he listened to the wizard.

  
**********  
Another brief thing here. I'm leaving it here because I have a couple of things I want to be in one chapter, and this'd be immensely long if I included them in this one, so I'm putting them all in the next one. Again, please review!  



	9. Chapter 9

Chuck Howell looked over at the backseat of the car where his son Jason was bouncing around excitedly. 

He glanced at his wife, Bobbi, and she looked up from studying the road map to smile at him briefly before putting her head back down.

They'd left Sunnydale a few hours earlier after filling their people wagon with enough supplies to last them a definite few weeks and joined the others leaving the town, a lot later than most, perhaps, but soon enough to avoid whatever was happening in that town.

They'd been so happy there, of course there were a few strange events in town, like the time the entire high school went up in flames, but that kind of thing happened in every town, didn't it?

"Dammit," he whispered, and Bobbi looked over and placed a hand comfortingly on his arm.

"We had to do it, honey."

"Yeah, Dad, don't beat yourself up about it. It was like a ghost town, the power'd gone off and everything."

"I know, I know…" he muttered, then the rage built up inside of him and it exploded.

He rammed a clenched fist onto the steering wheel.

"I swear to God, I renounce any and all ownership of that damned house!!!"

Spike flew through the air after being hit full force by the enormous demon they'd been fighting for the past few minutes. He soared in a giant arc and crashed through the window of a relatively nearby house, completely unaware that the owner, two seconds prior to him entering the house, had denied ownership and allowing him access. He landed safely in the dim interior, again unaware that if he'd hit the barrier a vampire normally does when they try to enter a house uninvited, he'd have bounced away from the house and back into the sunlight, burning him alive.

As it stood, however, he gasped once and then lay still on the kitchen floor.

Faith and Gunn were searching the streets when she looked around strangely. "Haven't we been here before?"

"Let's see…broken glass…burn marks…yeah, this is the place we were fightin' that demon thing before."

"Right, I knew that."

Gunn smirked silently and continued walking.

A figure stumbled out onto the road in front of them.

"Is that…?" asked Gunn.

They walked closer to one another. Faith got a clear view of the figure's face.

"Nah, it's Spike. Hey, man, you alright?"

He clutched his head delicately. "Just been through a window, you?"

"Had a fight with a Turok-Han."

"Oh." He stood, thinking. "Guess you win then."

Faith smirked and reached out to grab Spike's arm and steer him in the direction of the house. "Come on, we need to - "

He pulled away from her before she could touch him. "Hey, delicately-feeling vampire here…can't just rough me up any time you want to, no sir."

Faith shrugged. "Fine. We need to get back to the others, there's somethin' goin down, but first we have to find Buffy's sister."

"Dawn's missing?" asked Spike.

"Yeah, she went AWOL just before we arrived back, or at least that's the way we figured it," said Gunn.

"Great…Buffy's gonna kill me," he muttered and lead them down the street, away from the Summers' house.

Faith rolled her eyes at Gunn and he shrugged back, and they both followed Spike down the street.

He limped slightly on his left leg, but Faith and Gunn didn't see it due to his duster sweeping along the ground behind him.

Willow lay on the bed, eyes closed. Every once in a while she would flick her eyes from side to side, almost as if she was seeing things without them being there. She would occasionally flinch or whimper in her unconsciousness and every time Kennedy would squeeze her hand a bit harder than she was a second before. Kennedy hadn't left Willow's side during the whole ordeal, and she had surprised herself with how much she could care towards another woman.

Suddenly Willow's eyes flashed open and she let go of Kennedy's hand, looking straight up.

Her legs swung over the side of the bed and she got up and walked out, the look on her face making Kennedy's words stick in her throat. She did however follow the witch out onto the landing and into Buffy's room. She watched Willow place a hand on the Slayer's forehead and Buffy stir in her sleep, and then Willow walk out of the room, still without looking at anyone or even looking at anything other than straight ahead of her.

Kennedy trailed behind Willow still, saw her walk into the third bedroom, look at the bed and actually scowl, and then Kennedy blinked and Willow was gone. Frantically, she searched the house, but Willow was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, slow up, Spike!"

Spike glanced over his shoulder. "Can't do that. Need to find the bit."

Gunn hurried after him. "Can't you smell her or something, 'stead of running around randomly?"

"I can smell her, you idiot, d'you think I was just walking for the sake of it?"

Gunn huffed and Faith put an arm on his shoulder. "Fine, you go where you like, we're goin' back to the house."

She turned to go the other way but Spike called after them.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"The house. No point in us even being here if all you're gonna do is pretend we aren't."

"Alright," admitted Spike. "But you have to come with me."

"And why's that?"

"Uh…cause I can smell something else, 'swell as the bit."

"Is that so…" After being eyed suspiciously by Faith Spike nodded vigorously.

"Fine. Suit yourself."

Faith turned back around and Gunn in tow, followed the vampire down the road.

Spike smirked.

Buffy groaned and opened her eyes. 

"Uh…where am I…?"

"You're back at the house," answered Giles. "We had to bring you back after-"

"-After I wigged out on Angel," she remembered, and everything else. Riley's death. Seeing Spike's empty coat on the road. Losing two people she either loved or has loved in such a short time.

"So I guess I do…" she whispered, almost inaudibly, admitting that the feelings she felt for Spike were indeed love.

"Buffy…we have a situation here."

"A situation…?"

"Yes…Faith, Gunn, and Willow are all missing."

"What?"

"Yes…we encountered another wizard on the road shortly after you were incapacitated and it attacked us, and Willow was knocked unconscious. We brought you both back here and earlier Willow woke up and just disappeared.

"Faith and Gunn are…uh…they're out looking for Dawn."

"Dawn?" Buffy sat up quickly. "Where is she?"

"Faith and Gunn are looking for her; but they haven't been back for hours now."

Buffy tried to get up but a wave of nausea hit her and she sat back down slowly.

"It's no use you trying to find Dawn, we'd lose our most capable fighter."

"Angel can handle it," she said.

"Actually," started Giles, "That's part of the situation. Most of the people from Los Angeles are also missing."

Buffy stared straight ahead, refusing to allow herself to jump to any conclusions.

"Are they…?"

"Oh, yes, yes. They're fine. The wizard I mentioned spread a fire across the street, separating us. They're working their way back to the house, but there's no way of knowing where they are or how long they'll take to get here."

"So basically I'm the only one who can take on any bad guys until Angel gets back here…if he ever does."

"Don't say that, Buffy…"

"Why not? Everyone else seems to be leaving me…Dad…Angel – twice – Mom, Dawn, Riley – again, twice - Spike, even you, Giles. You left me when I needed you the most, and not a week ago I was thrown out of my own home by the people I love and trust the most. You don't just get over something like that, Giles. Now friends I haven't seen for years show up and just leave again – you know now that the possibility occurs to me I wouldn't be surprised in the least if Angel and Willow are waiting with the others in a house down the road for you and everyone else to trail off one by one and leave me here again, all on my own."

"Buffy!" Giles' voice cracked across her tirade, stopping her short. "There's no time for this. You're absolutely right – I betrayed you. Again." Memories of her eighteenth birthday flashed across Buffy's thoughts. "But we have to get past all of that. Yes, Angel and the others have been separated from us. And Riley's death was a terrible loss for us all – you most of all – but you cannot allow for a moment for any of that to make you falter, because if you do," He leaned forward intently. "The First will seize the opportunity and destroy us from the inside. Everyone's morale hangs by a thread and unfair as it is you have to be the one to bring everyone back, because as we learned when we threw you out you are the most capable fighter and everyone respects you, even though it may pain them to admit it. It has to be you, Buffy. Not Angel when he gets back, not me, not Kennedy, Faith, Wesley, Gunn, Willow – it has to be you. And if you can't find it in you to keep going at this point then I don't know how else we'll succeed."

Buffy stared long and hard at Giles. "Geez, is that what I sound like when I make my speeches?"

Giles' mouth curled ever so slightly at the corner. "Normally it involves a mention of not everyone going to make it, but I felt a break with tradition was in order."

Buffy frowned. "Speaking of which…thought any more about my idea I told you all the other day?"

Giles joined her with the frowning. "Yes…and I realised it would have far-reaching ramifications for…for as long as the human race exists. This can't be done on a whim, but I also believe it epitomises the rather…unique approach you have to being the Chosen One."

Buffy snorted.

"Seriously though, Buffy…if you do this then it'll all be on you. Willow will be the one to do it but this will be a part of you for the rest of your life. We have absolutely no guarantee it will even work, and if it doesn't work properly then there could be cataclysmic consequences. This is the very essence of raw, untamed magic we're dealing with here and even though it is embedded into a symbol of pure good magic is a very unstable thing. Even if it works, think of the consequences of the girls' lives you'll be changing. You're talking about making every Potential Slayer that exists in the world and will ever exist into a fully activated Slayer. Think of the lives you'll be changing – the choice you'll be taking away from every Potential from this point on."

"What about my choice, Giles?" Buffy shifted into anger. "I didn't get a choice. I didn't want to be here. I should be at college right now, taking Psych with Professor Walsh with a teaching assistant called Riley as a boyfriend living with Willow as a roommate. Dawn should be real, not just a collection of memories a group of monks made up. Spike…Spike shouldn't be burned alive. Angel shouldn't have to feel eternal remorse for things he had no control over. Cordelia shouldn't be in a coma. Willow shouldn't be God-knows where, Wesley shouldn't have had his throat slit and left for dead by his friends, Giles. NONE of that should have happened, but it did. I'm sick of being the good guy. I'm through with it. You want a morale boost? Screw you, Giles, I shouldn't have to do this, any of this – I didn't ask for this, but here I am, and you want me to stop and think about a bunch of girls I've never met and worry about taking away the choice that I never had myself? I've had it. I've said it before, but now I truly know the meaning of so being past the point of caring that I'd do anything to hurt the First. Hurt it like it's hurt me. Can the First sense evil, Giles? Cause I'd put money on it sensing a good load of it building up in me. Worry about the Potentials? The only Potentials left in the world are probably right beneath our feet cowering in fear at the thought of another demon like the one we've just fought coming and getting them this time, instead of one of the other girls. If we don't do something right now, then it's going to do it – all it needs is a bit more blood and it'll have an army of those things. Call it an executive decision, whatever you want – I'm gonna do it, cause I've got nothing else and we're right out of time."

A silence stretched between the pair as they stared at each other – Buffy glaring and Giles just looking back.

"You're right. The world isn't as it should be, but then it wouldn't be the world we live in. You know what heaven is like, correct? Well unfortunately for us lesser mortals we have to make do with what we have right in front of us. And all I was trying to do was make you aware of the ethical considerations of your decision, but if you're absolutely certain on your course of action and that it will be an asset and not a drain then you have my support."

"…A drain…?"

"Hadn't it occurred to you? You've been training the Potentials, and very proficiently, I might add, but once they're activated they won't be Potentials any more, they'll be Slayers. Do you remember what it was like when you were activated? The change in your powers? Your strength and awareness? Well there'll be thirty more in the same house, and who knows how many more out in the world and there's no Watcher's Council anymore, Buffy. They'll be alone in the world without anyone to give them guidance or control or temper their strength. Do you remember Faith? How easy it was for her to be seduced and to turn away from her destiny? I'll grant you, it was a long and painful process for her, but my point is that if you take away the fact Faith had people around her who knew her identity and offered her support then how much faster do you think she'd have been turned? How many people would she have killed before someone got lucky and either captured or killed her?"

"Ifs and buts, Giles. I know the point you're trying to make but you're talking about eventualities that might not even happen -"

"- Oh, I can guarantee you that it will happen. Somewhere down the line, someone's power will get out of control and the normal people will suffer as a consequence. Are you familiar with Murphy's Law? There are several main points to it but the most important in this instance are, 'If something can go wrong, it will,' 'If anything just cannot go wrong, it will anyway,' and 'If there are several possibilities of things going wrong then the one that will cause the most damage will go wrong; and if there is a worst time for something to happen then it will happen then.' I cannot predict the future, Buffy, but I can try to prepare for every eventuality but there are simply too many things that can go wrong for me to even begin to consider any of them."

Buffy felt the beginnings of doubt claw at her heart. "…You don't think we should do it…?"

"I didn't say that. If you can pull it off you'll have a formidable force with which to take on the First and despite all of the things I've just said the fate of the entire world hangs in the balance – and I believe, if it works, that the ends will indeed justify the means in this instance. I just wanted to make you fully aware of the consequences of your decision."

"I know the consequences, Giles, but I don't think we have a choice. Well, we do, but it sure isn't a great one. Do nothing and die – no, condemn the world to darkness – or do exactly what those guys one million years B.C. did and take away a bunch of innocent girls' decision away from them. But the way I look at it is, most of the remaining Potentials have already had the decision decided for them by just being here and that in the future it'll mean that the Slayer won't have to be alone any more – like I've been."

He studied her face for another moment. "Alright, Buffy. You've convinced me. Now it's time for the hard part."

Buffy sighed. "Doing it."

Spike limped down the road, flanked by Faith and Gunn.

"You're sure she's close by?"

"Positive. I've known the Bit for years and I don't think there's many people left in this here town to smell similar to her."

"Good point."

"Just through here," Spike said, pointing into a darkened, abandoned house. Faith exchanged a frown with Gunn and then looked at Spike questioningly.

"She's been here very recently, I wouldn't be surprised if she's still inside."

"After you," said Faith, and as the vampire opened his mouth to argue, she hefted the weapon she was carrying. "I insist." She smirked at Spike and he huffed and walked through the door of the house. The pair followed him and their world was plunged into blackness.

Wesley groaned and lifted himself gingerly from the floor of the decimated alleyway. Suddenly a hand clamped onto his back and lifted him into the air. He gasped in surprise but then gave a sigh of relief as he saw who it was who lifted him.

"Willow."

He frowned as he realised her eyes were blank and distant.

And inky black.

"You need to come with me," she said, and the alley glowed with a white light.

Wesley gave an apprehensive look at the witch before they all disappeared.

"Spike?" called the Slayer, stumbling about in the darkness. There was no response as she felt wildly for Gunn's arm.

"He ain't here no more," said Gunn as she grabbed his outstretched hand.

"Double crossed?" she asked, and she could have sworn she heard Gunn shrug.

"Dunno. I know I don't like bein' here though."

"Yeah, same here. Screw Spike, let's get the hell out of here."

She turned to where she thought the exit was but froze when she heard a low growl emanating from somewhere in the room.

"Now I don't like the sound of that," whispered Gunn, but in the darkness it almost sounded like he was shouting. Faith's heart pounded in her ears. It was one thing to fight something that growled like that but to do it in absolute darkness was another thing entirely.

Suddenly they felt furred bodies brush past them on every side, running out of the house. Faith, for the first time in a very long time, was frozen in place, unsure of what to do, gripping Gunn's hand.

The house was silent again.

"What the hell was that?" gasped Faith.

"I dunno," said Gunn shakily, "But I think it's time we got the hell out of here."

She nodded and walked forwards when she heard a sound she thought she'd never be grateful to hear.

"Are you two still in here?" It was Spike.

"Spike you son of a bitch, where the hell is the way out?" called Faith.

"Just follow my voice. And," he added, "I've found the Bit."

Relief flooded Faith's heart as she followed the sound of the vampire's voice.

Buffy drew breath to address the Potentials but covered her eyes with her hands instinctively when the room flooded with light and Willow appeared with the missing people.

She ran forward when the Wiccan collapsed onto the ground.

"Will!" she cried in alarm.

Strong arms stopped her from touching the witch.

"No, Buffy, wait," whispered a British voice in her ear.

Willow began to glow with light and once again disappeared.

"Where is she?" demanded the Slayer, the tables turned as she grabbed the front of Wesley's coat.

"I doubt she's far. And she'll be back," the Englishman calmly explained.

"She'd better be," threatened Buffy, and she let him go. He straightened his coat and then looked around.

"Where's…?" he muttered, but Buffy didn't hear him.

"What happened?"

He sighed. "We were confronted by the Erus Veneficus again."

Giles gasped but Buffy was nonplussed. "That wizard guy? What'd he do?"

"He exploded two buildings around us and then knocked us all out one by one."

"What about you?"

"He…brought a few things to light, then he got what he came for. Buffy…the First…" He stopped, then looked the Slayer in the eye. "We're in way over our heads here."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"No, you don't know. You can't know. The First is indeed the First Evil, we've known this much for a long time now. But for a power of complete and utter Evil – and you've noticed this before now – it doesn't have as much power as you'd first think. And there's a very logical explanation for that, and I think you're already aware of it but haven't realised it yet."

Buffy thought long and hard for a moment, then her eyes snapped back to Wesley's.

"No."

"I'm afraid so. It's manipulated us into accepting blindly what it says, but we should've questioned that before now."

"Is somebody going to fill the rest of us in…?" asked a Potential.

Buffy shook her head. "No. I can't deal with this right now. It's too much." She sat down on the couch.

Wesley looked around the room grimly. "The First…isn't the First, so to speak. It is the First Evil, but only of this dimension. As with all entities of great power, the First has spread false propaganda, if you will, about its origins and its true power. It is indeed a being of the ultimate evil…but only the evil found in this dimension. It is the most terrible being in existence…in this dimension."  
He turned to Giles. "You recall Glory? She was a Hell God of immense power, but when she was in this dimension her powers were reduced – she was still very powerful but she had her limits. I understand that if the First becomes corporeal it will be limited in power similar to Glory's while she was here. And it wants to become corporeal so it can rule over this dimension as Glory once did her own. I have been informed that there is a hierarchy of sorts between the dimensions and as much as it might disappoint you this is one of the lesser realities. The First is the purest form of this dimensions evil. But, unfortunately…there are beings more powerful than it in other realities. The first Watchers, in creating the Slayer, also managed to put a hex on the First and for the first time in millennia it has a chance to break the bonds of that curse, regain its former power and reign supreme over this dimension."

A very long silence weighed the room as everyone absorbed this new information.

Giles looked up. "What about the Erus Veneficus? Where does he fit into all of this? And why didn't he kill you all?"

Wesley sighed. "I hate to make this entire situation into some kind of cliché but the Erus Veneficus is essentially a secret agent of another dimension operating in our own. He has a completely different agenda from that of the First and has at least some ability of precognition and is shaping events to his own ends. He is an exceptionally powerful entity and there isn't person in this room who isn't lucky to be alive after encountering him. There are very few entities capable of destroying him in this dimension and the First is one of them. Willow may last longer than the rest of us in a fight but even her ability with magic wouldn't have a hope against the Erus Veneficus."

"So why didn't he kill you?"

"I don't know. There must be some kind of advantage in divulging this information to us and sparing our lives because there isn't a shred of mercy in that being. And he's operating in this dimension because…he used to exist here, as a human. He ascended to a higher plane many centuries, even millennia ago, and now he's back for reasons unknown.  
" Fortunately for us, however, as with most things there must be a balance in this dimension – one of the reasons it has survived this long. I've learned that the reason the First is so intent on destroying the Slayer line is because once it becomes corporeal the Slayer will become just as powerful as it. Buffy, you and Faith are only on par with some of the demons here because the First has been reduced to spirit form. If it were to return then you would both have half the strength of the First. You are endowed with the purest essence of Evil, but because you fight evil it's used for good. The Slayer and the First's destinies are intertwined because you have some of the First in you. It's power at the moment is manipulative and mental, while yours is the physical power. If it restores its physical power then your power will increase to match it. This rule has also worked against the Erus Veneficus - in order to exist here there must be an equal and opposite force operating against the Erus Veneficus or he couldn't exist here."

"The ball of white light," nodded Giles.

"Yes. That being is an operative of a higher dimension, but one aligned with the power of good. And Willow has gone to commune with it."

"It?"

"…Her. It's someone we all know and love very much."

At that moment the room flooded with light once more and Willow reappeared looking refreshed, and smiling. A figure stood next to her.

"Is this a bad time for me to drop in?" asked Cordelia.

******************************  
Hope you enjoyed! Please R/R!


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy gaped at Cordelia. 

Giles gaped at Cordelia.

Cordelia smiled patiently.

No-one spoke for a minute or two.

"Well, is it?" asked Cordy.

Buffy spluttered. "You're…you're…"

"In a coma? Technically, no," finished the higher being. "See, and I'm gonna have to explain this to everyone else now, aren't I……anyway. When I went all crazy and gave birth to a Power That Was after raising a nearly indestructible demon which went on a killer rampage, did several questionable things like slaughtering a family and making fire rain from the sky? That wasn't me. Well, you knew that, but see, I wasn't anywhere in there. That was my body, but…oh, screw it. I'll just show you."

She closed her eyes, and after a moment insisted anyone who wanted to see close theirs too. Buffy obliged.

**********

She saw Cordelia walk towards a house.

And Cordelia standing in front of the first, screaming for her to stop. The first Cordelia walked straight through the other.

"It's tough, isn't it, kitten."

The second Cordy whirled to see an enormous, armour-clad demon standing behind her. She looked startled, then relaxed.

"You seriously need to stop doing that."

"It's part of my job description, I have to," smiled the demon.

"Whatever. So am I dead this time?"

"No. Not this time. Something much worse."

The first Cordelia had rang the doorbell.

"Cordelia, as your spirit guide, or whatever, I have certain duties. Now though, I don't technically have to help you. You screwed up, you have to pay the price."

"I know, I know…I can't mess around with this dimension any more…"

"Yeah, but…there's been a mix-up somewhere down the line. Your body has been possessed by an entity from another dimension and Lorne accidentally woke it up with that memory spell he got a hold of. Now, I have to get straight to the point here. You can either try to stop it by staying here, locked in an endless struggle for possession of your own body – which you'll lose, by the way – or come back with me and I'll try to convince the Powers to take you back."

"Take me back?" The other Cordelia impatiently tapped her foot as she rang the doorbell again. "What for? All I ever did was sit around – or the bodiless equivalent – until you came once and a while and gave me some crappy errand to run that sometimes didn't even exist! I thought I'd be fighting evil but I'm doing the Higher Power version of making coffee for the higher ups except I never saw any higher ups! And I never made any coffee!"

"I know, Cordy, I know…" The demon was looking edgy as he regarded the original Cordelia at the door to the house. "But…okay, I'm gonna level with you. The entity in possession of your body is going to go into that house and slaughter an entire family and after it does so I won't be able to come back for you."

Cordelia blinked in surprise. "Then get off your armour-plated ass, get over there and bitch slap that thing out of my freakin' body, mister!"

"I can't. Same reason you got kicked out of upstairs."

"Dammit! So it's now or never?"

"Pretty much."

She sighed. "Well, it's not like you've given me much of a choice…."

Skip smiled. "You won't regret it." He extended his hand and Cordelia reluctantly took it as the first Cordy smiled at the woman who had just opened the door and tightened her grip on the butcher knife in her right hand.

**********

"I did regret it," completed Cordy as everyone opened their eyes. "Turns out Skip – that demon – was working for the big nasty living in my skin and it was all a ruse to get me out of my body so the thing could start using magic, or something. Basically I made its job easier by taking myself out of the picture. Team Angel got more than even when the Lone Ranger over there put a bullet in his brain. Shame you didn't do that infinite agony spell on him, Fred. Anywho, I'm back because the Powers did take me back in end after I wandered around an alternate dimension for God-knows how long and after this whole thing started up I guess I was the perfect choice for the job and they uber-charged me with some pretty powerful power."

"But she can't become corporeal," added Willow. "We can see her as Cordy because she interfacing with my brain and projecting herself into your thoughts. Really she's that big ball of light we saw back at the raging inferno."

"It's good to have you back, Cordelia," said Wesley with true warmth.

"Great to be here," she smiled back.

"The good thing about this whole situation is that we pretty much get a First of our own – Cordelia being the anti-First, so to speak. She's basically a similar opposite to the Erus Veneficus. While he has all of the physical power Cordy's just brimming with mental energy," said Willow. "But she can fight him like they normally would, it's just beings of this dimension she can't interact with."

Buffy positively beamed at Cordy. "Well it's about time – some super powerful reinforcements of our own."

Lorne cleared his throat from somewhere in the room.

"Some more super reinforcements," amended Buffy.

Fred smiled at the Slayer.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here," said Cordelia. "I can deal with the Erus Veneficus but you'll still have to handle the First pretty much on your own. I'm just here to keep Lord Voldemort off your backs. I might be able to steer some extra help your way in time, though. Some of that manipulation the First likes to work on others? It's obviously never seen me in full Boracchi I-got-these-home-and-the-next-day-the-seams-split refund mode."

"More help?" asked Buffy.

Cordelia just nodded.

"Great. Listen, you see about rounding that up. While you're there, see if you run into Faith and Gunn, they're out looking for Dawn…I know you probably couldn't…"

"Dawn's missing?" snapped Cordy.

Buffy nodded, numbed.

"I'm on it. Help'll be a little while longer. I'll bring her back, Buffy," she promised the Slayer, and with that vanished.

Buffy felt a little bit of hope creep back her heart.

"Buffy…" started Wesley. Buffy felt the hope cower away at the sound of his voice. "I'm afraid there's something else."

"…What?"

Wesley glanced sideways at Willow whose face had also fallen.

"What is it?"

"Uhm...when Dawn took off…she took something with her."

A terrible feeling rose into Buffy's gut.

"The scythe." The bearers of bad news nodded slowly. "Where is it?"

"That's kind of the bad part…" said Willow, but couldn't quite bring herself to say it.

Wesley finished the sentence for her. "The Erus Veneficus has it."

**********

The Erus Veneficus sat cross legged, hand raised over the elegantly smooth curves of the deadliest weapon known to humanity. At least, deadliest to creatures of evil.

He sensed another presence suddenly.

"So, I finally found you, eh?"

It was as the vampire. "It matters not. You could not harm me if you tried."

"I beg to differ, mate."

"I care not about your ramblings. You have no influence over me."

"What about if I put my fist through your skull?"

"You would be dead before the thought crossed your mind."

"I see…"

Silence stretched between the two.

"I came here to make sure our little deal was still in action."

"It is. At least, until the deal still holds the same objectives I hold."

"The complete eradication of - "

"Enough. Leave me."

"Fair enough, mate." The presence was gone. He focused his mind towards the scythe once more, keen to break its will and possess the awesome power within.

**********

"Spike?" called Faith as they stumbled out of the darkened house. "Spike?"

There was no answer.

Gunn huffed. "Man, I'm sick of him already."

"Me too. Look, pissed off Slayer or no, I say we head back to the house and explain the whole thing to Buffy…she can't be that mad about it…can she…?"

Gunn stared at her for a few moments. "Alright, alright, but…there's somethin' up out here, man…I dunno. It just ain't right."

"Well, we can agree on that…"

"Must be the Hellmouth actin' up again. Everyone got out of town just in time, I guess."

A furred body catapulted into Faith's torso and she flew to the ground, Gunn managing to blink in surprise before another pinned him on the ground.

A creature padded up to the pair on the ground and snarled at them both. It snorted at the others and they were gone.

Faith sat up quickly, ready to kill something.

"That is it, I am so out of here."

She went to run down the street but Gunn clamped a hand on her leg. Puzzled, she glanced back and saw something flicker at the edge of her vision. A body, stirring in the road.

She smiled in relief and went to assist the rousing figure.

**********

Buffy sat by Angel's side as Willow brought back into consciousness. He was the last of the formerly missing team and after nearly squeezing the life out of Xander in a bear hug went to be with Angel as he woke up.

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked groggily.

"Buffy…?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Am I…?"

"Yeah."

He smiled. "Good."

She squeezed his hand.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus."

"Close. You were hit by the rubble of two exploding buildings," said Wesley.

"Oh, yeah."

"There's a lot we have to catch up on," said Buffy.

"There is?" groaned Angel.

She nodded.

"Before you do, though, there's a matter I'd like to discuss with you," said Wesley to Angel. The vampire frowned at the British man's formal tone. "Alone."

Buffy frowned and then nodded, slightly puzzled, stood up and after giving Angel's hand another squeeze left the two alone, Wesley with a deepening frown on his face.

**********

"Angel…" started Wesley.

"What is it, Wes?"

"There are some things I have to say to you."

"Wes, you're starting to worry me here."

"I'm worrying myself. But this has happened once before, and last time I didn't share it with anyone and ended up with my throat cut and I effectively ended your son's life."

"Wes…"

"Please, let me speak. You mightn't like some of the things I'm about to say, but I'll also bring you up to speed on what's happened while you're unconscious. And believe me, a lot has happened."

"Okay."

Angel didn't speak again for a while.

**********

Faith hammered on the door for the second time that night and barged in past whoever opened it. She saw Buffy and stood holding the other Slayer's gaze for a moment, then grinned wildly. Buffy looked like a weight had dropped from her shoulders and ran forward to help Gunn carry the unconscious Dawn upstairs to a bed.

**********

Buffy sat at the head of the table with Giles, Angel, Wesley, Fred, Willow, Xander, Robin, Faith and Gunn. Anya and Lorne were organising the Potentials and Andrew was probably harassing them. Dawn was resting upstairs, as was Connor who hadn't recovered as well as the others from the Erus Veneficus' attack. Willow had to beat into Angel's head that all he had was a bit of a headache and he'd be able to sleep and after Connor insisted Angel leave him alone – good naturedly, for probably the first time in his life – his father did so.

Buffy looked around at the assembled people. There was no chance of an interruption, unless Cordy or some uninvited guests dropped in but there was no chance she could plan ahead for that. There was a large pile of food and drink to one side, and also some bags of blood for Angel.

Piles of paper, bits of notes, books and the file Angel brought with him from Wolfram and Hart lay on the side of the table.

Willow snapped open her laptop.

Buffy regarded each of the people sat around the table. "Alright guys, let's get started."

"On what, exactly?" asked Xander.

"We're gonna figure this thing out. We're gonna make a full inventory of everything in this house. That includes food, water, sources of light, weapons – both sharp and explosive. We're gonna put everything we know about the First, the Turok-Han, those demons we fought, the Erus Veneficus, this Hierarchy Wes has unearthed, everything – all into a database on that computer. Willow and Fred are gonna throw together a program which will allow us to access any information we need in a couple of seconds. Then we're gonna make a paper copy, and make a back-up on another computer. And we aren't leaving this room until we're finished."

"Sounds good," said Faith. "I'm sick of stumbling around in the dark all the time."

"I hear that," mumbled Gunn, which got a smile from Faith.

"And we're gonna make a database of assets we can acquire easily. Remember the scythe that was in town for millennia and we've only just found out about it? Well there's bound to be more. We'll make a list of spells Willow can use. Xander, we'll need your soldier-boy days back too, so you can train a few of our people up on the art of lead induced death."

"Roger."

"Faith, me you and Angel along with Giles and maybe Wes will throw together a training program for our soon-to-be-Slayers."

Everyone had been brought up to speed regarding Buffy's plan and they nodded.

"Well, I guess the only thing left to do is to get started."

"Where should we begin?" asked Xander.

"Not the inventory, that'd involve us splitting up. I think we should start on what we know about our enemies and making a bestiary," commented Giles.

"Sounds good," said Buffy, obviously in charge of the meeting. "Pick a monster, any monster."

Willow raised her hand. Buffy sighed good naturedly. "I was only joking," said Buffy, referring to a previous conversation.

"Oh," said Willow, lowering her hand. "Well, the First, I guess."

"Okay, we know it's walk through-able, it can appear as any dead person and it has a big ego so it needs to pretend it's the big ultimate evil when really it is, but only of this dimension," stated Xander, while Willow furiously typed into the laptop.

"Also, it appeared as Connor when he had his memory wiped but was still actually alive," said Angel, "So if there's one there's always another exception to the rule."

"It wants to corporealise itself so it can break the bonds of the curse the first Watchers put on it in creating the Slayer and lead an army of darkness to take over the world," added Wesley. "Also, I got the impression from the Erus Veneficus that it's considered to be one of the weakest - if not the weakest - dimension leaders of the Hierarchy by allowing itself to be cursed so early on in the development of humanity. In regaining dominance over this dimension I believe it hopes to redeem itself in the eyes of the upper echelons of the Hierarchy."

"Woah, woah, woah," said Xander. "Hang on a second. Giles remember all of those years ago and you told us all about how the greater demons left this dimension and the last one to leave mixed its blood with a human and that's how we get vampires?" Giles nodded. "Well why did those demons leave? 'Cause it's sounding a lot like it's got something to do with this curse the First has, and the creation of the Slayer."

Giles pondered the point for a few moments. "It's a viable explanation, but unfortunately we have no way of knowing if it's true or not."

"Unless Buffy goes through that portal again, but I'm pretty sure those old guys wouldn't really approve of her dropping in again," commented Willow.

"Besides, it's an intriguing notion Xander but to be completely honest even if we did find out the truth I doubt it'd help us. However, as a historian I'm intrigued by your theory. Maybe after all of this is over we can look into it," smiled Giles, and Xander returned it, nodding.

"Alright, I think that's about all on the First, how about the Erus Veneficus?" asked Buffy.

**********

Several hours and a couple of dozen snacks later, they were just about finished on the computer database.

Which was about the time Cordelia showed up.

Angel beamed at her. "Cordy!"

"Hi Angel. Look, I'm kind of in the middle of something, but we'll talk later I promise."

Angel looked slightly crestfallen but could acknowledge there were more important things going on.

Cordy turned to Buffy. "Something's up. The Erus Veneficus has disappeared. Oh, and I know about Dawn so I haven't been wasting time looking for her while she's here, so don't feel guilty ahead of time or anything. Yeah, gone underground. No trace of him anywhere."

"That's bad," said Willow.

"You're telling me," retorted Cordy. "It means he's gone into full psycho killer mode, trying to hack into that scythe he got a hold of."

"What's so important about that scythe, anyway?" asked Xander.

"It's concentrated magic in its purest form," answered Cordy. "By pure I mean untouched by evil. If the Erus Veneficus manages to break into its reserve of power he'll be able to overthrow the balance law that forces me to be here as long as he is and bring in the cavalry."

"So the Erus Veneficus has a motive in this dimension?" asked Giles.

"Of course he does, the only things this dimension has left going for it are designer labels and ice cream," retorted Cordy. "No offence guys but this plane of existence is like…so unpopular to the big bads. The only reason you've all survived this long is because there just isn't any good reason for anyone to take the place over, it just wouldn't be worth the effort. Plus, humans not the most durable slaves in comparison to residents of other dimensions."

"Another great ego boost for the good guys," commented Xander dryly. Cordelia glanced at him, looked as if she was going to fire another comment back at him but just smiled.

"I've missed you, Xander." The comment caught him off guard and he floundered for a moment before Cordelia carried on.

"But all of that actually works against you in the long run. The First should've been snuffed out when it failed the higher ups but instead it got to exist here as a phantom of its former power, destroying people with its voice, cause that was the only thing left of it. So imagine how pissed it is, not only at you but also at its cruel masters at having to stay here for a millennia – this dimension must be like hell for it, to see humans thriving, completely ignorant of the First's existence. And that's what you have to take on."

"How come it can keep on bringing demons through the Hellmouth though?" asked Fred.

"That'd be through the Seal. The Seal is the oldest thing in existence in this dimension. Well, in the material object stakes anyway. It leaks evil into this dimension. Oh, and before anyone asks me – the demons can come through because they're basically mindless drones. Now in the eyes of magical law, the majority of the people on the planet are also mindless drones – they go to work, they pay their taxes, completely unaware of the world around them. This is what the First wants to tip the balance of. There's only one Slayer – well, there used to be – and only one First. One of me, one of the Erus Veneficus. The champions of this world have to be limited somehow or you'd tear the place apart." Suddenly she sighed. "I'm not explaining this very well, am I…" She thought for a moment. "Alright, basically this dimension's physics want to maintain the equilibrium between good and evil because without good, there isn't evil, and vice versa, yadda yadda yadda. The same way everything in nature has an equilibrium, good and evil have to respond the same way. Now, most people don't even register on the importance-o-meter and so they can exist without a counterpart. But, you get important, like say Slayer important, nature tries to create an equal opposite to keep the balance."

"So…if we defeat the First, another one is chosen?" asked Buffy, echoing the words of her heritage.

"No. Another Slayer is always called because of the energy that gives you your strength and the spell the first Watchers put onto the first Slayer. If the First is destroyed then…I don't know. The Hierarchy might send a replacement, nature might find one for them. Then again, there's always a chance the world would explode because the balance has been upset, but also that this'd become another completely – or at least, mostly – good dimension."

"Now that'd be something worth seeing," enthused Xander.

"Exactly. I'm guessing the world wouldn't explode, because if the First is trying to destroy the Slayer line then surely it'd go when the world went. Or, it wouldn't have anyone to rule over so it'd probably try to avoid that happening."

"And the Erus Veneficus…?" Giles prompted after waiting patiently through the off course conversation.

"Oh, yeah," said Cordy. She drew breath but someone beat her to it.

"Why don't I explain that?" asked the Erus Veneficus.

Everyone, as one, jumped to their feet and away from the wizard. Cordy scowled darkly at him.

"I am here to bring about the end of things. I exist to cause the extinction of others. I am here to stamp out all life in this dimension. In the most horrifically painful ways imaginable."

Cordy laughed. "So that's what you're telling all the older kids so they'll buy you beer?"

She was regarded coldly. "Your lesser analogies are lost on me, weak one."

"I don't see why not. You used to live here."

"I am beyond this dimension now. Just as you are."

"Maybe so, but at least I'm not on the losing side," retorted Cordelia.

The Erus Veneficus raised a hand and simultaneously Cordy whipped hers back. Willow soared through the air and landed with her neck resting in the wizard's palm. At the same time, the scythe was torn from the Erus Veneficus' grasp and came to a halt resting in the hands of Buffy.

The Erus Veneficus snarled in frustration. Cordy smirked cockily. "Wanted her to do the dirty work for you? She wouldn't."

"She will," roared the wizard, squeezing Willow's neck tighter. Buffy started forward when she heard the pitiful squeak of pain and terror coming from Willow's throat but Cordy held out a hand to the Slayer.

"No."

"But…!"

"No."

Buffy cast a pained look at the Wiccan.

"Got any more clever magic tricks up your sleeve, Ven?" asked Cordy. "A simple building implosion isn't gonna hack it this time, buddy."

"Simple?" scoffed the Erus Veneficus. "A simple action for me is beyond your ability to even conceive."

"You know what? You're all talk. I've never seen you actually do anything. Right, you and me, outside, right now," confronted Cordelia.

The Erus Veneficus' face contorted into a twisted smile, and extending Willow to the side, dropped her to the ground.

Cordy started forward and leaped at the wizard, and as she did she they dissolved.

Buffy started into action towards Willow.

"Are you alright?"

Willow nodded, a bit uncertainly but otherwise unharmed.

"We have to do it now."

A large explosion detonated outside the house.

"We have to help take out that thing."

Willow stared at Buffy in horror. "Buffy…I…"

"You can. I know you can. You're just afraid. But, Will, we're all afraid. Remember when I gave that lecture on facing our fears? I think it's time for us to start doing that. And unfortunately you have to be the first."

Faith unexpectedly came and knelt next to Willow.

"Red…"

Then Xander was there, completing Faith's sentence. "We're all here."

Angel approached the group. "We're all together."

Wesley smiled at the witch. "We just have to realise it."

Willow looked at each of them, then strength appeared in her and she stood up and nodded at Buffy as another explosion rocked the house.

Connor stumbled into the room, looking bewildered. Angel took him to one side and spoke softly to his son.

Willow looked both terrified and elated at the same time. "Alright."

She drew in a steadying breath then set her jaw. She extended her hand and the scythe leaped forward into her palm. She closed her eyes.

Buffy shook her head at Xander who had gone to touch Willow's arm in reassurance.

Flames lit up the otherwise darkened room.

Angel leaned forward to Buffy. "It'll be sunrise soon."

"Stay as long as you can," confirmed Buffy, and the vampire nodded. 

Willow gasped.

And again.

Her eyes twitched in pain or concentration.

She opened her eyes, but it was as if she wasn't there anymore. Her line of vision darted around the room and she gasped again.

Her eyes clamped shut.

Everyone's face was a picture of concern and worry.

Kennedy stumbled in with the rest of the Potentials, Anya and Lorne but stayed silent when Buffy signalled for silence.

The witch drew breath sharply and snapped her eyes open.

Light flashed from arcing electricity outside.

"I…" managed Willow.

Buffy's heart ached for her friend.

"I…"

Flames licked the outside of the window.

"I…can't do it…" said Willow, and her eyes locked with Buffy's.

"I…I'm so sorry…" said the witch.

Shadows swirled unseen around the Wiccan's feet.

Buffy took a step forward towards her.

Willow's face was an expression of the highest torture – tears seeped from her eyes and her features were twisted in grief and exertion.

She gasped once more.

Buffy went to touch Willow's arm.

A shockwave emanating from the witch sent everyone tumbling onto the ground.

"Are you ready to finish this, bitch?" roared Willow at Buffy, whose face fell.

"No…"

Her eyes were chasms of darkness and her red hair was tainted with jet black.

"If you destroy my minions, do I not raise more? If you try to defeat me, do I not laugh? If you grow more powerful, am I not more mighty still? And if you wrong me, do I not revenge?" Willow wagged her finger at Buffy. "Naughty Buffy. Did you think I'd just let you get away with all that you've done to me? No, no, no, you've really pissed me off young lady. And now I'm going to tear you all limb from limb to show my intense displeasure."

Buffy cowered on the floor, truly afraid of the First-possessed Willow. She saw Angel back away and hit the wall. Wind still swirled in the room and Willow now floated several inches off of the floor.

She feared for Dawn.

She feared for the others.

Then she feared for herself.

Then her heart stopped as Willow advanced on her.

  
******************************

I can't actually believe I take weeks to put up chapter 9 and then 10 is done within a few days of 9 being put up. Oh well, good continuity for you I guess! ANY comments, criticisms, flaws, or heaven forbid, compliments (!) write a review or send me an email! Anyone put off by the new Willow-monster, the absence of Spike, the secretive-ness of Wesley or just the general strangeness of these past few chapters then please bear with me, I really am going somewhere with this.  



	11. Chapter 11

"My God…" whispered Wesley. 

The slice of the knife across his throat.

The suffocating darkness of the pillow.

The aching silence of his apartment.

He remembered it all.

He gasped in agony as all of the unwanted memories flooded back into his awareness.

Perhaps the darkest memory of all returned.

He had wanted it to happen.

He had wanted to die.

He had wanted his life blood to flow out of his neck and ease his suffering.

He had wanted the darkness of the pillow to claim him, ending his worthless life.

"I remember it all…" he muttered. "What I did…"

The memories kept coming.

Hitting Lorne over the head.

Meeting with Holtz.

Taking the baby after lying to his father.

"I just figured it was something I did…nothing like that…"

**********

Nothing like that.

He had put it all to the back of his mind, but to no avail.

The memories continued to haunt him.

And it knew.

It knew. It appeared to him, taunting him. Lilah…his father…Holtz…

Trying to break him. Again. He was weak. He was worthless.

But no-one could know. If they thought for a second he could become that person again – the man who stole a child – then they would cast him out once more.

Cast him out, alone and nothing. Slouching expressionlessly on the couch over an empty bottle, drowning the pain and the sorrow.

He assumed it kept coming to him because it thought as he gave no reaction to its taunts that he was still resolved against its power.

But really, deep down, he knew it was right, and he gave no response because there was nothing he could say to it. He knew it was right. He was everything it said, and worse. There was nothing it could say to him to hurt him anymore because he'd already thought it and screamed it angrily at his own reflection, blurred with alcohol.

But he kept his upper lip stiff, his face expressionless, and the faceless creature with so many masks didn't know any different. And so he continued fighting the good fight.

**********

Buffy's heart stopped.

Literally.

Willow's hand clenched and Buffy felt the darkness seep into her eyes as the world stopped around her, the life giving fluid no longer propelled around her body.

"What's it like?"

"Where does it lead you?"

She saw Spike, back in the alley after they had sparred behind the Bronze.

"You're not here," she said.

"Neither are you, love. Yet here we are," said Spike.

"So what's the deal?"

"You're about to die again."

"Wow. Maybe it'll be a case of third time lucky, maybe this time I'll get to heaven and stay there, 'stead of being torn back like last time."

"I don't think so, love. Remember who's choking the life out of you?"

"Willow."

"Yeah. And the First is possessing her?"

"I guess."

"You think it'll just let you walk into heaven?"

"I doubt it. But come to think of it, I don't really care."

"And why's that?"

"'Cause…given the choice…now that I'm here…I'd rather spend an eternity in Hell than be in heaven, just as long as I was with you."

He smiled. "What makes you think I'm dead?"

"You're…I saw…"

"Think about it, love. Besides, I've been dead for a very, very long time."

"But - "

"What was it again?" asked the vampire. "Miles to go…"

"…Little Miss Muffet, counting down from seven three oh," finished the Slayer. "But…?"

"The girl who told you that…Buffy, you're not alone in this. You act noble but both you and I know it's a front. The ongoing crusade where you're all alone against the world? Well, it's about to end now anyway due to your little plan but you haven't been alone in the Chosen One stakes for a long time. You have to let go of it all and see who's around you, just waiting to help you."

"But I - "

"Look, don't argue with me," smiled Spike.

"But…Okay."

"And wake up."

Buffy's eyes snapped open as a figure crashed into the Wiccan and broke her hold on the Slayer and her heart fluttered back into motion. She collapsed gasping onto the floor and feet stamped the ground in front of her eyes.

Electricity arced from Willow's fingertips, paralysing Angel and Connor in agony while from her other hand she created a swirling maelstrom of black mist which sped around the room, causing furniture to creak across the floor and most of the other occupants to lose their footing.

Buffy leapt to her feet and felt rather than saw Willow's eyes flash towards her. She leapt aside just as Willow brought a telekinetic concussive force shattering down where the Slayer had just been standing.

She roared in frustration.

"Why don't you just be a good girl and die?"

Buffy didn't make the effort to make a retort but instead sidestepped a lamp which was hurtling through the air.

A huge explosion rocked the house from outside.

Buffy's last thoughts were of how over their heads they were at this moment before a chair impacted onto her torso and sent her crashing into the wall and unconsciousness. 

**********

Wesley saw the Slayer tense up and knew the witch was right about to finish her off. He threw himself at Willow, knocking her off balance and releasing Buffy from whatever spell she was under.

He stopped in mid air then flew upwards and found himself pinned to the ceiling, unseen probes poking into his skin. He could feel whatever they were try to worm their way under his skin and do God knows what to his insides.

His mind raced of how to resolve the situation but felt the first effects of panic clog up his mind. He tried to force himself to calm down but it had the opposite effect – adrenaline flooded his system and he started panting in desperation.

Then, without any warning, he flew from the ceiling and crumbled into a wall and fell to the ground. The invisible organisms were now gone and Wesley took stock of the area.

He started forward but a massive explosion sent him tumbling to the ground and he cracked his head on a sharp edge of something. He felt the warm wetness of blood where his temple had hit the object and darkness swam into his vision.

He staggered backwards and collapsed against the wall, the ground suddenly unstable under his feet.

He struggled to draw breath as the world started to fall away from him completely.

The following happened in just a few seconds.

He felt the darkness rush away and the wound on his head healed over.

The electricity coming from Willow's hands stopped.

The entire wall facing the street collapsed, sending flaming debris hurtling into the room, several pieces narrowly missing Wesley by just a few inches.

Cordelia and the Erus Veneficus, locked in a mutual grasp, dived into the room.

Cordelia spun around after hitting the floor, hands outstretched towards the dark Wiccan.

Wesley, acting on instincts he later debated were even his own, without looking reached out to the side and grabbed a heavy feeling object and started towards Willow.

Willow's attention was fixed firmly onto Cordelia and didn't even see Wesley tear towards her, hefting the object above his head.

Gunn leaped onto the Erus Veneficus in an attempt to help Cordelia and he grabbed his neck, ready to twist it and end his life.

Angel had pre-empted this and was suddenly there, grabbing the wizard's arm and moving to break his arm and release the trapped man.

Wesley brought the object down onto Willow's head and she crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

He breathed and time seemed to return to normal.

The swirling wind stopped.

Cordelia looked over at Wesley and smiled. "You're gonna have to deal with this," she said. Before Wesley could question what she meant, she reached forward and grabbed the scythe, becoming the white ball of light once more. Kennedy and the other Potentials gasped suddenly and Cordelia disappeared in a flash of light.

The scythe flew forward into Wesley's hands and he gaped at it for a spilt second before spinning and hurtling towards the Erus Veneficus and the pinned Gunn.

The wizard lifted Angel off him and threw him like a rag doll across the room. It seemed to grow darker as the Erus Veneficus turned towards Wesley who raised the scythe above his head to bring it down upon his adversary.

He received a smirk from the higher being once more and the scythe was torn from his grasp and he stumbled backwards as an invisible force hit him in the chest.

The Erus Veneficus held the powerful object in his hands and regarded the people around him.

Wesley felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he realised there was no way they would survive another encounter with the immensely powerful being.

But he was surprised when the wizard simply vanished.

Silence echoed across the room as everyone stopped to let what had just happened sink in.

Someone coughed. A thin layer of dust coated the air, tainting each breath the former Watcher drew into his body. The ceiling creaked above them and everyone slowly glanced upwards at the suddenly unstable house.

Wesley looked over at Giles. "I don't think it's entirely safe to stay here any longer," stated the older man.

Wesley just nodded.

Kennedy looked over at Wesley.

"Uh…Wes?"

He frowned at her.

"I think…" She stopped. Wesley frown deepened then he looked past the girl.

One of the Potentials was lifting debris off another girl with one hand.

Two Potentials were lifting another wounded girl together, but it looked as though the girl weighed nothing.

Kennedy looked apprehensively at Wesley.

"I think that we aren't Potentials anymore."

**********

"Buffy…?"

She lay, still as death, against a displaced cabinet Willow's spell had dislodged.

"Buffy…"

She didn't respond.

Angel took her hand and tried rousing her physically, but it had no effect.

Gunn's hand reached gently toward her neck.

"She's still alive."

"I know." Angel could hear her heart beating in the sudden silence of the room.

"She's gonna be alright."

"I know."

"So…?"

"It's what happens in the time she's not alright that worries me," he replied, giving Gunn a serious look. He seemed to understand.

He felt a presence behind him.

"Angel…" said an English voice.

"What is it now, Wes?"

"Uhm…I think…I think Cordelia left us with a parting gift."

Angel turned around to see all of the Potentials standing just behind Wesley, staring at him.

"Can you…?" asked one.

"No, not yet," replied another.

Angel silently asked the question.

"They're trying to sense you," answered Wesley. "Because, as you know, certain abilities in Slayers appear naturally in some and take training to appear in others."

It took a moment to sink in.

"…Slayers?"

Wesley nodded.

Silence for a few more moments.

"Well, the universe didn't explode so I guess that's always a positive."

"Indeed," smiled Wesley.

The ceiling creaked again.

"It isn't safe here anymore," reiterated Giles. "We need to vacate this building."

"Wonder what it is that magic guy has against buildings…?" pondered Xander.

"It'd be useful if, once we've taken everything outside, we could make that inventory Buffy had planned," added Giles.

"Speaking of, she's fine but out cold," commented Gunn.

Giles nodded. "I'm surprised no more of us were injured having faced both Willow and the Erus Veneficus in so short an amount of time."

"Hey…" said Andrew. Nobody had noticed him creep in. "Where is Willow?"

They looked around the room, but there was no trace of the girl.

**********

"I have brought you here for a purpose. I believe that this dimension needs to be purged, and you are here to facilitate my actions. If you attempt to escape, I will not kill you. If you refuse to help me, I will not kill you. If you lie to me, I will not kill you. What I will do, if you do any of those things, is to make you suffer so terribly that you will beg me to end your life, and then we will start again. If you refuse again, then I will make you suffer once more. Do we understand each other?"

Willow nodded meekly, sensing the waves of evil force emanating from this being.

"Excellent. Then let us begin."

**********

"She's not here," said the fourth Slayer to come back from a search.

"The Erus Veneficus must have her," stated Giles.

"Agreed. Then Cordelia did lose after all," said Wesley.

"She did?"

"Yeah," answered Angel for the Brit. "She came here to stop the Erus Veneficus from tapping into that scythe, and in order to get into it he needed Willow. She gave us a load of new Slayers but he got the scythe and Willow so he has all he needs and it's only a matter of time before he gets that power."

"Also, she said she was forbidden from interfering with anything other than the Erus Veneficus in this dimension so my guess is we won't be seeing her again for a while," added Xander glumly.

"Which means the only being left in this dimension capable of taking of the Erus Veneficus is the First, who, apart from being non corporeal and therefore incapable of fighting him, would never help us and wants to kill us all," finished Wesley.

"Oh, right."

"So, rock and a hard place. Do we go after the Erus Veneficus or the First?"

Giles sighed. He, Wesley, Gunn and Angel, along with Andrew, were huddled in a corner while the others co-ordinated the extraction of supplies from the house. Buffy was already safely outside, guarded by two of her sister Slayers.

"I've no idea, to be completely honest," he said finally.

"Well," started Gunn. "We know that this Erus guy needs the power in that scythe thing or he wouldn't have gone to all the trouble of snatchin' Willow. But what I'm thinkin' about is why we aren't all dead."

"Me too. Once could be explained but there's something else going on here for all of us to have survived three times after coming up against him."

"Four for some of us," muttered Angel.

"Also, where's that dude Spike?" asked Gunn, suddenly puzzled.

"Spike…uh…he was killed back when we confronted the demon composed of shadow in the street," said Giles.

"Naw, he helped me and Faith find Buffy's sister," insisted Gunn.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, he was with us after the Erus Veneficus created the wall of fire, but we got separated when he caught up to us the second time," added Angel.

"We thought…we thought he was dead," continued Giles, confused.

"No, he's undead and kickin', 'sfar as we know," said Gunn.

"So why isn't he here?" asked Andrew.

"The Erus Veneficus again…?"

"He doesn't have a motive to capture Spike. At least as far as we know."

"I never said he captured Spike," said Angel darkly.

"It's happened before…" conceded Giles, referring to when Spike allied himself with Adam. "But that was before he got his soul."

"Well, some of us have known Spike a little longer than others and I'm not seeing a whole lot of difference between the old Spike and the new one."

"We don't have time for this," interrupted Wesley. As if for emphasis, the ceiling groaned above them. "We need to empty out this house. We also need an alternative accommodation and a means of transporting everyone and everything there safely."

"We could use the A.P.C. the army guys brought, but seeing as they're all dead we can't really ask them where they left it parked," commented Angel.

"And Xander's and Robin's cars won't hold everything," added Giles.

"Leave the transportation to me," said Robin, from right behind them. "Wesley, I'll need yours and Gunn's help though."

"Any particular reason?" asked Wesley.

"Uhm…cause I don't wanna get attacked by anything on my own."

Wesley shrugged. "Alright, then. Have everything waiting outside for us and we'll be back ASAP."

They nodded to one another and went their separate ways.

**********

"Good idea," approved Wesley as he stepped aboard the school bus.

"We'll probably need two though, and I've only got keys for one," said Robin.

"I can handle it," said Wesley, and with that statement walked towards the second bus.

"Doesn't waste any time, does he," stated Robin.

"Wes? Nah, he's okay."

"I know there was a big deal about Angel's son or something though, right?"

"Uh…yeah, long story."

"I got time."

"Well, basically Angel had a kid, Wes pretty much stopped sleepin' for a while to translate a prophecy which could help Angel protect the baby but translated a passage which said Angel'd kill the kid. It looked like he might actually do it, so Wesley took the kid to protect Connor from Angel and Angel from himself, but got attacked and Angel's sworn enemy ended up taking the baby into the worst dimension imaginable and a couple weeks later, Connor shows up fully grown and lookin' for revenge."

"And Angel was okay with all of this?"

"Well, he tried to smother Wes with a pillow…"

"Oh, right. Cause the guy just took his baby."

"It wasn't like that. He did what he thought was best at the time."

"By snatching a little kid."

"Yeah, whatever, man. Just drive the damn bus."

Gunn clambered noisily off the bus as Wesley made the second roar to life. Robin sighed, regarded the prospects of the next few hours at least, then finally twisted the ignition key.

**********

Willow's forehead wrinkled in concentration and finally she gasped through the exhaustion, opening her eyes.

"I can't do it…" she muttered weakly.

"You can and will. If not I will administer torture upon you more awful than that I have already inflicted."

A tear rolled down Willow's cheek. "You don't get it, do you…I can't do it."

"I have no pity for your display of emotion to appeal to, so save yourself the exertion."

"No. This scythe has a purpose and it's been fulfilled. You can't mess around with destiny. You had your window of opportunity and you missed it. Nothing I do will work."

The Erus Veneficus leaned towards the witch and narrowed his eyes.

"Make no mistake, mortal. I am greater than even destiny. I will overcome purpose itself and I will squeeze the life out of this insignificant dimension."

The corner of Willow's mouth turned up ever so slightly. "If it's so insignificant…then why are so intent on destroying it…?"

The Erus Veneficus said nothing, and instead reached forward and made Willow scream in agony.

**********

Giles was walking down a hallway of the house when he felt a thump into his shoulder. Confused, he looked up and saw Faith looking back at him, her face a mirror of his surprise.

"Sorry," they both said together. Then they both smiled.

"My head was up in the clouds," he said. "I was just thinking what the hell we're going to do now."

"Well as soon as Robin gets back with the transportation we should prolly be able to cruise around for a little while."

"Uhm…yes, yes. That sounds like our best bet at the moment."

"…That's not really what you were thinkin' about though, was it?" asked Faith.

"Well…no. I was worried about Buffy. I was also trying to figure out why this dimension has suddenly become a warzone without any kind of prior warning."

"It's definitely more interesting now that I'm outta jail."

Giles chuckled. "I can imagine."

"Look, Giles…" said Faith, suddenly serious. "This is gonna sound weird, so don't think I'm bein weird or anythin'. I…uh…I just wanted to say, thanks. I know you always tried to be there for me, and I threw it back in your face. One Slayer is bad enough to try to train and you got two. Anyway, just…thanks."

Giles smiled. "Don't mention it. I think we were all going through learning curves back then and nobody ever gets anything right the first time around. The most important thing is that you're making amends."

Faith nodded. "Well, I guess I'd better get some stuff, give a hand, you know. See you around, G."

With that she walked away.

**********

Gunn strode across the dark concrete yard towards the second bus.

"Hey Wesley!" he called.

The bus erupted behind him, sending him soaring through the air and into the side of the second. The window smashed and the two wheels closest to the explosion lifted off the ground. He collapsed to the ground as showers of tiny metal splinters pitted his back and flaming debris flew through the air and littering the area, some impacting the side of the remaining bus.

Wesley stumbled off the bus holding his arm up to shield his face from both the heat and the rest of the debris, the explosion ringing in his ears and the dull roar echoing off the buildings around them.

"Gunn!" he called, getting no response. He checked his pulse then lifted the other man up off the ground. He started towards the door of the bus but stopped when he saw the group of Turok-Han waiting at the entrance to the yard.

Wesley's blood ran cold and he froze up completely, unable to make his body move. The Turok-Han snarled, smelling the blood from Gunn's wounds.

"Bugger," whispered the Englishman as the super vampires started towards him.

**********

Woohoo! An update! I've been working on this puppy for a while now so hopefully it won't disappoint. I think I promised some Spike in this chapter, and technically he's there, if only in hallucination form. He should be making another appearance very soon.  



	12. Chapter 12

He groggily his eyes to the sound of dripping water. Shakily he lifted himself onto all fours then managed to grab a counter and onto his feet. 

He shook his head and some of the fog lifted.

He staggered outside but lost his footing and fell onto the ground, hand hitting something soft and familiar.

He lifted it up to his nose and sniffed.

"…Why the bloody hell has Angel been wearing my coat?" asked Spike, a bit worse for wear but feeling himself recover more and more each passing second.

He shook the coat and put his arms into the sleeves, jumping on the spot to wake himself up more.

He took in his surroundings. The house which had sheltered him from the blazing sunlight after the fight with the shadow demon had a few burn marks on the side closest to the road. As far as he knew, the demon hadn't been able to breathe fire so the others had had to fight yet another spawn of Hell after or even during the fight with the shadow demon.

He was a little hurt by the possibility Buffy hadn't come looking for him, but suspected that she'd have been too busy to worry about him.

He was a little terrified by the thought that it was entirely likely Buffy and the others had all been killed by the legions of the First but again, reasoned that they were too tough for that. She was too tough for that.

He wandered to where an enormous scorch mark spread across the entire street.

"Well, looks like I missed out on some top quality fun," muttered the vampire. "And I suppose you were the fella dishin' out the party treats." He turned around to see a tall robed man in the street behind him.

"Finally, a nice human lookin' Bad for me to brawl with," smirked Spike. "But unfortunately for you, you happen to be standing across the way from the Big Bad, and that means for you -"

He didn't finish the sentence as he felt a hand grip his shoulder and launch him across the road, sending him tumbling across the concrete. Before he had a chance to get up the figure was there, lifting Spike to his feet.

"Silence, hybrid."

For possibly the first time in his lifespan Spike did what he was told and didn't fight back. Later on he wondered if it was some kind of mind control at work.

"You are separated from your group, and this pleases me. You have saved me an immense amount of work and in return, I will not harm you in any way unless you attempt any action contrary to the instructions I am about to issue you."

Spike had felt joy and relief flood into his heart as he read between the lines and discovered that at least some of the Scoobies were still alive – increasing the possibility that Buffy was alive substantially.

"I am sure you are eager to return to your Slayer, however this would be contrary to the aforementioned instructions. You are not to seek out the Slayer under any circumstances. If she seeks you out then you are to evade her attempts. If contact of any kind is established between you two then I will be most displeased and force you to watch her being dismembered slowly over the course of several days.

"I am keeping you alive for a reason, and I see no reason to keep this information from you. You are aware of the coming Apocalypse?"

Spike wanted to give a smart arse comment, but found himself nodding.

"In a prophecy predicting the events of this Apocalypse a being of power – being more than human but possessing a soul – must bear a mythical object of power and make a stand against evil or accelerate its flow into the world. You are such a being. Angelus is another, as am I. The Slayer, though possessing great strength, remains fundamentally human and so cannot bear this object. For centuries it was believed Angelus would be the one to make the decision, however recently it was discovered that another entity similar to, though not identical to Angelus had appeared in this dimension. You, William, are not meant to be. Fate guided Angelus to that Gypsy camp; however the decision to reinstate your soul was an entirely selfish decision."

Spike's voice found some volume at last. "Selfish?" he asked with no small amount of indignation. "I got it back for her!"

"Yes. Exactly. You did not seek out your soul for redemption or through remorse; you did it for yourself – no matter how much you attempt to fool yourself, you sought out your soul so the Slayer would return your love. Ultimately, your quest ended in your own desires. Angelus has been redeeming himself for a century, and everything you have done since obtaining your soul has been for the sole purpose of acquiring the love and respect of the Vampire Slayer."

"So?" asked the vampire, still indignant.

"So, this creates an opportunity for me in that Angelus has been committed to the way of good for many years. You, on the other hand, are the wild card of this scenario. There is a great darkness in your soul yet you ally yourself with the Slayer. You are the embodiment of the greatest paradox known to exist – to find the balance between good and evil. You flirt with evil but somehow manage to remain fundamentally true to yourself and to your love."

"Buffy."

"Angelus, given the choice, would be torn between the decision of his own selfish gain and the annihilation of the world, whereas you would not. If the decision were presented to you to save the life of the Slayer or secure this dimension against evil forever, which would you choose?"

Spike glared at the Erus Veneficus, knowing that the wizard knew full well what he'd do in that scenario.

"As I suspected. Hence the reason for my ultimatum. Keep away from the Slayer, and I will ensure her survival, at least until the Apocalypse comes. Until then, you are forbidden contact of any kind with her, on pain of death – her death. Do we understand each other?"

"Well, I understand you…"

"Excellent. I will check on you intermittently however be aware that I will know if you contact the Slayer."

He vanished.

Spike kicked a small stone down the road, hearing it clink several times before coming to a stop.

"What the bloody hell do you WANT from me!?" he roared all of a sudden. "I bloody well GET the sodding soul, then all I get is bloody HASSLE from EVERYONE! Give a bloody lad, a bloody BREAK!"

"Well now, somebody's having frustration issues."

Spike whirled, ready to tear something apart, but all he could see was a glowing ball of white light.

"And what might this be?" he asked, weary.

"You don't remember me?"

He thought for a moment. "Oh. Cordelia. So, you're a giant ball of white light now, eh. Well, whoopdy-doo, what the bloody hell do you want?"

"That's no way to treat an old…" the voice faltered. "Well, anyway, I just wanted you to know, if it makes you feel any better, he only did that cause I whipped his ass in a fight just now, and he probably needed to vent on a lesser being."

"Yeah, great boost to the ego there…" he muttered, sitting down on the sidewalk.

"But, everything he said was true. You're the wild card, Spanky; it might all come down to you. Then again, it might all come down to Angel, or our good friend the Erus Veneficus might decide to just do it himself, but you never know."

"The who?"

"Oh, he was that big scary magic guy just now."

"Right."

"Seriously, Spike, you have to prepare for the possibility that you'll be the one deciding the fate of the world." She paused. "As unlikely and, frankly, frightening that thought is."

"Yeah, yeah, join the queue. Just cause I don't mope in an alley somewhere for a century doesn't mean I don't have a soul."

"Oh, you have a soul. I can see it as clearly as you can see daylight. Okay, bad example, but I can see it. It's there. It's you that people can't get."

"Why, cause I don't act like Angel?"

"Basically."

"Great…"

"No, think about it. You go all insane for a few weeks then you're basically back to normal again."

"How do you…?"

"Higher being."

"Oh."

"It's the back to normal thing people can't get used to. You never used to kill humans anyway cause of the chip. Then, you smack Buffy around a bit and then leave town, next time anyone sees you you're all insane in the school basement, right next to a fissure leading into Hell."

"But…"

"Then you start acting all weird then go back to the way you were before."

"That's cause -"

"I know, Buffy needed you at your Big Bad best, but you've all managed to do squat, in my humble opinion."

"Hey -"

"Well you haven't, I rustle up all kinds of reinforcements or whatever and all you manage is to get your asses kicked by a giant shadow and just piss off the First and the Erus Veneficus! And it wouldn't bother me but that's all you've managed to do! Piss them off! You don't want to see a being of supreme power pissed off, believe me!"

"Well what else are we supposed to do," retorted Spike, rising to his feet. "Tiptoe around and let the First walk all over us? Let it raise some flunkies and take over the planet? And look who's talkin', Miss 'I'm a big ball of bloody light'! How in the hell is that useful to anyone?"

"I'll have you know I've been very busy these past few hours, setting things into motion you have absolutely no -"

"- No comprehension of, yeah, I've heard this tune before love. How about you get all floaty and the like elsewhere – I've got to figure out what the bloody hell's goin' on, then I'll give a moments pondering as to how to survive this whole war zone Sunnyhell's suddenly become then maybe you can come back to me when I'm a little less preoccupied, eh?"

"Look! Just shut up a minute, will you? This hasn't sunk in for you, has it? You can't go back to Buffy or the Erus Veneficus will kill her. Do you get it? Kill her! Horribly, slowly and painfully! As long as you stay away from her you're safe and she's safe, and she's only safe cause he wants you to toe the line!"

"Yeah, fine, whatever. I've got to…I dunno, do something."

"Ugh! Okay, okay. I'm calm. Look, just try to stay out of trouble, right? And whatever you do, don't go looking for Buffy."

She vanished.

Spike stood there for a moment, staring into the space where Cordelia had just occupied.

"Right."

He stood for a few moments more and then started laughing uncontrollably, having to sit down in his previous position on the sidewalk.

"Oh, this is just…this is beyond words, that's what this whole situation is…"

He just sat there, laughing at the insanity of the world, for a long while.

**********

Cordelia did the disembodied version of a sigh.

"Look, I know it's hard…God knows that I know. But that's just the way of the world, it's hard, and it's unfair."

Connor lay on the floor, staring at the ground. Memories previously inaccessible to him had flooded into his awareness and he remembered eighteen years of Hell, all at once.

"Connor…There isn't anything I can say to you right now to make it better. I can only say that…that some very important people need you right now, and they won't all make it unless you come with me right now."

"…Why?"

"Because you're the only one who can save them."

"No…why…?

Cordy sighed again. "Like I said, life's unfair. You earned this life, Connor, not having to worry about vampires, or demons, or fathers who aren't alive but haunt you. But you don't belong in this world Connor. You belong at your father's side, fighting the darkness back with him."

"What if I don't want to? Do I get a say?"

"…No."

"Then why are even bothering to justify yourself?"

"Because it wasn't my decision to make."

"What, it was destiny then?"

"Yeah. Fate played a part too. But, the fact remains that forty people re walking into a fight they haven't prepared for in the slightest and someone very important is going to die unless you come with me now."

"What, is it the President or something?"

"Don't be silly. You know what a Slayer is don't you? Well there's two at the moment, you've met one before. One of them is going to die unless you walk with me. And the First will have one less enemy left to kill."

"Well, seeing as I have no choice and all…"

Connor lifted himself groggily to his feet. "Well? Let's go."

"One more thing, Connor." She sent a faint tendril of light towards the teenager. He blinked a couple of times, and seemed to stand taller.

"That's gonna help you along. You'll have to deal with your memories eventually but that'll allow you to keep your happy memories and also make them more dominant in your mind, so you aren't swamped by evil thoughts all at once."

"…Okay then."

"Oh, and just one more thing."

"…What?"

"Uhm…you're gonna need one last item before you go."

Connor half smiled at the strangeness of it all. "Alright, then."

**********

Spike sighed in relief, having just dropped off the unconscious figure of Dawn in the road for Faith and Gunn to find. He'd been keeping his distance from the pair, not talking to them, in case the Erus Veneficus heard him wherever he was laying low at the moment. He'd almost lost them, but mission accomplished – getting Dawn back into safe hands before she was eaten or otherwise disfigured horribly.

He started along the alley, intending to find the hole the Erus Veneficus was hiding in. What had disturbed him is the information Dawn had divulged while she was asleep.

The Erus Veneficus had the scythe.

The alley lit up in front of him.

"Not now."

"Look, I know what you're gonna do -"

"Look love, whatever you say isn't gonna stop me from findin' the Erus whatever and stoppin' him from usin' it to slaughter Buffy and the others."

"Stop you? It's the best idea you've had so far!"

"Oh. Thanks. I think."

"Thing is, you're not gonna be able to distract him from hacking into the scythe."

"Oh, no?"

"No. For that, you need to make a stop on the way."

"And presumably you're goin' to tell me where to find the Big Bad himself?"

"Yup."

"Well then, you have my undivided attention." 

**********

He was sitting cross legged on the floor when Spike arrived. All he had to do was keep him talking for a few minutes.

Nothing happened at first, then Spike thought he should get the ball rolling.

"So, I finally found you, eh?"

"It matters not. You could not harm me if you tried."

O-kay, thought the vampire. "I beg to differ, mate."

"I care not about your ramblings. You have no influence over me."

'Influence?' He thought. 'What is this oversized poncey, dressing gown wearing toad going on about?"

"What about if I put my fist through your skull?"

"You would be dead before the thought crossed your mind."

"I see…"

Spike was at a loss on how to proceed.

So he decided to ramble.

"I came here to make sure our little deal was still in action."

"It is. At least, until the deal holds the same objectives I do."

'Objectives? He's lost it!' Spike thought, utterly lost by the exchange. Then it hit him.

The Erus Veneficus thought he was the First.

They were collaborating to some degree to do…something. He decided to try and find out if it was what he thought it was.

"The complete eradication of -"

"Enough. Leave me."

Spike silently cursed, still clueless as to what the two evil's deal was.

"Fair enough, mate."

He turned around and walked out of the basement of the house, grinning. The plan had worked.

**********

'Crap,' thought Cordelia as she shielded the others from the Erus Veneficus' probes. By rendering him incapable of hacking into the scythe through Spike he came straight to the only other person in the world who could do it.

Willow.

It had turned out bad. The best thing she could do was to keep him occupied while Buffy and the others ran as far and as fast as they could before the wizard inevitably caught up to them.

As predicted, the wizard tensed to snatch Willow, and as he let his guard down, Cordelia wrenched the scythe from his grasp.

That was reassuring. That he was stupid enough to actually bring the scythe with him spoke volumes concerning who had the brains and who had the brawn in their "odd couple" existence in this dimension. Unfortunately for Cordy, that meant he had the brawn.

She thought of every possible outcome, then decided on the course of action she thought best.

A fight to the death with the Erus Veneficus.

She smiled to herself as she prepared herself physically and mentally. Then she threw the gauntlet and the fight of her life began.

**********

"Bugger," whispered Wesley as the Turok-Han closed in around them.

He saw a possible window of escape over the burned out wreckage – and presumably the charred corpse of Robin Wood – of the bus and over the fence of the school yard, but didn't think he could make it over with the unconscious Gunn over his shoulder.

"Time for Plan B, then," he muttered.

Gunn moaned and tried to lift himself up. "Plan B…?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what it is yet," said the Englishman.

The Turok-Han were slowly walking towards them.

"Well think quick, English…"

"I'll do my best."

"Only that's never enough, is it Wes?"

He turned suddenly, surprised at the voice that had been absent for so long.

"What do you want with us?"

Lilah laughed. "Oh, I'm going to kill you. Well, they are, but I'm gonna have fun watching." She sat down on the steps of the school bus and regarded Wesley.

He looked desperately at the slowly advancing super vampires.

"You know, I think this will sit well with the history of your life. One last failure."

Wesley gave a despairing glance at Lilah then sat Gunn against the side of the bus. His head rolled to the side, groggily.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Nothin' to be sorry about, Wes," managed Gunn.

Wesley stood and turned to the Turok-Han, ready to go down with as much of a fight as he could humanly manage.

Suddenly a truck roared into the schoolyard, headlights blinding Wesley temporarily. Then without any warning a cascade of water ploughed into his chest and he flew backwards onto the concrete, the air forced out of his lungs, water streaming around him.

His eyes had grown accustomed to the glare of the headlights just in time for him to witness the fiery deaths of the Turok-Han.

"Holy water…?" he muttered, shocked.

The jet of water ceased but water still flowed slowly along the ground beneath him. He shook his head and water flicked the side of the bus from his hair.

The truck's engine rumbled to a stop, and a figure climbed out.

"Fancy seein' you here."

"…Spike?" asked Wesley with incredulity.

"Yeah, the cavalry's arrived."

"How…?"

"We were in the neighbourhood, heard you were in a bit of a fix."

"We?"

"Yeah, met some new friends on my travels."

"How did you hear about this?"

"Like I said, we were in the area. You just got lucky we were here."

"Oh, the fireball." Wesley had temporarily forgotten about the explosion that had taken Robin's life. "About that…Robin was in there." He gestured to the blazing ruin of the school bus.

Spike glanced over, his face unreadable. "That's a shame," he said after a moment's silence.

Wesley knew there had been some bad blood between the two men in the past and didn't really want to press the issue with the vampire.

"We need to get out of here, before the First brings any more reinforcements."

"Agreed. We need to take the bus back with us though."

"Is that one rigged?"

"No, I started it up before, and it didn't explode so I guess that's a good sign."

"Usually."

Wesley lifted himself gingerly off the floor, drenched to the bone.

"I'd offer you a hand, mate, but…you know. Vampire."

"How'd you fill a fire engine full of holy water?"

"That'd be my new acquaintance, Father Greg Duncan."

"Pleased to meet you!" called a voice from the side of the truck.

Wesley shuffled over to where Gunn sat against the bus and helped him up. He was barely conscious and probably didn't register anything that was going on around him.

"Father?"

"Yes, I'm a priest."

"A tactically minded priest, mind. This was his idea."

Wesley hoisted Gunn onto the bus and lay him on one of the seats. He walked back to the driver's seat and twisted a few of the exposed wires from his previous attempts to start the bus and the engine roared to life.

"Do you have any more new weapons handy?" called Wesley.

"No, but I have a few ideas," was the reply.

He heard Spike tell the priest to take the fire truck back to the Summers' house, obviously the priest knew where it was because the truck had fired up and was ready to go almost immediately afterwards.

Spike sauntered over to the bus and met Wesley on the edge of the pool of holy water.

"Look mate…I've been encounterin' your good friend the Erus Veneficus and he's told me to stay put and away from Buffy or he'll kill her."

"I doubt he'd bother now. He has Willow and the scythe, he'll be pooling his resources into breaking the pair."

"Damn, a lot's happened while I've been gone…"

"Yes, it has. I have to go get some things from Robin's car, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll start headin' back to the house in the bus then. I mean, Robin's not here to drive his car back now anymore, is he?"

"Oh…yes. I'll take the car. Keep an eye on Gunn will you? He was caught in the blast and he's injured pretty badly."

"Sure."

They parted ways and Wesley ran outside to the car.

Fortunately Robin had left it unlocked and ticking over. As he was about to climb in, something made him look up the street to see a shadow speeding towards him along the road.

He whirled around. "Spike! Get out of here!" he roared, before leaping into the car, jamming it into gear and pressing the accelerator to the ground.

He checked in the mirror for the shadow and felt a sinking feeling as he saw it gaining on them rapidly. Soon it would be upon them, and this time he got the feeling they were on their own.

**********

Spike is back! Hail to the Peroxide One! Nah, I jest, but R/R pls! Thanks!  



	13. Chapter 13

"Spike! Get out of here!" 

Spike heard Wesley's roar of warning and leaped into the bus's driver's seat, slamming it into gear and pulling away.

"Spike!" cried another voice.

The vampire did a double take of the side of the bus then slowed down slightly to let Angel jump onto the bus.

"What's going on?"

"Dunno, Wesley shouted for me to get out of here; that's what I'm gonna do."

"What about that huge explosion just now?"

Spike stared levelly at his grandsire. "Nice to see you too."

"Don't start, Spike."

"Alright, on the account of our lives being in mortal danger I'll give it a rest. For now. That was a school bus exploding with poor old Robin Wood inside of it. That big pool of holy water on the ground back there was our unique way of dealing with the ambush the First set up to take out Wes and Gunn."

"Right."

Spike had pulled out onto the road to see Robin's car hurtling away after the fire engine the priest was driving. Wesley suddenly swung the car around and headed back past the bus and towards the shadow Spike had noticed in the distance.

"Not another one…" he muttered. Angel looked in the mirror also and groaned.

**********

Wesley revved the engine and shot past the bus, sticking his arm out of the open window and blasting the shadow with the handgun before he shot right through it. He slammed on the brakes, and unaware this was the second time this car had been inside a demon shadow, twisted the wheel until he thought he'd turned 180 degrees then revved the engine again. 

**********

"Turn here – turn – here!"

"Shut up, will you?" demanded Spike as he failed to turn the corner.

"You're gonna get us killed," warned Angel.

"No, that giant shadow is probably goin' to get us killed, but thanks for the thought."

"Yeah, you're gonna get us killed by letting the shadow catch up to us and…letting that kill us."

Spike sighed. "Very coherent."

"Shut up, just drive where I tell you to."

"Uhm – no, I don't think so."

"Spike!"

"Look, mate, this isn't the time for us to have one of our little spats, have you noticed the way the sky's brightening more and more by the second?"

"Yeah, that'd be because of the sun, Spike."

"And what does the sun do to vampires?"

"Which is why we have to get under cover as soon as we can."

"The only cover we're goin' to get to is Buffy's house, because they need this bus to…do something."

"Great, you're gonna drive this bus all the way to Buffy's house through the impending sunrise and you don't even know why. Sure you got a soul and not your brain removed?"

"I didn't have a brain to begin with."

"Right, course."

Spike swung the bus around another corner.

"It's not that far anyway, you managed to run to the school in about five minutes, didn't you?"

"I took the direct route though."

"Ah, right." Spike checked the mirror. "It's gaining on us."

"Any weapons in here?"

"I doubt it, it's a school bus, mate. They don't exactly promote sharp objects in the educational system anymore, last time I checked anyway."

"Just drive the bus, Spike." Angel frantically searched for some kind of weapon to use against the approaching demon, but couldn't find anything.

"It's a giant bloody shadow," called Spike from the front. "I doubt you'd be able to hit it anyway, unless it turns into its solid version and starts running really fast and gaining on us even more."

"What?" shouted Angel, glaring up at Spike, whose voice had trailed off at the end of the sentence. Then he looked through the rear mirror to see the enormous demon they'd fought earlier on the street. "Oh…"

"Any news on that weapon?"

Angel ran to the front of the bus. "You're driving one!"

Spike gave a puzzled look. "I'm sure I've had this -" The bus lurched violently and Angel cried out Spike's name again as he staggered to the side. Spike fought to gain control of the bus and the demon let go.

"How much longer to the house?"

"More importantly, how much longer til the sun rises?" asked Spike, regarding the tops of the buildings around them glowing red as the sun prepared to break free of the shadows.

**********

Wesley was trapped behind the demon as it turned into its solid form and despite being the one who was attacking it, it was paying little to no attention to him, the only evidence of an attack being a slimy streak across the windscreen where a tentacle had brushed against the car.

He tried to reload the gun while attempting to overtake the demon but he couldn't manage it, flinging the gun to one side in distaste. From what he could tell, it had hold of the bus and it was slowing down.

**********

"Are we slowing down?" asked Angel desperately.

"That'd be a yes, on the account of the demon dragging the rear of the bus," retorted Spike.

"Right, that's it," growled Angel. He sprinted to the back of the bus and rammed into the emergency door, flinging it open and driving the demon off balance, causing it to let go of the bus. He almost fell out when the bus lurched forward but grabbed hold of the side of the doorway. Wesley tore past the demon as it stumbled to the side and shot in front of the bus. Angel pulled the door closed and ran back to the front.

"Get us out of here, Spike."

"I'll do my…" Spike stopped as he saw the fire engine much closer than he remembered. "What's he…?"

Suddenly the fire truck slammed on its brakes, Wesley swerving around to avoid a collision.

"Bollocks!" cried Spike and he wrenched the wheel to the side, barely avoiding the front of the heavier vehicle as it slid to the side, blocking the whole road and slamming into the torso of the massive demon.

The fire truck lifted onto two wheels and the demon soared backwards and collapsed onto the road. The truck's momentum kept it going and it slid on two tyres down towards to demon, coming to an eventual stop right over the monster and after hanging in the air for a few seconds, lazily collapsed onto it, sending a cascade of blood all over the street.

Spike and Wesley had brought their vehicles to a stop, and the three men gaped openly as the priest jumped out of the fire truck and walked around to the side. He took a large tub of petrol from one of the compartments, then spread the fuel around the driver's cab, then walked towards the school bus making a trail of the liquid in front of him. Then, he threw the tub aside and reached into a pocket bringing out a lighter. He flicked it until a flame appeared, then set fire to the edge of the trail. He ran towards the trio and covered his head as the trail of fire reached the engine and made it explode violently, the noise echoing around them as Spike, Angel and Wesley covered their ears.

Then there was silence. The priest walked up to Angel.

"Father Greg Duncan, pleased to meet you." He offered his hand to the vampire, who dumbly shook it.

He looked over at Spike. "…A priest?" The other vampire just shrugged and shook his head in disbelief.

Father Duncan grinned at Angel, then clambered onto the bus.

Wesley chuckled quietly then got back into the car and pulled away slowly, and the two vampires, after realising daylight was almost upon them, hid in the shadows inside the bus as the priest drove them home.

**********

Giles could simply stand and stare at the battered car and the blackened bus as they rolled to a stop outside the equally dilapidated house.

Faith strode outside after hearing the hiss of the bus's brakes and regarded the newcomer as he climbed off the bus.

"Twenty says he's evil somehow," she wagered. Giles chose to ignore the comment and instead threw a couple of blankets into the bus after fetching them from the big pile of materials which now made up the Summers' front lawn.

Angel and Spike disappeared inside and Wesley wandered over to the other Brit.

"Robin didn't make it," he said after a moment.

Giles sighed. "That's a shame," he said, unknowingly echoing Spike's sentiment.

"What happened?" asked Faith, her face unreadable.

"We think the First knew what we'd do and planted a car bomb in one of the buses, hoping we'd get into it, and Robin did."

"So why aren't you and Charlie-boy dead?" asked Faith, faintly hostile, gesturing to Gunn as a couple of Slayers carried him inside.

"We were following Robin's suggestion that we bring another bus back. Then we were assaulted by Turok-Han but Spike and the priest saved us by using a fire engine filled with holy water."

Giles looked impressed, however Faith just stared at Wesley.

"It's a shame he didn't go down fighting," she said finally, and walked off.

The two men watched her walk inside and then Giles felt a finger tap his shoulder.

"Father Greg Duncan, pleased to meet you," said the balding man. Giles estimated his age to be around fifty. He was dressed in his customary clergy uniform, and so looked uncomfortably like Caleb.

He took the Father's hand and shook it.

"I hope I won't be a burden around here, Spike tells me you could use an extra set of hands."

"Yes, every little helps," murmured Giles.

Wesley looked at Giles. "I'd better show him around, introduce him."

"Yes, that'd be best, I think. Buffy's still unconscious, and I don't think Father Duncan should be around her when she wakes up. We've had problems with members of the clergy recently," he added, mainly for the priest's benefit. He nodded and then moved off, the Father in tow.

Giles sighed. It was another day.

**********

"Oh my gosh," gushed Fred. "What happened?"

"He's going to be fine," said Wesley from behind her as the Slayers dropped off Gunn on a hastily assembled cot.

"Yes, he's also in my prayers," added a strange voice.

Fred whirled around, panic stricken. "You said he's gonna be fine!"

"Uh…he is…I just meant he's in my prayers."

"Oh. Don't scare people like that, alright?" demanded Fred and with that went to attend to Gunn. Wesley shrugged apologetically at the priest and then went to speak with Fred, leaving Father Duncan to his own devices.

"Hey…" he whispered.

She turned and smiled wearily at him. "Long day, right?"

"Long year, more like it. I thought I'd be able to sleep for a month or so after Jasmine was defeated but the fight continues for us relentlessly."

"Well, maybe we should look on the bright side," said Fred. Wesley gave her a quizzical look as he watched her search for a suitable reason.

"Uhm…we should be able to rest after the First's defeated, right?" She grinned enthusiastically, and Wesley, helpless in the sight of her beaming face, could only smile back.

He watched her tinker around for a few moments longer then looked around for the priest – to see he'd disappeared from sight. He sighed then touched Fred's shoulder.

"I'm going to find a quiet place to rest," he said, and Fred nodded. He headed away, further into the house.

**********

Xander let out a tense breath and sat down on the dilapidated couch next to Anya. All he wanted to do was sleep – if Anya decided to join him, so much the better – but he knew there was too much to do to even consider sleep. However, as soon as his head hit the couch, he had drifted off to sleep before he even realised he was doing it.

**********

Andrew huddled in a corner, watching the Slayers cart boxes and crates and lots of other things outside, ready to be loaded onto the bus. Before long someone had noticed the corner he was sitting in and shuffled over.  
Luckily, she was in no mood to help shifting gear and therefore sat down next to him without making him help.

"Hey," said Andrew quietly, recognising the need to stay quiet if he wanted to get out of the heavy lifting.

"Hey," said Dawn. She'd recently awakened and had started putting an appearance in around the house, slowly coming to her senses once again.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Tired, I guess."

"I can imagine. You were gone for a while."

An uncomfortable silence stretched between the two, and Andrew inevitably tried to fill it.

"Nothing really happened while you were gone…I mean, Willow got kidnapped, oh, and the house kinda got demolished. Spike's back, too. That Gunn guy is out cold, again. Buffy too. She's gonna be okay though. Slayer strength and healing and all that. Oh yeah, Willow went evil again before she got snatched, almost forgot about that. And all the Potentials are Slayers, but I guess you already heard about that… Robin Wood got blowed up, and there's a new priest guy hanging around, let's hope he doesn't turn out evil like the last one." He glanced over at her. "Other than that, nothing really."

"It spoke to me, you know."

Rather than be discouraged by this apparent change of conversation, Andrew tried to make sense of it. "I know, it's hard to get used to. But just because you've met one evil priest doesn't mean every other member of the clergy - "

"The First, dumbass."

"Oh. Well, that's hard to get used to, as well."

They watched the Slayers march up and down in front of them, each lost in their own thoughts.

**********

Faith marched resolutely into the kitchen and slammed her fists into the counters. One made a cracking noise, and she felt a little bit better for having done it. But Robin dying reinforced her belief that the universe was out to get her – every time she remotely opened up to anyone, they were taken away from her.

She huffed loudly and threw herself onto a stool. It was then she realised there was somebody else in the room with her.

"Oh… didn't realise anyone else was in here."

Lorne threw back whatever he was drinking and went to rinse out the glass. "Slayer senses suffering from all the stress, honey? Not only did I not try to hide but – hello, demon!"

Faith snorted. "I think everyone's feelin' the pressure lately."

He paused for a moment. "It was an accident, you know. The First didn't kill him because you and him…you know. It was a random thing."  
She whirled on him, shocked. Before she could say anything, he carried on talking. "Part of the aura-reading thing, sometimes you don't have to sing for me to see what you're already screaming. Not literally, of course."

"Right…"

"I can't take the pain away, but I'm an expert in destinies and my professional opinion is that you aren't supposed to be alone forever. You can trust me on that."

She stared at the ground, trying to make sense of what he'd said. Could she hope to hope? For so long she'd either been hiding or redeeming herself, could she reach a point where she could stop paying?

"Maybe you should talk to Angel about that," said Lorne, surprising her again. "And I didn't have to be an aura-reading, all-singing all-dancing demon from another dimension to see that – it's written all over your face, sweetheart." He patted her shoulder and then left her alone.

**********

Spike carefully moved a lock of hair out of Buffy's face and behind her ear.

"Weird that, even though they're unconscious, that one bit of hair still manages to get out of place."

Connor grunted from behind him, remembering Cordy's coma. How it wasn't really her, but Jasmine all along. Even hours and hours later, he hadn't adjusted completely to that revelation, and the fact that it was Cordy herself who was telling him – from a higher plane to boot – added to the distress he felt.

"Talkative little nipper, aren't you?" asked Spike. "You know, if I didn't know vampires are incapable of squeezin' out kids I'd swear you're Angel's son."

Connor stared at Spike strangely, making the vampire uncomfortable.

"All right, mate, just makin' a bit of conversation…"

"You called me 'Brood Junior' when we were on the streets."

"Uhm…right, okay."

Spike went to walk out of the room but Connor jumped up and barred the exit.

"No, what is it?"

"Not tryin' to deliberately contradict you here, but this is the first time we've spoken."

Connor stared at him again making Spike back away, uneasy.

"Okay, that's getting creepy."

"You're trying to tell me this is the first time we've spoken?"

"…Yeah."

"Then how come I remember different?"

"Well, obviously someone in this room has a faulty memory disorder, and I'm fairly confident that it isn't me."

"Well, so am I."

"And that puts us right back a square one. Why don't you explain what you think you remember, and then I'll do likewise."

"Well…right after the fight with the Erus Veneficus, we all got separated by a big wall of fire, and some of us had to come back to the house another way, and me and you were in that group. Somewhere along the way you called me 'Brood Junior'."

"What so you really are Angel's son?"

Connor nodded.

"Bloody hell! How the hell did that happen?"

"Long story."

"I can imagine. Hang on a tick, the fight with the Erus Veneficus downstairs?"

"No, the one after we fought that shadow demon."

"Ah, so it was him who caused those burn marks…"

"You mean you didn't know?"

"No, I got knocked into a house fightin' that demon you mentioned and passed out. Next thing I remember, I'm talkin' to the big man himself then Cordelia of all people shows up, then Gunn and Faith lookin' for Dawn."

"Then something's wrong here. I can definitely remember…" Connor paused, then abruptly stabbed a finger into Spike's shoulder.

"Ow! What did you…?" he asked, then trailed off, understanding. "Oh. Oh, I see."

"I think we'd better tell the others," suggested Connor, and he and the vampire rushed downstairs.

**********

'A quiet place to rest,' unfortunately for Wesley, ended up being about three minutes of poking around the house for an unoccupied corner then being collared into directing the Slayers while they loaded up the bus.

And that was where he now stood, pointing girls to either boxes or spaces to put ones that they carried. The process was going very well, he thought, and they could be underway almost immediately.

The trouble was, deciding on a place to go to.

And that was the point being debated – rather hotly – between an increasingly large group of people standing just beyond the open front door of the house. He let it continue for several more minutes, then sighed tiredly and trudged over.

"What's the problem?" he asked the closest person.

Everyone turned to face him. In the group were several Slayers he hadn't had time to learn the names of yet, Kennedy, Angel, Giles and Faith.

"We can't decide where to head off to now," supplied Kennedy.

"I think it's pretty obvious where we've got to go now," said Wesley.

Everyone present muttered a variation of 'So do I,' but from the noise of the debate they all had a different destination in mind.

"We have to hit the First while it's beaten back for the moment. We've now killed two of those shadow demons, and several Turok-Han. The Erus Veneficus has the object it's been searching a millennia for, and we're in a stronger position than ever before with our new Slayers. Its plan all along has been to destroy the Slayer line and to become corporeal, ruling over our dimension. We've taken one of those objectives out of its grasp and now all we have to do is disable the other to cut off its dominance here, if only temporarily."

"So…?" asked Kennedy.

"So," said Wesley, coolly meeting her confrontational tone and glare, "We have to go to its power base, and since Caleb is dead and the scythe has been recovered from the vineyard…"

Angel grinned suddenly. "See? I told you."

"We have to take back Sunnydale High."

**********

It's been a long time coming, but hopefully it was worth the wait. Review please.  



	14. Chapter 14

"Think about it," continued Wesley. "Why would the First set traps and an ambush around the school unless it wanted to keep us away from the building?" 

"It makes sense," concurred Giles. "Tactically speaking, we're less of a threat on the move than we are at this house – in fact, I think the First would prefer us to be moving because we have wounded and a lot of supplies to take care of. We would still have to make those considerations in the house, but it's a fortified position."

"Yeah, real fortified," quipped Kennedy as she glanced at the gaping hole in the front wall of the next room.

"The point is, we can move in and seize the school with minimal casualties now that we have this force of Slayers to back us up," reiterated Wesley.

"You're right," said Angel. "And we have to make this strike as soon as possible."

Wesley nodded at the vampire, and the Slayers all straightened up as if preparing to tackle this planning like it was an actual battle.

"Alright, then. The bus should be loaded within half an hour, I recommend we set out at that time and take the school immediately."

"Ah…" said Kennedy, attracting everyone's attention. "I hate to sound miss petulant child but I'm gonna stand by what I said before."

Wesley looked at her enquiringly.

"We have to find Willow."

**********

"Try again."

"I told you, I can't!"

"Try again."

"Is there even a rational part of you left? I just told you I can't!" Willow screamed as a harsh red light enveloped her, and then passed away.

"Try again."

Willow sobbed in despair. The light claimed her again.

"Try again."

**********

"I can feel her hurting," continued Kennedy as the others listened intently. "I'm getting the impression that…it's not that she would give the power of that scythe to the Erus Veneficus, but I think that she can't."

"Cordelia must have drained it of its power when she activated the Slayers," mused Giles.

"Yeah, something like that. But that doesn't mean we abandon her."

"Of course not," stated Angel firmly. "But we can't let the First summon another one of those demons or we'll lose this opportunity. We have to take the Seal and then we can worry about the Erus Veneficus."

"Agreed," said Wesley, and Giles nodded in concurrence.

"Wes," said Faith suddenly. She'd almost been forgotten about in the discussion. "The First doesn't have any big shadow demons handy but there's bound to be some other surprises about the place other than that bus."

"That's true, but I think the school will be almost completely deserted of both Turok-Han and Bringers so we'll be able to identify and disarm any traps it might have set at leisure."

She looked into the distance for a moment, obviously giving the plan some thought. "Alright," she said finally. "But I still think we're missing something."

"We probably are," agreed Wesley, "But unfortunately we don't have the luxury of gathering all of the information on the situation, we can only take opportunities when they present themselves to us."

"I don't mean to doubt you, Wes, I can just remember another recent 'opportunity' that almost got most of the people in this house blown up."

He tried to smile reassuringly. "We'll go in with our wits fully about us this time, prepared as well as we can be."

She nodded and headed towards the bus, lifting up a container along the way.

"Alright then," said Giles. "Let's get started."

**********

The previous night, darkness seeped around the buildings of a Sunnydale street in the blackest of night. Not even moonlight illuminated this street, only the few remaining street lights which flickered dimly, valiantly fighting back the suffocating blackness, even if it was for the briefest of seconds.

A hundred feet down the road, the streetlights, powered by one of the few electric generators still functioning in the city, glowed happily in the normal, yet still black night. This one area, though, was plunged into such inky blackness it was unnatural.

One of the lights flickered and illuminated a scurrying figure which rushed towards the very centre of the void.

It was a Bringer. Not having eyes, it needed no light to bring about the First's will and knew exactly where its objective lay – or more precisely, hovered above the street.

He reached out and plucked a tiny dot out of the air. A normal human wouldn't have been able to see either the dot or the Bringer, but they were both there nonetheless. The Bringer carefully cupped the dot in his hands and then boldly walked down the street. Boldly, because he was still enveloped in the field of pure blackness.

As he rounded the corner further down the street, the streetlights which had just been flickering sporadically flickered to life and the night returned to normal, and then moments later died as their electric generator failed, leaving no-one the wiser as to the strange effects of the field of inky darkness.

**********

Buffy's eyes snapped open and she gasped as she took in her surroundings. She wasn't in her house, and Willow was nowhere in sight.

"Woah, calm down," said a familiar voice from beside her. She looked into Xander's eyes. "You're safe."

She was on a bus. "I'm on a bus," she stated matter of factly.

"Hey Giles," called Xander. "We've got a severe case of 'fire bad, tree pretty' over here."

Giles shuffled over. "Buffy, you're awake."

"Uh-oh, it's contagious," muttered Xander, and Giles pretended he hadn't heard the younger man. The Watcher brought Buffy up to date on current events, and she stood up, stretched as well as she could under the circumstances, and then strode to the front of the bus where Connor guided the bus through the deserted streets.

"How far are we?"

"Not far," was the curt reply. Buffy suddenly noticed how there was none of the usual chit-chat present even in a group of apocalyptic demon fighters riding into battle. Even though it was broad daylight everyone sat riveted by the surrounding buildings, watching for Turok-Han, Bringers or potentially deadlier enemies.

Buffy tried to push the fact that Spike was still alive to the back of her mind and focus on the upcoming battle.

But then Giles was beside her, and she couldn't resist the burning desire to know any longer.

"Where…?"

"Hmm? Oh…he and Angel are approaching the school via the sewers."

"Of course."

The bus turned slowly around a corner, and there before them stood Sunnydale High in all its high tech splendour.

Buffy stared at the building, and without looking away called to the others. "Stay alert."

Not even that brief warning was needed for the others.

The bus rolled into the yard of the school past the wreckage of its twin. Buffy saw Faith look and then quickly move to the other side of the bus.

Connor applied the brakes and they hissed loudly. The doors rumbled open, and he switched off the ignition. An uneasy silence echoed around the occupants of the bus.

"You all know where to go, right?"

Nods from all around.

"All right then, let's go."

The Slayers poured out of the bus, creating a perimeter around the bus. Lorne, Dawn, Anya, Xander, Father Duncan and Andrew stayed on the bus with the dubious job of 'guarding the wounded and the supplies,' a job which Lorne and Anya readily accepted, Andrew meekly agreed with, Xander made a small show of wanting to come with the main group but then 'coming around' to the idea without much of a fight, Father Duncan had quickly seen the logic of and which Dawn hotly protested. She had agreed only after being threatened with being chained to one of the seats, and even then she had glared and stomped around.

Wesley and Gunn, the Brit wielding a semi-automatic shotgun and Gunn holding a large battleaxe, headed to the entrance of the school to do some recon. Buffy, after inspecting the battle line, got everyone into a huddle.

"Alright, I've been out of it but I'm all up to speed. But, keeping in mind I've only just woken up, can I get a recap please?"

Giles smiled and stepped forward. "Wesley and Gunn are scouting ahead now, and then we'll split into three groups. Wesley will lead one, Faith another and you, Buffy, will head up the last. We've determined there are three routes to the Seal which the Turok-Han, or indeed anything else the First can raise, and we are travelling along these routes. Then we simply head along, securing key locations like the cafeteria and the gym, and down towards the Seal."

"Simply…" said Buffy, mulling over Giles' word. "Let's hope so anyway."

She looked around and asked the same question again. "Everyone know where they have to be? Alright then, let's go!"

The group burst across to where Wesley and Gunn held the perimeter, then through into the main building. Silence descended upon them as Wesley's gun swept across every potential hiding place – even if it was bathed in sunlight – and Gunn crouched, ready to meet anything that might launch out to attack them.

Wesley split off down one corridor with Fred and six Slayers following him.

Faith headed down another with Gunn and five of her sister Slayers.

Buffy continued down the same long hallway with Giles and Connor flanking her, the three remaining Slayers bringing up the rear.

The attack was underway.

**********

The Bringer, only hours earlier, had crept along the same corridor clutching the same black dot he had retrieved from the street. Carefully he headed down corridors and hallways, stairs and then chambers until he had reached his destination.

The First itself stood next to the Seal.

"Do it," it commanded, and the Bringer, instinctively knowing what its master wanted, complied without a fleeting thought to the contrary.

For even to think of disobedience was a slow, agonising death.

He slowly reached forward over the lamb's hideous visage, and releasing the dot, sensed it hover safely just above the surface of the gateway to Hell.

He made a ritual gesture and then abruptly drew his knife from his belt and stabbed it into the centre of the dot. A high pitched shriek had emanated from it and a torrent of fluid had rushed out of the black and splashed onto the surface of the Seal.

"And so," intoned the First, "That which I have summoned has returned to that which I summoned it from." Then it scowled. "The Slayer and her friends think they can kill my precious minion? Well if quality doesn't work then we can always try quantity."

The Seal popped open and retracted into the earth. Still the blood flowed from the earthly remains of the shadow demon. Then, slowly, implacably, a taloned hand slapped onto the blood soaked dirt.

The Turok-Han pulled itself up from the gateway and growled. The First turned to the Bringer once again.

"Rig one of the buses with an explosive device." Then it turned back to the Turok-Han. "Tell me, do you happen to know what 'kamikaze' means?"

The creature grinned wickedly as more and more of its spawn filled the chamber.

**********

Wesley covered the Slayers down the corridor with his weapon and glanced over at Fred, smiling reassuringly. She returned the grim smile and they continued down, checking all the while for any kind of trap, be it tripwires, mystical sensors, explosive devices – anything.

**********

Faith crept cautiously along the hallway, poking her head into one of the classrooms along the way. Nothing. She jerked her head to Gunn and they continued on, this time Gunn taking the lead and checking the next room. Then he waved them on and another Slayer, Katie, led the way. Thus they continued towards the evil Seal.

**********

The eerie silence continued to be unbroken as Buffy entered the cafeteria. Chairs lay on the floor, tables were upturned, and food and blood splattered the walls.

Connor made a beeline for the kitchen using tables as cover then disappeared from view for a few seconds. He emerged from the back room and shook his head.

Buffy let loose a tense breath. Somehow she got the feeling that, although she should be glad the school was apparently deserted that something was going to happen, and that it wasn't a good thing.

They exited the room and carried on their way.

**********

Angel and Spike also walked in silence, uneasy due to the fact they were now under the premises of Sunnydale High. The plan was to meet the others in the chamber containing the Seal, but Angel wanted to make good enough time to be able to meet up as they entered the basement, and Spike obviously had similar sentiments as he didn't argue the point.

They approached the sewer entrance to the basement.

"Are you ready?" muttered Spike, and Angel silently nodded. He set his shoulder and charged into the school.

**********

"What was that?" asked Fred suddenly.

Everyone whirled around, several clicks echoing as Wesley and two of the Slayers aimed guns down the corridor towards the scraping sound they'd just heard.

Slowly, almost painfully, Wesley stepped towards the corner and after a moments hesitation poked his head around to look. The hallway was empty. Unconvinced, he jerked his head to the others and the Slayers appeared on either side of him aiming their guns.

He continued his slow advance and was about to give up and head back when the doors to one of the classrooms burst open. One of the Slayers shrieked and fired a round at the figure which emerged, and it dived for cover and another figure raised its arms protectively.

Nerves completely shot, Wesley identified the figures just as he was about to pull the trigger and sighed tensely. "Hold your fire," he said quickly.

Spike got up, looking a mixture of terrified and pissed off. Angel just managed to look surprised.

"Uh…I'm…sorry," managed the Slayer who'd shot the round. "You're vampires, and I haven't quite got used to the whole sensing you guys thing."

"It's okay," said Spike. "You might want to work on the aim though, you sort of missed me."

"Oh…right."

The two vampires walked to meet the small group.

"Might want to give us some warning next time," said Wesley, grinning tightly.

Angel grunted and nodded. "Maybe we should continue on."

Spike shook his head. "I'm gonna go find some of the others. Distribute the strength a bit better."

"Good idea," said Angel a bit too enthusiastically, and after being eyed by Spike for a few moments, turned and headed down the corridor. Wesley exchanged a look with Fred, then they and the Slayers followed the ensouled vampire while the other went to track the others.

**********

"This isn't right," insisted Faith. "There should be something here, anything."

"I hear that. The First sets that bus to explode then all we get is silence inside the school? Somethin' ain't right here."

Faith gestured to the others to stop and huddle.

"Okay, we have to get to the Seal but I'm thinkin' this whole thing is a big trap."

"What, the First lured us in here?" asked a Slayer, Katie.

"I think so. It's too quiet. There should at least be some Bringers about, and there's nothing."

"So what do we do? We can't exactly run off and leave the others, we kinda have to keep going," said another Slayer.

"Actually," said Katie slowly, reaching behind her. "Me and some others thought ahead to something like this happening." Her hand reappeared with a walkie-talkie in it. Faith smiled and took the offered radio.

**********

Buffy nearly jumped out of her skin when Faith's voice crackled from behind her. Quickly, she snatched the radio from the hands of the startled Slayer and pressed the button.

"What is it Faith?"

There was a brief moments silence.

"I'm not likin' this, B. It's too quiet."

"I agree," floated Wesley's voice from the speaker. "There should be something here but there's nothing."

Buffy sighed and regarded the situation for a moment.

"We haven't seen anything either," crackled Xander's voice suddenly. "I mean, we have this whole daylight thing going on but Bringers can move around in the daytime, right?"

"We don't have any choice," she said into the device. "We have to press on. Good thinking to the guys who thought up this radio thing," she added, smiling at the Slayer in front of her.

"Me and Spike have arrived, by the way," came Angel's voice. "He said he was going to head off and spread the strength around between us, or something."

"Has anyone seen him?" asked Buffy after a moments hesitation. The responses rolled in – no-one had. "Okay, then. Keep in touch, stay alert and keep on towards the Seal. We aren't far now."

She clipped the radio to her belt after asking the previous owner if it was alright for her to do so. Then they pressed on.

**********

Faith had done the same thing as Buffy, and the unfamiliar weight of the radio bounced against her hip from her belt. They heard a voice from behind them.

"Hey, wait up!"

Spike trotted up to them and smiled. "You're a hard girl to catch, when you want to be."

"Yeah, well…" muttered Faith. She nodded down the corridor and they pressed on.

"Hang on," said Spike suddenly. He stood upright and listened intently. Faith drew a breath to ask what was happening but Spike raised his hand and listened a second longer then shook his head.

"Thought I heard something…"

Faith remembered Buffy's question earlier and unclipped the radio suddenly. She held it out to him.

"B asked if we'd seen you, I guess you should be the one to say hello."

He stood looking at the radio for a moment, making no movement to take it. Faith shook the radio at him and then a terrible suspicion fell upon her.

"Spike, take the radio."

He looked at her helplessly for a second and then grinned.

"Thank God you're all as gullible as I thought. You almost moved out of my little ambush, it took a lot of planning and you only needed to stay put for a few seconds longer." He winked out of existence.

Faith pressed down on the radio. "Heads up everyone, if you see Spike make sure he's actually solid before listening to him."

Buffy's voice floated urgently back. "The First?"

"Yeah, said it'd set up an ambush for us or something. Needed us to stay still a few more seconds, so it distracted us by being Spike."

"What's the ambush?" asked Wesley.

"Dunno yet, I'm guessing it'll be Bringers."

"Get out of there Faith," came Buffy's voice. "We'll come to back you up – where are you?"

Faith looked around, checking for visible landmarks. Amanda took the radio from her. "We're by the science labs."

"We're not far," answered Wesley tersely. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

Faith started running down the corridor from the way they'd come but Turok-Han poured from around the corners. She turned and saw that they were surrounded.

"You ready for some more ubervamp action, Charlie-boy?" she asked, as Gunn took a position directly behind her so they could fight back-to-back.

"'Course," he said cockily, but Faith could sense the tension. "Just watch my back, 'aight?"

Faith directed the other Slayers into defensive positions. "Katie, take the first wave – Joanne, be ready to back her up when they get too much to handle. Rona, you and Amanda do the same but from behind us. Anne, you're with me and Gunn supporting them." Anne cocked her pistol and took aim at the nearest vampire. The other four Slayers took up their positions and Faith and Gunn tensed for the assault. 

Then the Turok-Han approached.

**********

Wesley tore down the corridor, followed closely by his team. He made a last second check of his shotgun and the rounded a corner to see the backs of too many Turok-Han to count. He skidded to a stop and the vampires turned slowly to face them, snarling.

"Alright everyone, just like you were trained – one vampire at a time. Pick your targets wisely and concentrate on it until it's dust, then pick another. We can do this, remember to compensate for your additional strength, and trust your instincts."

The Slayers took up positions behind him and he raised the shotgun.

The Turok-Han ran towards them.

**********

Buffy was reasonably certain of her knowledge of the school layout but was equally certain she'd taken a wrong turn somewhere. There wasn't time to turn back so they ploughed on, Giles at the rear – mainly due to his speed not being enhanced like the others – and Connor in front, due to his unique parentage granting him augmented abilities.

Gunshots echoed through the halls and Buffy instantly focused on them, tearing towards the sounds as they were joined by the screaming of human girls and the roaring of Turok-Han.

The radio crackled once and Buffy distinctly heard the sound of a blade entering flesh – she'd heard it often enough in her lifetime to recognise the noise.

Then she heard a girl groaning, and as far as she knew Faith was the only other female with a radio.

She tried to travel even faster as the radio feed got cut and together they tore towards the battle.

**********

Wahey! Another update **really** quickly! Okay, here's the part where I beg for help! I'm planning something a *little* different for the next chapter and it may take me a while, but I'm asking anyone who has the time to email me (Nisus1985@yahoo.co.uk) to be a beta reader, for the next chapter only and then if we want to carry it on we can discuss it later, but I think with the thing I'm gonna do I'll have to do it just right, and to do that I'll need a beta reader. Preferably someone who's familiar with the story so far! But if not ah well. Benefits: you'll get to see my (hopefully) fantastic chapter at least a few hours before everyone else and tear it to pieces! Hmm, not so great benefits I guess, but if you're interested just give me an email. Enough rambling - please review! Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

A.N. Sais are those fork things Jennifer Garner uses in Daredevil. 

This is a bit of an experiment. A chapter long fight. Also, ever watched 24…? :D

**********

Sunnydale High, Sunnydale, California.

08:36:25 AM.

Wesley opened fire on the Turok-Han, blasts ricocheting off the walls and felling the vampires with the pure force of the weapon, however only wounding them rather than killing them like they would a human being.

He unloaded seven shells into the oncoming hoard and then the shotgun clicked empty. He stepped backwards almost as the Turok-Han where upon him and the Slayers swept around him, engaging the monstrous creatures in hand to hand combat. The empty magazine fell to the ground, and he shoved another into its place. Cocking the shotgun, he turned back into the fray and fired into a Turok-Han's face at point blank range, reducing it to a pile of dust on the floor. He swept around, smacking the butt of the gun into a vampire's chest and then again into the back of a monster which was pinning the Slayer Jenny into place. It crumpled to the floor and Fred brought her sword down, decapitating the vampire and turning it into dust.

Allowing himself the briefest of smiles to Fred, he checked around him and saw the Slayers had formed an effective battle line along the width of the corridor, with no Turok-Han behind them.

An almost miraculous break in the fighting occurred as each Slayer pushed back the vampire she was fighting and Wesley took the opportunity.

"Get down!" he cried, leaping forward and as each of the Slayers ducked down to safety and he repeated the extremely effective manoeuvre of blasting the Turok-Han with his weapon, two of them turning to dust.

"Push them back, keep them on the defensive!" he called as the shotgun clicked empty again and he reloaded.

Quickly he looked around. "Where's Angel?" he called, but the others were too busy fighting the vampires to notice him.

08:37:00

"What are they waitin' for?" asked Faith anxiously. Even though they had heard the sounds of fighting further down the corridor the Turok-Han facing them just stood, snarling at the battle ready group.

Almost as if waiting for that cue, the Turok-Han started forward, and instead of stopping like the last three times, sprinted forward at uncomfortably fast speeds.

They were on the first Slayer, Katie, in seconds. One lunged ahead of the others and Katie twisted sideways, grabbing its back and shoving it towards Faith with its own momentum. Faith brought her knee up into the Turok-Han's face and it staggered backwards, unable to defend itself from Anne's swing which took its head off. She continued with the momentum of the attack and brought up her pistol, aiming for the vampires knees. She fired off a several shots and three Turok-Han collapsed to the ground. Two of the vampires pushed past Katie and she was unable to hold them back – Joanne stepped into action. She brought her foot high up and connected solidly with the first Turok-Han's chin, then brought her heel sideways into the next vampire's face. They both stumbled to the left and right, respectively, and Joanne produced a steel plated stake, plunged it into the first monster's chest and then the other. They crumbled into dust, and sensing that Katie needed reinforcing she pushed forward to engage the vampires side by side with her sister Slayer.

A great roar went up behind her, and Faith turned to see the next wave of Turok-Han rushing towards Rona. She instantly regretted her decision of ordering the girl the forward position considering her broken arm, but she had forgotten about it earlier, and now it was too late to change her mind.

But Rona used the plaster cast as an additional weapon to the sword she held, she clubbed the first vampire and it staggered sideways into another, temporarily halting the flow of vampires down that side of the corridor. Rona made a fatal mistake by turning her back on that flow of vampires – one leapt up, fangs bared and lunged for her throat.

Amanda leaped forward and plunged her dagger into the vampire's eye – normally this would merely blind the vampire, but she had had the foresight of asking the new priest to bless the weapon and as a result it sizzled inside the vampire's head, sending it shuddering to the ground and then moments later into dust.

Faith could see the four Slayers were being hard pressed and knew any second the Turok-Han would break through and she, Anne and Gunn would be in the fray.

08:38:01

Buffy's radio crackled, and the sound of a blade entering flesh was broadcast. She felt a sinking feeling as she heard who she thought was Faith grunt in agony. She pushed herself even harder and to her surprise as Connor ran past the doors to a classroom a Turok-Han grappled him to the ground and a legion of others poured out of the room, separating them.

"Connor!" cried Buffy and she threw herself at the vampires, lashing out ferociously to break through their lines and get through to Angel's son.

They held fast, and though she could hear him fighting the monsters her line of sight was blocked and she struggled to catch a glimpse of him.

Kennedy and Vi took on a group of four Turok-Han at once and Chao-Ann leaped into the air, bringing her leg around and catapulting a Turok-Han into the wall.

Buffy performed a double punch, and two vampires stumbled back into their brethren, creating a momentary lull for the original Slayer. She kept at them, and actually managed to break through to the heavily pressed teenager.

Connor grabbed two vampires' heads and smashed them together, the force of the impact crushing their skulls and turning them into piles of dust. He looked up and smirked at Buffy before taking a kick to the stomach. Buffy shoved the offending vampire away from Connor, grabbed his shirt and launched him to his feet. A surprised yet grateful Connor then blocked an incoming Turok-Han's kick and answered with one of his own, sending the vampire stumbling back the way it came.

Giles was thrown to the floor in the corner of the Slayer's eye, and before she could even think of a way to help him Vi had literally picked up a Turok-Han and tossed it at the one attacking Giles. Both vampires crashed to the ground and the awed Watcher threw a curt nod at the newly activated Slayer.

"We need to start killing them!" cried Buffy and even as she spoke Chao-Ann jumped at the wall, launched herself off it and brought her other foot right into a Turok-Han's heart – the wooden spike attached to her shoe pierced the vampire's chest and it exploded into dust.

Connor dispatched another by lopping its head off and Kennedy stumbled back into the dusty yet now empty space as she was punched by a Turok-Han.

Buffy performed a forward flip and brought her foot down onto a vampire's head and, stunned, it staggered back into the wall in time for Chao-Ann to stab its chest with her shoe-stake and it too crumbled to dust.

A single Turok-Han remained. The Slayers surrounded it, and realising it was cornered tried to break through their perimeter but Vi just kicked it back into the middle of the circle.

Kennedy brought her sword down and the dust of the last Turok-Han drifted lazily to the floor. The girls exchanged an exhilarated smile and then they all headed towards where the sounds of fighting still echoed.

08:39:24

Wesley staggered backwards and an object on the ground made him lose his balance and fall backwards onto the ground. The Turok-Han who had pushed him snarled and lunged forward. He raised the shotgun and, barring the Turok-Han, pushed the vampire over him when it knelt down to kill him. It collapsed onto the floor and Wesley drove a stake into its back; unfortunately, he did it sideways and so missed the Turok-Han's heart. Enraged, it launched itself up and it punched him, sending the Brit flying backwards into the corridor wall. He brought the shotgun up but it pushed his arm against the wall and lunged for his throat. He closed his eyes involuntarily, anticipating the pain in his neck as the Turok-Han drained him of blood, but all he felt was a light breeze. He opened his eyes quickly and saw Fred holding the stake from the Turok-Han's back. She grinned and then Wesley lunged forward, protecting Fred from a vampire assault.

"Stay focused, Fred!" he said to her as he fought off the Turok-Han. She looked at him strangely, and he wondered how much of the terror he'd just felt creep into his voice at the thought of losing Fred. But then the moment had passed and the Turok-Han picked him up and pressed him against the wall, this time it was Sarah who dispatched the Turok-Han holding him.

He fell a foot to the floor, and then fired the shotgun once, sending three Turok-Han to the floor writhing in agony. He cocked the shotgun – he'd been firing it in single shots rather than semi-automatically like before to conserve ammunition – and then he heard a cry from further down the hall.

"Gunn!" he called over the noise of the fighting. He struck a Turok-Han in the face with the butt of his gun and then Gunn's voice floated back over the melee: "Wes!"

"Come on, everyone!" he shouted to the Slayers and Fred, and they rallied around him. As one, they formed a circle and then, rotating around, they fought off the Turok-Han around them and drifted slowly but surely towards the narrower corridor through the ranks of the demon hoards.

08:40:09

Angel knew there had been no time to explain his desperate plan to Wesley, so he'd taken off without consulting anyone about it – with any luck he'd be back with them before they could worry too much.

He was in the ceiling of the building – the space just above the roof and the ceiling of the rooms which normally held power cables and the like but which now carried the vampire to his destination.

Right over the horde of Turok-Han.

It was more than likely he'd die within minutes, but he might distract the monsters from the others long enough for them to retreat to a patch of sunlight, or even to secure the Seal – basically, to allow them time which might save their lives.

He rounded a corner and came face to face with:

"Spike," Angel said with no small amount of disgust.

"What's with you, Peaches?"

Angel snorted and moved towards the bleach blond.  
" Of all the people I'd choose to make a last stand with, you're…not even last, you don't even make the list."

"Well, here I am. Can't say I'm too pleased with the choice of companion myself, but I suppose it's fitting, us two goin' down together."

Angel considered this. "I guess so. You know there's no way we can survive all those Turok-Han for more than a few minutes at most?"

"Course I do. I'm still here though, aren't I? Besides, I owe these things for what one of their cousins did to me a few weeks back."

"Good enough. Shall we?"

Spike grinned suddenly at his grandsire, then abruptly bounced on the tile he was crouching on, sending him plummeting down to the corridor floor and crushing a Turok-Han. He jumped up and performed a fluid high kick on the closest super vampire and then span and backhanded another.

Angel regarded Spike for a moment and then jumped down behind him, drawing the pair of sais he'd tucked into his belt and plunging them into the heads of two unsuspecting Turok-Han.

He hit the ground and, doing the opposite of Spike, whirled around with his leg outstretched taking the legs out from two other vampires.

He jumped up in time to catch a fist in the face, and he staggered backwards, blocking the next attack and driving the ninja forks into the Turok-Han's chest. He kicked it off the blades and sliced a vampire to his right and jabbed another to his left with his corresponding hands.

He was kicked in the chest and stumbled back into another body – somehow he sensed that it was Spike. Unconsciously, through a century of attunement to one another's movements and instincts, they flowed together as one fighting vessel. Angel's sais flickered in his hands as he sent Turok-Han spinning away from the fight wounded, and Spike issued vicious punishment with his fists and feet.

Angel became aware that Spike was laughing with mirth and allowed himself to smile too – hell, he was almost enjoying himself.

08:41:31

Gunn span around to behead another Turok-Han and came face to face with the business end of Wesley's shotgun. Both men immediately lowered their weapons and slammed their backs into one another, much as Spike and Angel were doing at that moment. One vampire launched itself at Gunn but he knocked it away with his axe – this was not a military formation, it simply allowed the two men to talk without the worry of something ripping out their spines.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, English," said Gunn loudly over the constant roar of the baying Turok-Han.

"Likewise," returned the Brit. Gunn slammed the butt of his axe into a Turok-Han's face. "What's your situation?"

"Not good. Look by Faith."

Faith stood battling away Turok-Han over the still body of Amanda, who'd taken a stab wound to the stomach.

"Slayers to me!" shouted Wesley, and the six girls who'd accompanied him ran back to their little huddle, batting away Turok-Han all the while. "Form a perimeter around Faith! Don't allow them to get to get to Amanda!"

The Slayers formed a protective circle around the downed girl, Faith walking out to meet a Turok-Han and launching it away from the ring. Gunn joined Wesley and crouched beside the girl.

"Hey," said Wesley as quietly as he could yet still remaining heard.

"Hey," said Amanda weakly.

"Listen to me, you've been stabbed but it's not fatal, do you understand me?"

"Yeah," said Gunn, recalling a section from a movie he'd seen once. "A stab in the tummy is one of the most painful places to get hit but the least life threatening."

Wesley nodded encouragingly and Amanda weakly coughed. Then the he looked up at Gunn grimly. "We need to get her out of here," he said, with great emphasis. Gunn didn't know whether or not the statement he'd just made held any medical basis in reality but by the look on Wesley's face said she didn't have long left.

"Only way we're gettin' out of here is if we dust every one of these critters," said Gunn equally grim.

Wesley smiled tightly. Then he stood up. Gun followed suit.

"How many would you say we're facing?"

"Uh…a good couple hundred, that's my guess anyway."

Wesley sighed, more out of anxiety than tiredness, although he was suffering from that too. Then he looked up, a glint in his eye. Gunn grinned at him.

"Let's go get 'em," suggested Gunn, and Wesley smiled, and the two men leaped back into the fray.

They whirled around each other. Gunn went for a Turok-Han on the right, Wesley on the left. The Brit's extender-sword whipped out to full length and he brought it up in a lazy arc, cleaving a Turok-Han in two. He stabbed his shotgun through the dusty air and blasted another Turok-Han into dust and sent another to the ground, minus one of its arms.

He shoved it into the air then brought it back sharply, activating the loose cocking mechanism on his custom made shotgun and bringing another shell into the chamber. He stabbed a vampire in its throat and smashed its head off its loosened neck with the side of the gun. Then he fired again, decommissioning three Turok-Han at once.

There was suddenly a commotion behind him – though he couldn't spare a second to glance around, he feared what it might be.

08:42:46

The Turok-Han writhed in agony as the holy water burned their flesh, then crumbled into dust as Buffy and the others stepped back and watched the handiwork of Father Duncan after he Xander and Dawn had chased down the Slayers from the bus guarding duty imposed upon them.

Buffy nodded approvingly. "Just don't use it near Spike or Angel."

He grinned and they headed through the destroyed remains of the Turok-Han.

Now only a thin rank of Turok-Han separated Buffy and Faith's group, and she launched at the vampires, savagely hacking at them with her weapon, a small sword. She brought the sword down onto the nearest enemy and almost cleaved it in half; then she whirled it around her head and beheaded a second Turok-Han. Beside her, Connor grabbed a vampire and launched it head first at the wall then plunged a stake through its heart.

The Turok-Han slowly realised they were surrounded. They tried to fight the battle on both fronts, but when the first turned around from the fight with Katie she dispatched it quickly, and when the vampire Chao-Ann was fighting turned back because Joanne hit it, Chao-Ann swiftly beheaded it.

Buffy tried to stab the last Turok-Han but it twisted sideways, grabbed hold of the blade and brought up its knee, snapping the sword in two. It wielded the sharp end of the blade and seemed not to notice the blood seeping from the wound on its hand. Suddenly, it crumbled into dust and Katie smiled at Buffy through the now empty space. Buffy returned the smile briefly then ran forward to where she saw Faith kneeling on the ground while the other Slayers went to reinforce the battle line on the other sides of the corridor.

Faith looked up sadly at Buffy, and she then saw who it was who lay on the floor, viscous blood seeping out of the gaping wound in her stomach.

"I wasn't quick enough," said Faith quietly. "I couldn't get to her."

Buffy laid a hand on Faith's shoulder to reassure her, but felt irrational fury rise up inside of her. She scared herself for a brief second when she thought the fury was directed at Faith, but was relieved to find it was aimed at the Turok-Han who took away Amanda's life.

"I dusted it myself though," added Faith, and this made Buffy feel a little better.

A little.

Fred, who knelt on the other side of Amanda's body, gazed with big, sad eyes up at Buffy.

"I'm sorry, Buffy…I did everything I could…"

"It's fine, Fred," said Buffy firmly. Faith looked up quickly.

"No, B, it's not fine."

Buffy met her gaze. "No, it's fine that Fred did everything she could. I agree with you though – this isn't fine. We have to turn every one of these bastards into dust and then I can cry for Amanda. I'm too angry right now."

She knelt and scooped up Amanda's blessed dagger from her side and looked pointedly at Faith. "I lost mine just now."

With that she rushed into the melee once again.

08:44:27

"Hey Peaches, hate to be the one to break this party up but I think it's time we were heading home," called Spike, barely pushing off three of the super vampires.

Angel was equally struggling with the hoards and shouted an affirmative to Spike.

As one, they launched the Turok-Han they were fighting away and tore away from the fighting, breaking through the thin rear rank and down the empty corridor.

Angel vaulted over a table while Spike swerved to move around a downed Turok-Han clawing at his feet.

"I hope these things aren't as fast as Buffy says they are," muttered Angel.

08:44:37

Buffy shouldered a Slayer out of the way and, utterly enraged, grabbed the nearest Turok-Han's head and kicked its chest with such force she actually tore its head off its shoulders, the decapitated head crushing into dust between her fingers. Before the dust had even settled on the floor, she had moved onto the next vampire, punching it back onto the wall. She flew forward and drove her knee into its stomach once, twice, then shoved it to the ground. She crouched and drove her dagger into its chest, deliberately missing its heart and making it scream as she twisted the sizzling dagger around, then finally it burst into flames and she was content in the knowledge it was going to die and moved on once again.

The next Turok-Han saw her coming and growled, turning to face her. It threw a punch at her but she grabbed its arm, twisted the vampire around and shoved it into the wall, then brought its arm up sharply, snapping it.

She screamed in rage and whirled it around, slamming it into the opposite side of the corridor, then cracked its back by kneeing it then slammed it to the ground. She picked up a stray shard of wood from a disintegrated table and gouged it into the vampire's chest, making it explode into dust.

The T-intersection of the corridor was rapidly becoming more and more depopulated as the Turok-Han, which were previously fighting on three fronts, were now only pushing forward from two weakened positions. Buffy strode with grim purpose towards the nearest flank.

08:45:17

Father Duncan, in his awkward little walk, ambled over to where Wesley was battling fiercely with the remaining Turok-Han, which were making a vicious last lunge to break through the defenders of the corridor.

"They've got the scent of blood!" cried the Englishman, and Gunn broke away from his opponent after it turned into a cloud of dust.

The priest sidled over to the ex-Watcher and tapped him on the shoulder politely.

"Excuse me, when you have a moment…?"

Wesley glanced back in surprise, then shoved the Turok-Han away and let a Slayer take over the fighting.

"What is it?"

"Ah…" said the Father, delicately plucking a grenade from Wesley's jacket. "Thanks," he smiled warmly, then sidled back to the centre of the corridor. Now intrigued, Wesley followed the older man with Gunn in tow.

He walked over to a satchel and withdrew a large bag of water. Then he ambled back to where Wesley and Gunn had been holding the line, opened the bag and set it on the ground.

"What's he…?" asked Gunn, and Wesley could only shrug, perplexed.

He pulled the pin of the grenade, dropped it into the bag, and as quick as the two men had ever seen him move, sealed the bag back up, then lifted it and sent it skidding down the corridor into the masses of Turok-Han.

"Fire in the hole!" called Gunn, throwing himself to the side of the hallway. Everyone took cover and the bag exploded, sending tiny droplets of holy water into the massed Turok-Han. The vast majority howled their way into oblivion and several just fell to the floor, whimpering in pain as their extremities were eaten away by the – for them – corrosive water.

The nearest Slayers were pitted with tiny droplets of water but were otherwise unharmed. Wesley and Gunn started forward and finished off the nearest Turok-Han, while Father Duncan moved towards the next closest flank.

Buffy violently pummelled a Turok-Han into submission and it slumped to the floor, ready to be dusted. Another Slayer saw to the job quickly and she was about to move on before the priest snagged her jacket carefully.

"I believe I can see off the remaining vampires," he said.

She almost startled him when her eyes rested on his, filled with mindless rage, but then they softened and she slumped, almost as if all the energy in her body had left. She nodded dumbly and he fetched another bag of water.

08:46:39

Katie felt the dust of the last Turok-Han brush against her face and she looked around at her fellow Slayers, utterly exhilarated.

This is what being a Slayer was – she could get used to it.

Only Amanda hadn't made it; they'd fought against extraordinary odds, taken them on and stabbed them to death.

She walked over to where Buffy sat against the corridor wall, looking extremely bemused.

"You okay?"

"What…?" Buffy looked up and blinked. "Oh, yeah. I'm just…yeah, I'm fine."

"That was the last of them," grinned Katie.

Buffy looked up sharply and gave Katie an almost cold stare. "No. There's always more. That's part of the Slayer's curse – you're never done fighting."

Katie, a little humbled, nodded at her elder Slayer. Buffy started away but then stopped, listening.

The younger Slayer also listened. She could hear a faint rumbling.

Suddenly, Angel and Spike shot from around the corner followed by a small horde of Turok-Han.

Katie went into instant fighting mode. There were about sixty Turok-Han to fight – it looks like Buffy was right.

Angel and Spike quickly approached, and the priest kicked a big bag filled with water down the hallway.

Buffy screamed for him to stop.

Angel and Spike threw themselves amongst the group for protection, and the bag exploded like before.

The Turok-Han collapsed in a cascade of pain and death, and Katie went to finish off the survivors.

08:47:43

Buffy flew at Spike, embracing him roughly. Angel could only stand and feel awkward.

Wesley spotted his moment of discomfort and walked over to the vampire.

"So, that's where you went."

Angel nodded mutely, smiling slightly.

"You know you're lucky to be alive."

"Luck had nothin' to do with it," said Spike, looking away from his embrace with Buffy. Then he looked at Angel, and something seemed to pass between them. Angel quickly looked away however.

Faith walked by them talking into a radio. "…bring up some supplies, like water, medical stuff, you know…"

"So much for a quick campaign to take back the school," said Wesley wryly.

"Oh, I dunno," said Fred, appearing next to Wesley. "It seemed to go by pretty quickly."

Wesley smiled at her receptively, and she returned it warmly.

Angel found himself feeling awkward again.

Then he spotted Connor.

He moved quickly and embraced his son, catching him by surprise. Connor stood there for a few moments, then embraced back.

"I'm glad you're okay, son."

"Uhm…so am I. I mean, that you're okay."

Angel grinned tightly and released Connor from his bear hug.

"So then," said Spike, now separate from Buffy. "What the bloody hell do we do now?"

"You could all…I dunno…die, maybe?" said a figure which appeared among them.

Everyone recoiled from the apparition of Amanda.

"You set up an ambush of super vampires and look where it gets you," she continued, seemingly oblivious to the group around her. "Maybe I was right with that whole quantity thing…" She looked up, grinned wickedly at Buffy and then disappeared.

"What did…?" asked Gunn, then he fell silent as a dreadful, echoing rumble bounced across the walls of the corridors around them.

"Uhm…I'm guessin' that's not a good thing," ventured Faith.

Turok-Han appeared at the top of the corridor.

Then at the end of the other two hallways.

"Buffy…" said Xander.

The rumbling reached a crescendo as more Turok-Han than Buffy could possibly imagine appeared at the ends of the corridor, howling wildly.

Their baying almost eliminated all thought it was so loud, and the sun itself seemed to shrink away from the concentrated evil in the school and the corridors dimmed slightly.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

08:49:57

08:49:58

08:49:59

08:50:00

**********

So…whatcha all think? I decided against a beta reader…mainly cause no-one emailed me, but hey. Please, if you read this *please* review it as I'm really keen on this chapter in particular as it's a bit of an experiment. Also, I can do the next chapter like 24 up until 09:00:00 if you like…basically, it's up to you guys. But, unless you email or review, I don't know what to do! Thanks.  



	16. Chapter 16

"I don't suppose you have another bag of holy water handy?" asked Giles to the priest. He received a shake of the head as a reply. 

The Turok-Han were screaming now at the top of the corridor. Any second they would charge down and slaughter them like livestock.

Suddenly Dawn span around and bolted for the right hand fork of the corridor, and out of reflex, everyone followed her almost immediately.

The super vampires launched down the corridors, howling as they smelled the fear drifting up the hallway from their trapped prey.

She reached a set of double doors and threw them open, ushering everyone inside.

The Turok-Han were no less than thirty feet away.

Buffy took a position protecting Dawn from the oncoming hordes of vampires. Six Slayers, Xander, and Fred had ran inside.

Twenty feet.

Gunn, Faith and seven more Slayers were inside.

Ten feet.

Buffy shoved Dawn backwards into the doors and stepped backwards herself, just behind the priest. She felt a presence to the side of her and somehow knew it was Angel. 

Seven feet.

Connor pulled Angel inside, and she felt a hand pull on her arm. She spared a look and saw it was Spike, urging her to hurry.

Five feet.

Giles grabbed her other arm, and she saw Wesley pull the pin out of a grenade. Between them, Spike and Giles had dragged her backwards through the doors and she could see the double doors led through a small passageway, no more than six feet long and four feet wide, to another set of double doors.

The doors closed behind them and Wesley threw the grenade over his shoulder, and then threw himself into the trio and making them stagger into the room beyond the second set of doors and to the ground.

A second later, the grenade exploded and wreckage and dust billowed into the room.

Buffy coughed once and then sat up. They were beaten and bruised, but safe – at least, for the moment.

She stood and took stock of the room. They were in the drama hall of the school; while not the biggest room in the school, it was large enough for them to set up a temporary base of operations. There was a balcony for lighting set up around near the ceiling which would make an excellent defensive location. The stage could be barricaded and a bunker could be fashioned which they could hold at least for a brief time.

She nodded approvingly to herself – this was as good as any for a safe refuge; Dawn had done well.

**********

"I wonder if they're dead yet," pondered Anya as she lounged in the driver's seat of the school bus.

Lorne, who had suddenly found himself regretting his decision not to follow the others into the war torn school, sighed for the second time in as many minutes.

"I doubt it," said Andrew from just behind her. "I mean, they're all Slayers, right?"

"Yes, but even an army of Slayers can't hold out forever against the massed legions of darkness." She paused for a moment. "One of them has to have died."

"Alright," said Lorne firmly, standing up. "That's it. We're going in there."

"But…what about those snarls we heard?" Andrew almost whimpered.

"That's why we have to go. They need our help."

"We'll see about that," stated Anya, clutching the radio she had commandeered protectively. She squeezed the button on the side and spoke. "Come in, warriors of light. Can you hear me?"

A second passed, and then they heard Faith's voice once again. "Yeah, we could do with some of those supplies you've got holed up there."

Lorne snatched the radio off Anya. "Where are you, honey?"

"In the…uh…the drama hall."

"We'll be right over."

"No, wait – there's an army of Turok-Han outside, and we've blown up the only entrance."

Andrew gently took the radio out of Lorne's hands and sheepishly spoke into it. "Uhm…aren't there fire exits usually around in case the main one is blocked for some reason? It'd be against the law to have a big room like that with only one exit, I think anyway."

There were a few moments silence, and then Faith spoke up again. "You're right Andy, there's a door that leads right outside. Good thinkin'."

He smiled meekly and handed the radio back to Lorne. "How can we reach you, kitten?"

Another moments silence. "Hang on a sec," Faith said.

Anya looked pointedly at Lorne, as if it was his fault Faith had stopped speaking.

Then she spoke. "Something's goin' on; we can't get the door open."

Anya snatched the radio back. "It's quite simple," she said condescendingly. "You push down on the bar, and that makes the door swing open. I'm assuming you know how to open conventionally handled doors."

"Put Lorne back on." She grudgingly surrendered the radio.

"There's a skylight on the roof, maybe you can drop some stuff in."

Lorne looked behind him at the mountains of supplies unenthusiastically. "Uhm...I don't think so, sugar plum."

"Maybe we could beam it in," muttered Andrew. Lorne looked at him pointedly, then handed him the radio.

"Oh…yeah," he said. Then, into the radio; "Maybe we could teleport it into the hall."

There was yet more quiet. "I don't think we could manage that, Andy."

"Of course, you're a human," muttered Anya pompously. Lorne sighed again.

"Would you people stop muttering? Some of that stuff might be helpful!"

Anya gave Lorne a funny look, and then took the radio from Andrew. "Of course you couldn't manage it, you're just a human," she said.

"So are you."

"Yes, but I was a Vengeance Demon for several centuries, in case you didn't know, and I happen to remember all of the tricks of the trade."

**********

Anya's voice continued to float from the small mechanical object.

"A teleportation spell is complicated unless you've done it unconsciously for a thousand years – which, incidentally, I have."

"Anya, you said you could only teleport yourself back when…in the woods." Buffy had snatched the radio angrily but stopped herself from mentioning the 'murder' word, even if Willow was noticeably absent.

"Yes, but I was also a Vengeance Demon and in serious trouble with my bosses as it was, so I couldn't risk attracting any more attention or you'd have had D'Hoffryn on your ass as well as Evil Willow."

"Oh…uh…okay then."

"As I was saying, that spell can be adapted to a larger area but unfortunately I'm all out of mojo since I've become mortal again. Willow might have been able to help in that area, but unfortunately she's been kidnapped by a guy with more mojo than everyone in this dimension combined."

"That'd be a factor in her being able to help."

"I might be able to help with the spell," supplied Wesley suddenly. Buffy turned to face him. "I've recently…dabbled in the dark arts, and I've found myself surprisingly adept. Rupert, maybe we could pool our collective powers to pull this off." Giles nodded and they took the radio to a corner to converse with Anya about the spell.

Buffy wandered over to where Angel was standing. "Dark arts…?" Angel just shrugged. "Oh…" she said. "Do you remember when you just woke up after we were all split up? And Wes talked to you on your own about something that looked really serious?" Angel nodded. "Well…what was that thing?"

Angel sighed. "He thinks Connor is still the person who sank me to the bottom of the ocean."

"Do you really think…?" asked Buffy, looking over at the teenager. He was chatting amiably to one of the Slayers, Katie. He just looked like a kid who was trying to impress a girl he liked.

Angel said nothing for a few moments. "I really don't know," he said finally. "I tried to help him by sending him away and making him forget…but maybe there's still a part of Quor'Toth in him."

She wordlessly linked hands with him, sensing he needed a proverbial shoulder to cry on just now. He squeezed back.

"He's pretty messed up, you know."

"Connor?"

"No, Wes. He doesn't let anyone see it, but I know him well enough to know that something's eating him up inside."

"…What?"

"I think it's what he did last year. Part of the clean slate for Connor was that everyone else had to have one too. Now everyone can remember, and with Gunn and Fred and Lorne, that isn't really an issue…but Wes kidnapped Connor and was driven out by the rest of us. He's having to deal while all this is going down, and it's taking its toll. He can handle it, but he's under a lot of pressure."

"Yeah…I'll try cutting him a little slack; he had to spearhead the attack on the school as well as come up with the entire plan. I don't think that helped."

"There was something else he brought to my attention, too…he said that while we were separated, just after the Erus Veneficus' attack in the street, that the Spike with us was the First."

Buffy stared uncomprehendingly, unable to take on this piece of information all at once.

"He said he did a number of things to make him suspicious, but the clincher was when Spike walked into a house, uninvited, while the owner was inside and alive."

"Oh my God…"

"Yeah…he said the biggest clue was finding Spike's coat draped over me while the First was standing there, complete with leather duster."

"But he has it now…"

"I've seen him touch other things – y'know, like the hundreds of super vampires just now – but what worries me is where he's been while we were all separated…he was obviously close enough to get his coat back; Wes said he hid it under a drainpipe to keep from alerting the rest of us."

Buffy thought for a moment. "Angel…what if Spike isn't the one we have to be worried about?"

"What do you…?"

"Well, if Wes hid the fact that the First was among you as Spike on more than one occasion, then that suggests he has some kind of motive because if it was me in his position I wouldn't have waited a second to tell the rest of you."

"But he…he's been fighting."

"And what about when he and the Erus Veneficus had a little chat about life, the universe and everything?"

"You don't think…?"

"I'm not saying anything – all I'm suggesting is that we try and keep an open mind about his motives. He hasn't tried anything yet, but if we're prepared for anything then he won't catch us off guard, if he tries something."

"He wouldn't…he just wouldn't."

"You said it yourself, he's betrayed you in the past, if he's gotten into his head that he needs to do it again then he'll do it – for the greater good."

Angel was unable to answer that statement, knowing it to be true but unwilling to admit it.

"I'm not trying to place blame on anyone, I just think it's a situation we need to stay aware of."

"…Okay. But he wouldn't."

"Right."

They stood in silence for a few moments more and then moved away.

Unaware that Spike stood from afar, glaring at them as they had held hands.

**********

"Fingers crossed," whispered Faith as she watched Wes and Giles murmured some kind of chant, and suddenly Lorne, Andrew and Anya all appeared with the supplies from the bus in exactly the same place as they'd been left. Without the seats to support them, they crashed noisily to the ground and Faith winced as she heard several things crunch unhealthily.

Then an orange shimmer flickered along the walls and faded as quickly as it had appeared.

"Dammit," shouted Wesley.

"What happened?" asked Angel.

"Someone's put up a magical barrier around the hall. They must have been waiting for us to teleport the others inside."

"So…?"

Wesley looked at the vampire levelly, patiently. "It means we're trapped here now. All of us."

"Can't you just teleport us back out?" asked Fred.

"No," explained Giles. "It needed two people liaising in two locations in order to use the teleportation."

"How does the spell work?"

"It creates a tunnel in the gap between dimensions," Anya piped up. "One person at the beginning, one person at the end. The people or things at the beginning pass out of our dimension, through this tunnel, then out at the other end. It doesn't matter what's in between because it uses the empty spaces between the dimensions."

"You mean like a magical wormhole?" pressed Fred. Wesley nodded an affirmative. "Wow," she said. "Scientists have been trying to create a stable wormhole for years, and the demon community's been using them for millennia."

"Well, it's a crazy world," interrupted Angel. "About this barrier penning us in…?" he prompted.

"They were obviously waiting for us to do the teleportation spell, and then once it succeeded it, like you said, penned us in. We're all trapped here now, ready to be picked off at either the First's or the Erus Veneficus' leisure," stated Wesley.

Buffy gave Angel a significant look, and Angel tried to ignore it.

Wesley gave them each a speculative look.

Quickly changing the subject, Buffy asked, "Can we break through it?"

Wesley shook his head. "I'm guessing it's the Erus Veneficus who's put it up in which instance we don't have a chance at breaking through it. If it's the First's Bringers, then we have a slightly better prospective of punching through but it's still unlikely."

"Well then," said Lorne, rubbing his hands together cheerfully. "I guess this is home for a while! Everyone can help me set up a base camp, and we'll see about watering you gorgeous horses down."

The crowd dispersed, leaving a core few standing in the middle of the hall. Angel and Buffy broke away from the others and she whispered urgently, "There's no way this is a coincidence."

"It was Anya's idea," Angel protested.

"Nuh-uh, he actually did it. Besides, you heard what she said – one person in one place, one in another. Why did Giles have to help?"

Angel was unable to answer these accusations. He trusted Wesley with his life, but he knew if the Erus Veneficus had imparted some kind of threat to Wes back in that alley then he'd do whatever he felt was necessary to protect everyone's interests. Angel both respected and feared that element of his personality – the utter single-mindedness that had once been devoted to reading ancient volumes and texts could now be turned to anything – and that included bringing ruin to his enemies. And he knew Wes had once said to Gunn, "If you try to get nobody killed, you wind up getting everyone killed." That was the part that scared him. If Wes was operating some motive unknown to the rest of them, who would he try to save? Were they all expendable?

He looked at Buffy helplessly, and she arched an eyebrow at him. "I know you don't want to admit to the possibility, but if he double crosses me I'll kill him."

With that she walked away.

"Wait just a damn minute," said Angel, grabbing her arm and pulling her back around. "Let's not forget that Spike has been God-knows where for the past God-knows how long. He could be the one with the deal with the Erus Veneficus."

"I dunno who to trust anymore," said Buffy, "But I know I can trust Spike."

"And I know I can trust Wes. Kind of a stand off we have here, ain't it."

She stared at him, not quite hostile. She turned and walked away, and he let her go.

**********

Wesley stood regarding the walls, leaning against a small podium. Buffy stood, regarding Wes. Was he capable of betraying them? She looked at all of the facts.

The Erus Veneficus hadn't killed him outright when he confronted the wizard – just the opposite in fact, the magic man laid a few facts down for the former Watcher, explained this Hierarchy of dimensions in a nice and friendly manner – Wes is returned unharmed.  
Wes hid the fact that the First was posing as Spike from the rest of them, actively going out of his way to cover up the ancient evil's actions. And now, after he performs a spell which no-one thought he was capable of carrying out they get trapped in this miserable little room, ready to be slaughtered like sheep.  
Plus the fact he's been known to betray his friends in the past didn't add up for her. She didn't trust him any more.

"Something on your mind?" he asked without turning around.

Buffy coolly met his calmness. "Yeah, I was just wondering how you managed to pull off that spell."

He frowned slightly, perhaps sensing the faint air of hostility emanating from the Slayer. "I told you, I recently dabbled in the dart arts. This," he said, shaking the shotgun he was carrying, "Isn't the only thing I've picked up along the way since I've left Sunnydale."

She studied his face, trying to get any indication he might be lying. He just regarded her emotionlessly.

She nodded. "Just wondering."

He tilted his head, and they stood looking at each other for a few seconds more. She turned her back and walked away.

**********  
Angel grabbed Spike's shoulders and rammed him against the wall, hidden from the others by a large fold up seating area up against the wall.

"Alright you son of a bitch, what have you been getting up to this past couple of days?"

Spike shoved back at Angel, forcing him to let go. "What's all this about, peaches?"

"We all thought that you were travelling with us after the Erus Veneficus spread that fire across the street, but you weren't; it was the First. Now, where were you and what were you doing?"

"None of your God-damn business." He tried to push past Angel but got slammed against the wall once again.

"Spike, I swear – if I find out the thought of double crossing us has even crossed your mind for a second then you're worse than dead."

"Double cross? Says the man who spent a night at the First Inn?"

"It bled me over that Seal."

"Oh, yeah, yeah…come to think of it, I seem to remember a similar story…what was that…oh, yeah – it was ME," retorted Spike.

"That's all in the past – and I mean it Spike."

"Me, double cross you? Trust me, you're the last person in the world I'd worry about hurting or betraying. But Buffy? I could never do that to her. Not after all this time."

"Spare it Spike, I was with her longer than you, so don't start on the old 'all this time' routine."

"Ah, the great Angelus, who's done everything I have already, except twice as many times and twice as well. Except this. In fact, I've done a lot more than you ever will, and a hell of a lot more times than you're capable of with Buffy."

Angel glared at Spike. "What were you doing?"

"Well, the first time was in the ruins of a house, and then we moved it into my crypt – one time, when she was invisible - "

He slammed against the wall again.

"Alright, Peaches, calm down," chuckled Spike. "What's there to explain? I lay in that house for a while, out cold, then I woke up and the Erus Veneficus told me to stay away from Buffy."

"Why?"

"I dunno, something about me being a wild card or something. Then I helped Faith and Gunn find Nibblet. After that, I stopped him hackin' into the scythe and that's why he crashed the research party at Buffy's to snatch the witch."

"So you met with the Erus Veneficus while you were away, more than once?"

Spike narrowed his eyes at Angel, sensing a trap.

"Answer the question, Spike!"

"…I did."

Angel let go of the younger vampire abruptly. He glared in his face for a moment longer before storming off.

"You're crazy, do you know that?" called Spike, but nevertheless feeling a little less sure of himself after seeing the look on Angel's face.

**********

Half an hour later, Wesley emerged from a rushed conference with Giles and Anya. "I think we can do it," he announced.

The occupants of the hall turned to listen.

"We think we can create a magical tunnel from here to somewhere in the town," he continued.

"What about when you said you needed two people to do the spell?" asked Buffy.

"We've added a variable element to the spell incantation. It basically means that we can tell the tunnel into what conditions we want to go – so we've told it that we want somewhere near shadows, so the undead among us don't get burned alive, we've told it to not appear anywhere fatal like inside a wall, things like that."

"Couldn't we appear in China or somewhere?" asked Faith.

"No – we've powered down the spell so it only takes us within twenty miles or so of our current location. We can't narrow it down further than that."

"Within twenty miles? So we could appear in the chamber with the Seal in it? Or a corridor filled with Turok-Han?" pressed Buffy.

"…That's a possibility, yes."

Troubled murmuring filled the small hall.

"But," he continued, "The chances of that happening are minimal."

"No, Wes," Buffy cut him off. "I think that it's more than likely that'll happen. I think we'll probably appear right next to the Erus Veneficus, actually."

"…What?"

"I mean, you said it yourself earlier, you need two people to make this tunnel. And the person you think is responsible for penning us in here – right after you performed the spell which allowed him to do that, by the way – you've already met and had a nice long talk about everything with, and I think you're gonna lead us right to him."

"Buffy…!"

"So, you can go through your portal – but I'm staying right here, and I say that anyone with any sense stays here with me."

Stunned silence bridged the gap between the two.

"This is outrageous," Wesley said finally.

"I don't think so, Wes."

"Obviously," he retorted. "I have no intention of helping the Erus Veneficus or any of our enemies, I'm just trying to get us out of here because nobody else seems capable of doing so."

"Meaning?"

"Well, you've hardly done your utmost to get us out. In fact, all you seem to have done is stand around this hall."

"Now that's outrageous - " started Spike, automatically leaping to his Slayer's defence, but Angel cut him off.

"Says the man who's met up with the Erus Veneficus at least twice during the past two days."

Buffy stared at Angel, then at Spike.

"Have you…?" she asked.

He couldn't look her in the eye, and struggled to find something to say. Buffy knew his guilt by just looking at him.

"It was to stop him breaking into the scythe."

"Which was the sole factor in him coming and kidnapping Willow."

"Uh…yeah."

"You son of a bitch," said Kennedy, glaring at Spike with intense disgust.

"We don't have time for this, said Wesley suddenly. Then he said the semi-familiar words of the tunnel spell – sure enough, after a few seconds a wall of slightly distorted air appeared in front of him. "If anyone wants to come with me, away from this hall and to freedom, then all you have to do is step through the portal. If anyone wants to stay, then that's fine too – but I won't be coming back for you."

Gunn instantly stepped forward. "Like hell I'm stickin' around here, sittin' on my ass waitin' for those Turok-Han to bust their way in here and kill us all. I'm there, English."

Wesley smiled at Gunn, as if privately he'd worried that he'd be the only one taking the trip through the portal.

Fred joined them, speaking quietly to Gunn and Wesley. "I spent four years in a hell dimension because of a portal, so if I'm a little nervous before I step through you can't really blame me."

Kennedy then joined them. "I don't know where we'll end up, but if it takes me closer to Willow then I'm going through."

"Me too," said Xander. "Same reason."

"I'd like to join you guys," said Angel, "But I still think taking the Seal is the most important thing we can do here, and we're more or less right next to it. I think I can do the most good here, in the long run."

Wesley nodded at the vampire, understanding.

"I think you all know where I stand on this," said Buffy, folding her arms resolutely.

"I'd be inclined to stay here, too," said Giles.

"As would I," said Anya. "I still have to be convinced about the stability of the portal."

Fred seemed to grow smaller, and Gunn put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

Lorne smiled at her. "I know you have a few portal issues, but you'll be fine – trust me."

"You're not coming with us?"

"I'd love to, believe me. But, I think I can do the most good here." He leaned forward conspiratorially. "I get the impression a lot of the new Slayers are gonna stick to who they know best, and that means staying here with Buffy. They're a pretty messed up group of girls, and I'm far from a friendly face, but I'm gonna stick around and see if I can help them through this."

"Alright," smiled Fred. "Keep in touch."

"You'd have to…staple my tongue to the roof of my mouth to stop me," said Lorne after a moment. "And don't ask me where I got that from."

Connor had walked over to Angel. "Dad…I'm gonna go with Wes and the others. I can't sit around here any more, I have to go and do some damage to something."

"Alright," said Angel after a long moments thought. "Just…be careful. Take care of yourself."

"You too."

**********

After everything was settled, Buffy's group had swelled considerably after Lorne's prediction had proved correct. 

Wesley nodded. "Alright then. I wish you all the best of luck." He went to step through the portal.

"Wes, hold up," called Faith. She turned to Buffy. "Sorry, B. I just figure they should have a more experienced Slayer, too."

Buffy looked surprised for a second, then nodded her unneeded consent. Faith joined the other group.

"Hang on," she said, and passed Faith two of the four radios. "Just to keep in touch," she said, shooting a look at Wesley. "And be careful."

"I will. You too."

The two groups faced each other, not quite friends but not quite enemies.

"Well then. If that's all?" asked Wesley. When no-one replied he stepped through the portal. Fred, clinging to Gunn's arm, quickly followed. The group of people followed him, some surely and some hesitantly.

Faith glanced over at Angel, the last person to go through.

"We're never done."

"No, we're not."

"Take care."

"You too."

She smiled and then stepped through the portal. Then, through natural means or from some command of Wesley's, the portal disappeared, leaving the hall in silence.  



	17. Chapter 17

Wes hit the ground and the air left his lungs. The exit point to the portal must have been up near the ceiling of the room he was now in. There was a crackle as the portal spat out some static electricity and then all was silent once again. 

He lay for a few minutes, regaining his composure and feeling completely drained, and then he forced himself to sit up.

"Let's see," he said.

He was in a dust filled room with boarded up windows; the last, red embers of the day seeping through the gaps of the boards, highlighting the dense clouds of dust he'd kicked up from dropping onto the ground. There was a large dressing table next to one wall, a wall of cupboards on another and a small table in the middle of the room. Other than that, there was nothing except a solitary door as an exit.

"Right…"

He walked towards the door and twisted the knob. The hinges creaked loudly as he pulled the door open and he stepped outside, a floorboard groaned as he shifted his weight onto it.

The hallway was just as decrepit as the room – dust billowed around through the small amount of light the boarded up windows allowed through.

"Let's find the others then," suggested Wes to no-one in particular, and headed further down the corridor.

Gunn shook Fred gently awake. She'd passed out somewhere during the journey from the school to wherever they were now.

"Charles…?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah," he said, and smiled.

"Uhn…remind me never to take a portal ride again."

"I will."

She closed her eyes and passed unconscious again. He blinked slowly, and then shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs.

Connor stalked through the corridor like a cat, listening for any sounds that might alert him to where he or the others were.

Katie crunched along behind him. "You don't have to do that, you know."

His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay, fine. Just…try to listen for any of the others, okay?"

"I'm already doing that."

"Oh…of course you are."

"So why are we all separated?"

Connor shrugged. "I dunno. It's probably something to do with the spell; I've found that magic's always unstable."

"But why did we appear together?"

"Uhm…I'm not sure. Maybe we just happened to arrive at the same time?"

"Do you think that maybe…because we were touching it made a difference?"

Connor spun around. "We weren't touching."

"No, I know, but say we had been, I mean…"

"We were touching?"

"Well, I think so."

"You're sure?"

"Uhm…I guess."

"Well, if we were touching, then maybe it would affect the spell."

"Yeah, I figured that too."

"But we might not have been touching."

"No."

"Right?"

"No. I mean, yeah."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I didn't mean no, I meant yeah."

"Right."

"Okay."

They stood awkwardly in the corridor.

"Uhm…we should probably…" Connor jerked his head back, indicating they should carry on.

Katie's eyes boggled. "You mean…?"

Connor matched her expression. "Oh, no, I mean, we should…carry on, you know."

"Oh."

"It's not that…you know, I wouldn't want to, but…I mean, with everything that's going on, and you probably wouldn't want…anyway."

"Oh, no, it's not that, I mean, I'd…you know. But, obviously, wrong time, and you wouldn't…with me, and…"

They were completely flustered, and Connor tried to speak again, but thought better of it. He just nodded awkwardly and carried on down the hall, Katie, embarrassed, tagging along behind.

Faith slammed the door open, pissed off. She was too tired to deal with this crap.

"Wesley!" she shouted, hearing her voice echo once off the walls.

There was no reply other than silence.

"Dammit," she whispered, and carried on down the corridor.

Wes opened another door and popped his head into the room. Surprisingly, there was a figure lying in the centre.

"Kennedy," he said. She didn't stir.

He walked over and kneeled down next to her. He rolled her over and saw why she hadn't replied. An ugly gash ran across her forehead, the blood only just beginning to solidify.

"Great," he muttered, checking her pulse. She was fine, other than the cut. He slung the shotgun across his back and then grabbed her shoulder and her waist. He lifted her up onto his shoulders and then carried her out of the room.

Gunn had found a large dining room and set Fred down on the table, waiting for her to come around on her own rather than rousing her by force.

A floorboard creaked outside.

"Hello?" he called instantly, hands going for the axe he'd brought through.

There was no reply.

He waited for a few seconds before calling again. "Anybody there?"

He picked up the axe and walked slowly to the door closest to the noise.

"Last warnin', next time I'm gonna bust your head with this axe!"

"Gunn?" called Wes as he opened the door.

Gunn spun around, watching as Wes walked in from across the hall.

"Hang on, there's a weird noise comin' from this door."

Wes set Kennedy down next to Fred and then drew his shotgun, stalking across the hall and standing next to Gunn. He nodded and threw open the door, pointing the gun before him and throwing himself into the corridor beyond.

It was empty.

Gunn looked sheepish. "I could've sworn I heard somethin'…"

Wes smiled reassuringly. "You probably did – old houses like this often make noises by themselves."

"Yeah, I guess." Gunn looked unconvinced however.

"What happened to Fred?"

Gunn walked back to the table, explaining what had transpired.

However, if they had been paying attention, they would have seen the billowing clouds of dust from the recently disturbed floor of the corridor.

Connor led the way into the dining room, sure of himself, and grinned when he saw the others huddled around the table.

"I told you I could track them," he said to Katie, who just nodded and gave a small smile.

"Have you come across Faith or Xander?" asked Wes, standing up.

Connor shook his head. "I didn't catch their scents either."

"This could pose a problem then…"

"Hey, do not fear," said a voice from across the room. "Xander is here."

Gunn waved him over and sat him down. "Now we just need to find Faith."

The Slayer in question was walking down yet another corridor when a whisper of movement warned of a presence behind her.

She whirled around, ready for a fight, but nothing was there. She started walking backwards slowly, looking for any sort of movement, when she walked into something.

She turned around and gasped.

Everyone bolted up and ran in the direction of the woman's scream when they heard it.

"Ugh, dammit," said Gunn and stopped it his tracks.

Wes twisted around. "What is it?"

"Go, I'll stay and keep an eye on the Sleeping Beauties."

"Oh…okay."

He turned and followed the others out of the hall.

Soon they came across Faith, slumped against the corridor wall.

Connor leant down and took the woman's pulse.

"She's okay – unconscious but okay," he said.

"Then why…?" asked Wes, then his eyes widened just before Gunn's shout floated back down the hallway. "Dammit!"

They sprinted back, Katie and Connor lifting Faith along with them.

"Gunn!" called Wes as they burst back into the dining room.

But Gunn was unconscious.

And an empty space now lay next to Fred.

"We need to find her."

"I know. Connor, you can track Kennedy?"

"Yeah."

"You're the logical one to lead the search party then. Take one of the radios, and switch it to channel seven. Try to remain in constant contact. Take Katie with you."

"Hey, what are you gonna do?"

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on the others."

"Well, I'm not entirely comfortable with this plan."

"Fine, you stay here, I'll go with Connor."

"Uhm…okay."

He tossed her the radio and walked over to Connor. "Shall we?"

Connor gave a strange look and then walked towards one of the doors.

"Take care, you guys," called Xander.

They didn't reply.

The two men walked side by side along the dust filled corridor.

"So Connor, why did you choose to come with me?"

"I told you, it's because I didn't want to sit around doing nothing."

"No, it's not. That's Gunn's reason and you stole it."

He didn't say anything back, so Wes pressed on.

"It's because you have a desire to hunt, isn't it?"

"…Yeah."

"It's all right, Connor. All the new Slayers are going through the same thing right now."

"But…they didn't…what I did…"

"I know. But that's all okay, because you've been forgiven…just like me."

Connor gave him a sidelong glance, seeing through the façade all of a sudden. He was still hurting beneath his indifferent exterior, it's just, unlike Connor, he didn't let it affect him. Anything but, in fact – the hurting Wes was ruthless and uncompromising, a trait which had pulled everyone through the events of the year.

They continued on in silence, then they rounded a corner and saw Kennedy's unconscious form lying across the corridor.

"Stay alert – it might be a trap," cautioned Wes and Connor silently nodded in agreement.

He waved Connor back and he crept forward, covering as much of the corridor as he could with the shotgun.

Then, slowly, inexorably, a misty presence pushed its way through the wall of the room nearest to Kennedy. It was huge – it took up most of the hallway space. It had two long, scything talons which jutted with pitted spikes along their edges. Its body had no legs; instead, it floated just above the ground with a flowing cloak as a lower body. Its head was the worst however. It was very small compared to the size of its body, yet its eyes gleamed blue, like the rest of its body, with an unholy hunger.

Wes could just gape as it slowly floated towards Kennedy's inert body, then he gasped with surprise as it lunged forward and stabbed a scythe through her torso.

A misty form raised from Kennedy's body and was sucked towards the creature.

Then it was gone.

The creature, however, remained.

It lunged forward at Wes and embedded a talon in his chest.

Everything was colour – yet everything was grey. There seemed to be nothing around except foggy swirls of matter, yet the world appeared unchanged. Everything was sound, yet there was silence.

Wes regarded this world with surprise. He had anticipated some kind of pain from the creature's attack, however within a blink of an eye it was gone. Connor no longer stood behind him. Kennedy's body was no longer eight feet in front of him. Yet he remained in the mansion corridor.

He got to his feet slowly. He felt weightless, but at the same time like normal. He felt as if his feet hovered two inches from the floor, or that there was no floor and he simply was.

"Strange…" he managed to sum up.

Right, I've read through a couple of old reviews and have noticed what seems to be putting a lot of people off is the length of the chapters, so this was going to be a gargantuan – I really like that word, and I rarely have an opportunity to use it in a sentence ;) – chapter but instead it's been cut in half. It probably won't do much good in the long run because I'll probably upload the next one really soon, but what the hey. Review please :)  
Also, check out www.nisus.cjb.net and have a look at the images, tell me what you think – they're under 'extras'.  



	18. Chapter 18

Connor blinked with surprise. The creature had disappeared. 

Wes, however, toppled backwards.

He sprinted forward and caught the Englishman before he hit the floor. "Wes!" he cried.

He received no response however. His eyes stared upwards at the ceiling.

Connor shook him gently, and then after several minutes he blinked slowly. And then again.

"Wes…" Connor tried again.

His sight moved slowly towards Connor's face, and regarded him with dead eyes.

Then he smiled.

----------------

Wes walked back down the corridor, tracing the path he and Connor had walked from. Soon he appeared in the dining room.

However, there was no trace of the others.

"Dammit," he whispered worriedly.

He sat down – or didn't, as this dimension seemed to contradict everything he did with a feeling opposite to that of the action being performed – and sighed.

"I have to figure this out."

----------------

Connor soared backwards into a wall, blinking in an attempt to maintain consciousness. Wes rushed him and all he saw was his fist heading towards his face before blackness engulfed him.

----------------

Wes started awake. He had fallen asleep – and he didn't know for how long.

He stood up quickly and assessed his surroundings. He was still in the strange likeness of the mansion dining room, and there was still no sign of…

His eyes narrowed as he concentrated on a sliver of light hovering about four feet from the floor of the room.

He wandered over cautiously, ready to leap out of the way if it made any sudden movement, but it remained still. He reached out his hand to touch it – 

- But stopped when he heard a strange noise behind him.

He turned to face it and saw an enormous figure like the one which had cast him here.

Except ten times bigger.

He slowly lowered his hand and remained perfectly still as it seemed to sniff around, looking for something – probably him.

Then it looked up at him and snarled. It rushed towards him and flung him backwards against the far wall of the room.

----------------

No-one was looking, but if they had of been they'd have seen the dust rise in a suspiciously man-shaped pattern on the far wall.

As it was, however, they were trying to stay alive.

Xander tumbled backwards after Wes had flung him onto the table, and Faith leaped on his back in an attempt to subdue him. He reached around and lifted her fully into the air and threw her to the ground.

He snarled inhumanly and rushed at the downed Xander, then tried to – what looked like – push his hand into his chest. Xander screamed in pain and Faith lifted a chair and smashed it against the side of his head.

Normally it might have killed a normal person but Wes just looked around and growled. Katie brought a statue down onto his head and his neck jerked suddenly and he sank to the ground.

Katie dropped the statue and gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Did I…?"

Faith checked Wes over. "Nope, you just KO'd him. Nice work."

Xander groaned and sat up. "What the hell went wrong there?"

Katie helped him up. "He seemed to be possessed by something…"

"I second that opinion. Let's make sure he doesn't wake up." After a startled look from Katie, he quickly added, "Y'know, while he's possessed."

"Right."

"Also, where's Connor? And Kennedy?"

"That'd be your job, Xand," said Faith, tossing him a radio. "Keep in touch."

"Heh…"

----------------

Wes leaped backwards to avoid the scything talon, and then to the side.

It rushed him and pushed him backwards once more, and then brought its claw down hard.

Wes sidestepped, but in doing so he brushed his hand against the small patch of light he'd noticed earlier.

Suddenly the world was a rush of noise and light. Colours of all shades swirled around him, and he felt a great wind pushing against him. He raised his arm to shield his face but noticed one, that his arm had no effect on the wind, and two that his arm was also flickering and swirling like the world around him.

He took stock of his surroundings and noticed – to his surprise – himself, lying on the ground. He staggered over to the body and touched it, and then the wind reversed direction and he was pushed towards the body.

He opened his eyes to a stabbing sensation in his head. He touched the ugly bruise gingerly and winced.

"Wes…?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Wes!" called Faith.

He winced as her shout penetrated his banging headache.

"What the hell happened to you before?"

"Oh…God knows…I think I was in another dimension."

"Oh. Cause your body kinda stayed and attacked us all."

He stood up shakily. "Yes…myself and Connor encountered a wraith-like demon in one of the corridors. It attacked us – and it also appeared to take Kennedy's soul."

"Oh…" whispered Faith, suddenly deflated at this news.

"I'm confident she's alright," continued Wes. "After all, she is a Slayer now. I found my way back, so I'm sure she can too."

"I guess."

"How is Connor…?"

"Xander's looking for him. We stayed because your possessed form was really strong."

"I guess that might have something to do with the splitting headache I've got?"

"Sorry about that…" muttered Katie.

"Quite alright. Just…try not to shout."

----------------

Xander approached Connor's body and poked his shoulder, half expecting him to leap up with a crazed look in his eyes like Wes had.

Instead, he groggily sat up and groaned.

"Wes got you too, huh."

"Yeah," said Connor, standing up.

"We need to get back to the others – we have Wes under control but we don't know how long for."

"Where's…?" asked Connor, looking down the corridor, but it was empty when Xander looked back.

"C'mon," he ushered, and lead the way.

To look straight into the eyes of a hideous wraith.

Xander froze, uncertain of what to do – however, Connor had gathered a sufficient amount of wit.

He shoved Xander into the far wall and then brushed his hand against the wraith's body. It lunged for his hand, and he managed to slip around it.

What he hadn't intended to happen was for it to move right back around and lunge for Xander instead.

He rushed forward, trying to attract its attention, but it was no use.

The wraith stabbed at Xander.

But somehow he twisted around and grabbed the talon.

He then twisted it around and stabbed the demon in the head with its own appendage.

Connor, stunned into silence, could only gape at the sight of Xander still holding the wraith's arm while the other dangled limply from the side of its body.

Suddenly, it let out an unearthly shriek that penetrated the two men's skulls like a shard of ice, stabbing a harsh pain through their nervous systems.

Then it imploded with a flash of light, and was no more.

Taking a couple of seconds to regain his composure, Connor picked up Xander and gave him a look which was a mixture of puzzled and admiration.

"It just seemed to make sense at the time…" said Xander sheepishly. "It was attacking me its talons, but it could pass through solid objects with its body."

Connor nodded in understanding. They headed towards the dining room.

----------------

Wes looked shaken when they arrived back.

"What the bloody hell was that noise?"

"Wes! He's all…normal…again," said Xander.

"Xander killed the wraith, and it made that noise before it imploded."

"You've killed it?" asked Katie. "Excellent!"

Connor noticed a collection of broken glass around the floor, and then noticed a couple of panes missing windows right at the top of the room.

"Now we just need Kennedy and we can be out of here."

"Speaking of…I didn't see her back in the corridor."

"Damn…"

"Maybe she's been possessed too?"

Wesley hmmed and Faith looked troubled.

Wes broke the silence. "We may have to leave her behind. If she is possessed then there's nothing we can do for her – we have no research materials, and no spell components even if we wanted to try a simple exorcism."

"It'd kill me to do it…but Wes has a point," said Faith, and they all nodded reluctantly in agreement. They didn't want to leave her, but they may have no choice.

"We also need to ascertain our position relative to the school, or at least some familiar landmarks."

"Why?"

"So we can hunt down the Erus Veneficus."

"Sounds good," came a voice from behind them. It was Fred, sitting up slowly. "I owe him for nearly making me toast."

Wes smiled and helped her up, then successfully roused Gunn.

"Alright, then. We're nearly set."

"What about…?" asked Gunn, and Faith filled him in. "Oh…right," was his comment, and Fred just nodded resolutely.

"Well then, shall we be off?"

----------------

Kennedy – or rather, the being inhabiting Kennedy's body – was staggering slowly down a hallway of the mansion. It wasn't as strong as the spirit which had taken over Wes, nevertheless it was inside a Slayer's body and now possessed all her reflexes.

It had just switched dimensions though, and was taking some time to grow accustomed to its surroundings.

Suddenly it stopped and sniffed the air. A sound which might be described as a scream heard from a great distance grew prominent in the air.

The spirit smiled.

----------------

Wes and the others were about to exit the dining room when they became aware of a faint but high pitched noise. They looked around, puzzled, for the source of the noise, when a stream of white light burst from the corner of the room.

They shielded their eyes, but it didn't seem to do any good.

Then, hundreds of wraiths poured out of the opening in the dimensional barrier and swirled around the group.

----------------

The noise echoed around the chamber containing the Seal.

The First stood, listening to the high pitched shriek.

"Crap…" it muttered.

----------------

Willow lay gasping on the floor having endured more torture from the Erus Veneficus. The man in question stood up suddenly after a strange noise came to his attention.

Then he smiled.

"An intriguing development…" he whispered.

----------------

The age-old question went; 'If a tree falls in a forest, yet there is no-one around to hear it, does it make a noise?'

A similar thing was occurring in a Sunnydale cemetery. The shriek could have been heard there, if anyone had been there to hear it.

And then the wraiths descended upon it, disappearing into the earth.

Then all was quiet.

And then a hand punched through the ground, clawing its way to freedom.

----------------

The noise awoke the sleeping inhabitants of the school drama hall. Soon everyone had staggered out of their makeshift beds and gave each other puzzled looks as to what the distant shrieking was.

Suddenly, wraith-like creatures appeared among them, from through the walls.

They swirled around the bodies, seemingly looking for something, but passed through leaving everyone unharmed.

Puzzled even further, the inhabitants of the hall huddled in one of the corners to discuss this phenomenon.

All except two.

One of whom was standing keeping watch on the balcony, at least he had been until the wraiths appeared.

Now, one of them swirled around his feet, paralysing him into place.

It span around his body, further up his chest and to his face.

"Oh, bollocks," said Spike.

----------------  
  
This being the second part of the monster chapter I've split into two pieces. Please review! Also, please check out the fic's website; www.nisus.cjb.net. Any comments just email me or of course, submit a review! 


	19. Chapter 19

The phantom drew back and stabbed into Spike's face, drilling into his skin. The vampire could only grunt in pain as his whole body locked up, then just as suddenly as it had appeared the wraith vanished. 

Spike's body became completely limp and he toppled forward, falling over the balcony railing and down to the ground below him.

"Spike!" cried Buffy as his body hit the floor. She rushed forward along with the others, but Giles beat her to it.

He flipped Spike over and planted a hand on his chest, chanting a strange language in a guttural accent. He had done so for about twenty seconds when Spike screamed in agony, writhing on the ground beneath Giles' commanding palm.

Then, the wraith that had attacked him flew upwards and out through the roof of the building. Spike slumped flat against the floor, unconscious.

"What the hell was that?" asked Lorne.

"I'm not sure, but I'm familiar with the type of possession the creature was enforcing on Spike. It's a fallen spirit, and it aggressively seeks hosts in whatever environment – however, the only catch for the wraith is that the host has to be dead. You have to catch the wraith quickly, or it's more difficult to displace them the longer they have to adjust to their new habitat."

"Good job you caught it then," approved Buffy.

"He should be fine in about an hour, the shock to his nervous system knocked him unconscious – that's how the wraiths gain control of their bodies, to negate any resistance."

"Cool," said Buffy, and started to pick up Spike to carry him to a more comfortable area to rest up in.

Not one person in the hall succeeded in remembering that there was in fact another corpse in the room.

Angel sat slumped against the same place he had questioned Spike, hidden from view of the others, dead eyes staring into space.

Then they focused and he smiled.

The furry animal raced along the streets of Sunnydale, snuffling along the ground. Now and then it would pause and raise its head, listening, but always it would carry on.

Until it reached the gates to a cemetery. This was not what it was looking for, however something made it stop and sniff at the air.

Cautiously, it picked its way forward until it was actually inside the grounds.

Something unnatural resided here.

Then, it froze.

The source of its discomfort soon became apparent – bodies staggered towards the gates, arms raised, moaning softly.

The creature growled, its hackles going up, and backed out of the gates slowly.

Then it ran from the cemetery, its objective temporarily forgotten.

The figure picked its way through the remains of the building, not stumbling over anything but not moving anything out of its way. There was a malignant air around the figure, yet a twisted kind of gracefulness.

The Erus Veneficus finally found what he was looking for.

He stooped down and plucked the tattered envelope from the floor of Buffy's abandoned house.

He examined it closely before letting it drop to the ground. Then he actually seemed to sigh in resignation.

"What's up, V?"

He stared coldly at the form of the Slayer standing before him.

"Do not aggravate me, lesser one."

"It's not my fault if you're not making progress with the witch."

"Actually – it is."

"No, it's not. You're just incapable of accepting blame is all. If you want the amulet that badly why don't you go incinerate the lot of them and take it? They're even all holed up at the school for you !"

He looked away. "I cannot. Like my opposite before me, there are certain rules I must abide by in order to remain in this dimension. Unfortunately, my masters would not be as lenient upon me as my opposite's masters were to her if these rules were broken."

"God, what is it with you?" demanded the First. "You give me Angelus and now you won't even commit mass murder!"

The Erus Veneficus suddenly lunged forward and grabbed the First by the throat.

"Do not think for one instant that you can demand anything of me. I could snap your neck like a twig and you would cease to exist. Remember that I am above you, and act accordingly."

The First's eyes bulged, and then it gasped as the Erus Veneficus released it.

"How did you do that?"

"I can do many things. However, I cannot stem the flow of this plague the humans have unleashed upon this dimension."

"Oh yeah…what are we going to do about that little problem?"

"Little does not begin to cover it. They must be contained and then expelled from this dimension."

"So, who's my priority here?"

"The wraiths – somehow they have found a way to break the bonds which have contained them for all this time and the human Pryce has inadvertently released them from their prison. We must contain them quickly before they overrun this dimension as well."

"Yeah, I can remember the last time…"

"You remember hearing of it – I was there, fighting them back. This time I am alone to combat them. I may need to draw others into this."

"But won't that mean more of the good guys can join the party?"

"Indeed. It may not be avoidable however – if the wraiths gain a foothold then it won't matter who is present here; in fact, it may be necessary to ally ourselves with our opposites in order to fight them back."

"Unthinkable!"

"Such is the threat the wraiths present. However, they are still relatively few in number. I will hunt now for the first few to have found their way into this world. The more I dispatch of now, the fewer will stand against us later."

"Fine. I'm not gonna put my plans on hold though. I've been killing Slayers for too long to stop now."

"You will," reiterated the Erus Veneficus. Then his eyes narrowed. "In fact…Yes, I have a much more unpleasant fate in mind for young Ms. Summers."

The First's face scrunched up in confusion. "You do?"

The Erus Veneficus just smirked.

Chao-Ann managed to whimper before her body went limp. Cold fingers squeezed her neck until bruises appeared on the young Slayer's skin.

"Hey!" screamed a voice from behind.

The figure turned and released the girl, letting her tumble to the ground, lifeless. Another girl was standing, horrified.

Then others joined the new girl. Also looked shocked, betrayed.

"Angel…?" asked one of the girls.

"My God…" said a man.

"Kill him," said the girl who first appeared.

"No!" cried Buffy, tackling Jenny to the ground, but it was too late. The other Slayers snapped at the sight of their companion falling lifeless to the floor and hurtled towards the apparently unconcerned vampire.

Just as one of the girls reached him, he snapped his fist up and buried it into her stomach, making her double over. Another Slayer jumped onto his back and wrapped her legs around his ribs, making one of them crack.

He threw himself backwards into the wall, making the girl let go. He spun onto the downed Slayer and grabbed her head to twist it, but Giles was there, bringing a sports bag onto his back. Angel fell onto the floor and Buffy threw a chain across his chest, pinning him to the ground. She and Giles quickly and very efficiently wrapped the chain around his body then found a second to tie his legs. Both chains were then padlocked. He stared numbly at them, as if he himself was dead – the good old fashioned type of dead, not the vampire kind of dead.

Giles panted. "We should've remembered Angel would be susceptible to these…wraiths."

Buffy stared blankly at Angel, no emotion crossing her face. "Yeah. We should've."

She abruptly turned and started to haul his body along the floor, Giles scrambling to help her.

He was propped up against the seating blocks and a third chain appeared, locking him to the metal pole running through the blocks.

"If I find him dead, one of you will be," she said simply to the assembled Slayers. Then, grabbing Giles by the shoulder, she pulled him and Father Duncan into a private conference.

"How do we get it out?" she said to Giles.

"We can't," he replied.

"I can attempt an exorcism," said the priest, "But I can't guarantee anything."

"No, we'd best avoid stuff like that," said Buffy. "Vampire."

"Ah, yes."

She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking.

"Perhaps I can offer my assistance," said an uncomfortably familiar voice.

She whirled and came face to face with the Erus Veneficus. She slammed her fist into his chest within a second but it felt like hitting steel. Three Slayers went to leap on the wizard but he raised a hand, knocking everyone away. However, Buffy was only knocked back a few feet and she knew he was capable of much more power.

"Alright!" she called, indicating the other Slayers not attack. Then she eyeballed the obviously amused Erus Veneficus. "What's going on, V?"

"You're aware of the wraith presence here." It wasn't a question. "I'm here to announce a cease fire, if you will. A temporary lull in the fighting between us while this threat is dealt with."

"I know what a cease fire is," retorted Buffy hotly. "What if we don't wanna play?"

He looked slightly annoyed. "You can't possibly hope to hurt me, and if I wanted you dead you'd be incinerated days ago. You also can't hope to understand my intentions here."

"So you're here to say you won't be openly attacking us anymore," reasoned Giles.

"Temporarily, while I hunt down the wraith presence."

"What about the First?"

The Erus Veneficus considered before answering. "It has been instructed to leave you alone, but I cannot speak for it."

"And why show up here? You've obviously made it clear you're so much more superior than us, why bother to even tell us about the situation?"

"Because one of the wraiths is here."

Buffy's eyes flashed to Angel's chained up body for a split second, but the Erus Veneficus saw.

"Yes. Him."

"No way. Take it out of him."

"That is a very complicated spell, and has no guarantee it will work."

"Take it out of him," Buffy reiterated slowly.

The Erus Veneficus breathed in, then thought for a long couple of moments. "Very well," he said at last. "I'll remove the wraith from the vampire."

Giles eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing.

The Erus Veneficus seemed to glide over to Angel and knelt down beside him. They abruptly turned to shadow and almost vanished from sight.

Buffy set her jaw and prepared to wait.

A hand grabbed at the earth above the buried window and clawed forward, dragging the body attached to it along through the narrow gap between packed soil and the window frame.

Wes hauled his legs through the gap and rolled onto the ground outside. He breathed once and then crawled back to the opening, reaching through the gap to lift another body.

The wraiths had caused some kind of landslide around the mansion – that or the mansion itself had actually sunk into the ground – and this window was the only one with access to the world above. They were lucky to be escaping the mansion at all; in fact they'd just discussed a plan involving knocking through the slates in the roof when Faith had spotted the window.

He hauled Xander through the gap and together they managed to pull the others with greater efficiency until they were all safely outside.

In relative safety, at least.

"All right," said Xander. "So what's the plan?"

They all glanced at each other, in all truthfulness not having this far ahead.

"The others seemed to be in direct conflict with the First, so that suggests to me that we go after the Erus Veneficus," said Wes, receiving several nods of assent.

"Sounds like a plan," confirmed Gunn. "He's probably behind all this mess."

"Well that's what we're going to find out. However, I doubt we'll accomplish much before the sun goes down. We need shelter."

Fred grinned. "Well, I kinda thought ahead, seeing how we didn't know where we'd appear and all…well, I brought some supplies."

"Cool," said Faith. "Whatcha got?"

Buffy lost track of time while she watched the patch of shadow that the Erus Veneficus had cast around Angel and himself, and then as abruptly as they had vanished, they reappeared. Angel had his eyes closed.

"It is done," said the Erus Veneficus. "The wraith has been removed, and I have placed a glyph on this creature's aura which will ward wraiths away. It cannot ensure no wraith will possess him again, but it will help."

Buffy glared at him. "Anything else?"

He smiled. "I believe that concludes our business. You'll be hearing from me again."

Then he vanished.

Buffy ran to Angel's side and knelt next to him.

"He'll probably be out for a while," warned Giles, and sure enough Angel didn't rouse when Buffy shook him.

She sighed and sat back from the vampire. "I guess we wait then," she mumbled.

"Lot of that going on lately," commented Lorne from beside her. Anyone else might have earned a reprimand from Buffy, but the demon's infectious personality made her reconsider and she snorted in wry amusement instead. Lorne regarded her with surprise, and she smiled faintly at him.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"Uhm…not good with the planning there, Buff. Just making an observation."

"You're right, though. We need to get back on the offensive. There's probably a thousand Turok-Han through that rubble, just waiting to swarm around us and kill us all. We need to either fortify or get the hell out of Dodge."

"I'm all for fortifying," said Dawn. Buffy started; Dawn has been as quiet as a mouse lately. In fact, Buffy remembered, it was Dawn who had led them to this hall when escaping from the Turok-Han horde and decided on the spur of the moment to listen to any tactical advice she made.

"Well let's fort this place up," suggested Lorne, and Buffy nodded. They went to work.

Xander hammered the last tent peg into place and the small hamlet of canvas was complete. Fred stood back and nodded once in approval, and the others set about preparing food for consumption.

"Finally, a good night's sleep," said Xander. "Seems like I haven't had one of those in…well, I guess since I've lived in Sunnydale, but these past few days have been especially…uh, busy."

"I heard that," said Gunn. "We haven't exactly had a year of R and R back in L.A."

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one," muttered Wes, and Gunn grinned lopsidedly at him.

"Well, take your pick guys, but dibs on this one," said Faith, walking towards the largest tent.

Connor sighed and sat down on one of the bags of supplies. After a moment, Katie joined him and they started muttering together.

"Best leave a two man free, too," observed Xander, earning a smile from Gunn. Wes shot a glance at Fred, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, I never told you good job for taking care of that big ass wraith thing," said Gunn suddenly to Xander.

"Oh, yeah. It was nothing, I guess. Just made it's momentum work against it, it's nothing Buffy hasn't done a million times before."

"But Buffy's a Slayer," noted Wes.

"Yeah, us mere mortals have to make do without super strength and all that jazz," said Fred, walking over to join them.

"Well…I guess," said Xander, actually seeming to take some credit for something.

"I might have suspected I'd find you here," whispered a chilling voice.

Everyone leaped to their feet ready to fight, but nothing was there to fight.

"Tell me, how did you do it? I find it suspect in the least that the resurgence of the wraiths directly coincides with your close proximity," continued the voice.

"It wasn't us!" cried Fred.

"Lies!" roared the voice. A shimmering suddenly appeared, and with a flash of light the Erus Veneficus appeared. "Tell me what you have done!"

Wind suddenly whirled around their little encampment, sending canvas and clothing whirling.

"The wraiths were already freed when we arrived!" called Wes. "One attacked us and in retaliation some of us travelled to their plane of existence!"

The wind suddenly stopped. The Erus Veneficus glided closer to Wes.

"Already there?"

"Yes. It set a trap using the body of one of our companions to lure us away. It kidnapped someone else, and ultimately sent me and one other to another planar. Only I returned."

"It possessed your body?"

"Yes. It attacked the others using me as a vessel."

The Erus Veneficus looked away in thought for a moment while Wes regarded him warily.

"There are two types of wraith. Reavers, and Drones. Reavers are few in number but massively powerful. They are so named because they tear souls from living bodies and vacate them for Drones to occupy. The Drones make up approximately ninety percent of the wraith population and are, in comparison to the Reavers, relatively weak and slow witted. However, it is almost impossible to destroy them unless they occupy a vessel – destroy the vessel, and you destroy the wraith most of the time. There are exceptions, but we won't delve into that matter here.  
" Souls separated from their bodies are not destroyed; instead, they travel to the wraith's dimension, a place of total chaos. The only way to return is to jump dimensions in an attempt to find the right one, and it is a very difficult method of transportation to accomplish."

The Erus Veneficus leaned closer to Wes. "So, bearing all this in mind, you expect me to believe you not only survived in the wraith's dimension, but you found a way back within several hours?"

Wes was now leaning backwards due to the proximity to the Erus Veneficus. "Yes. The wraith's dimension was not that dissimilar to our own in my experience; granted my senses felt like they were telling me different extremes at the same time like intense noise and silence, but not with the intensity you just described."

"Intriguing."

"I travelled back by entering what I assume was a portal of some kind; I found myself in yet another dimension, one in which I could see my possessed self, and in coming into contact with it, found myself back here."

"Describe this portal."

"Like…like a plume of smoke made of white light."

The Erus Veneficus looked away, obviously deep in thought. Gunn eyed Wes, asking what was going on. Wes gave a slight shrug and a helpless expression.

"Here is what I hypothesise happened. Somehow the barriers between this dimension and the wraith's have been weakened, and this has allowed them passage here."

"Woah, déjà vu," muttered Xander, and the Erus Veneficus glared at him.

"Speak."

"Oh…uh, there was an incident a few years back where a God called Glory tried to break down the barriers between dimensions with something called the Key."

"What was the resolution of this occurrence?"

"Glory was killed, and Buffy sacrificed herself so the energy breaking the barriers would restore everything. Everything went back to normal."

"Clearly not everything. The Slayer's sacrifice restored the barriers, but obviously this one was weakened to the point that the wraiths can now enter this dimension." He looked away for a moment. "This works in our favour."

"It does?" asked Xander, completely lost.

"Of course. It means the wraiths can only enter this dimension from their own, and no other."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I sealed the wraith's dimension away several centuries ago. I wondered how a lowly human could have broken my barriers, but now I know what has occurred here."

"Wait – you said any living thing. What about dead ones?"

"A wraith may enter any dead body and control it without the need of a Reaver removing the soul, because the soul has already departed. I would advise you avoid cemeteries and other places of burial."

"And vampires."

"Yes, vampires are susceptible to wraith possession."

"Angel," said Fred.

"And Spike," added Xander.

"I have placed a ward on Angelus' aura which should drive wraiths away, and the human Giles successfully drove away a possession on the vampire Spike."

"You placed a ward?" asked Wes. "That seems very generous of you, considering."

"Considering?"

"Considering you want to destroy the world."

The Erus Veneficus said nothing.

"So, the only reason you'd do something like this is if you had an ulterior motive for it…"

"Like what?" asked Gunn, seeming to forget the wizard standing several feet away from him.

"Well, according to his information the wraiths can possess any dead body like vampires, so I doubt it's to reduce the number of potential hosts here because it'd take too much time…also, he'd have put an aura on Spike, too."

"So what's he up to?"

"Hang on – Reavers have to remove a soul in order for a lesser wraith to possess a body, right?"

"Yeah."

"But presumably there wasn't a Reaver because nothing got mentioned about having to kill any of the others due to possession."

"That follows."

"And what's the Erus Veneficus' primary role here?"

"To make the Apocalypse happen."

"And the prophecy tells us that a being with a soul but more than human can stand for or against it, right?" He turned to face the Erus Veneficus. "So what happens to a being's soul if their attacked by a wraith and they're already dead?"

The wizard stood with an amused expression. "I like to see lesser beings figure it all out."

"What's going on?" asked Connor.

"He took out the wraith but in order for the possession to take place Angel's soul had to come out, too."

"So now the wraith isn't there…" Fred trailed off in mid-sentence.

"We have to warn the others," said Faith suddenly, whirling for the radio lying nearby.

She flew backwards, collapsing a tent. The Erus Veneficus' hand was outstretched.

"I can't allow you to do that."

The group stood, paralysed for a moment, then Connor leaped forward at the wizard, but he too was driven back.

Collectively everyone flew forward except for Fred, who dived for the radio. The Erus Veneficus failed to notice her as he continued to fight the others.

"Buffy, anyone – it's Angel, don't - "

She shrieked in pain as a telekinetic force closed around her hand, crushing the radio and her bones to pulp.

"You son of a bitch!" shouted Gunn, and he threw himself at the Erus Veneficus in retribution.

_"Buffy, anyone – it's Angel, don't - "_

The radio buzzed once and died.

"Buffy?" shouted Dawn as she heard the radio's message.

"What is it?" she asked, just as the windows around the top of the hall started to shake.

"Low cloud cover," said Giles. "They can move about before the sun sets."

"Dammit," said Buffy. "Defensive positions!"

The Slayers scrambled to various strategic locations about the hall. Dawn tagged along behind Buffy.

"It's something about Angel, Fred sounded pretty - "

" – Dawn, later. Bit busy."

Dawn sighed in frustration and picked up a small axe, following her sister to the upstairs balcony.

The front line was established milliseconds before the first window smashed, then a second. The remainder seemed to smash together, and the small group of pinned fighters came face to face with the snarling visages of the horde of Turok-Han climbing into the hall.

Unnoticed on the ground, a vampire stirred. Angelus' eyes flickered open, and he smirked.

Sorry about the long update time. Tariq gets credit for the Angelus thing, even if I had to think up loads of backstory to make it happen, heh. Please R/R, seeya soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Everything seemed to slow to a standstill. 

Gunn flew backwards into Wes after being hit by a telekinetic blast.

At exactly the same moment, out of nowhere, a huge talon scythed through the ground towards the Erus Veneficus' torso. He jumped backwards impossibly fast, and the Reaver floated upwards, sending another huge claw directly towards the wizard.

Faith threw herself forward at the pile of supplies, and Gunn rolled over Fred to protect her from the battle.

Wes rolled to his feet using the momentum of the blow he just received.

The Erus Veneficus twisted sideways to avoid the claw, and Faith stood up bearing two weapons.

She threw one without looking across to Wes, who caught his shotgun and cocked it. Faith notched a bolt into her crossbow at the same time, and together they aimed at the Erus Veneficus.

The wizard roared in fury and unleashed a mental blast upon the Reaver, sending it soaring backwards away from the ruins of the group's base camp.

Faith released the bolt and it soared forward and plunged into the Erus Veneficus' shoulder. The impact sent him spinning around, and as he came to face Wes he brought his hand up just as the former Watcher pulled the trigger of his shotgun. Shrapnel crackled forward and fizzed inches from the wizard's body. The shotgun got cocked.

Katie launched between the folds of canvas that was her tent and released a small hand axe in a spinning arc.

Still spinning around, the Erus Veneficus brought up his other hand just as the energy barrier discharge from the shotgun shrapnel disappeared. The axe bounced off air a foot from the wizard's body. He finished his spin and landed like a cat on the grass, going into a fighting half-crouch.

The Reaver tumbled away along the field, coming to a stop fifty metres away.

The Erus Veneficus snarled at Faith. He went to jump forward at the group but at the same instant a swirling torrent of wraiths poured out of the roof of the mansion and into the twilight sky.

He gave a startled glance at the wraiths, then a hateful one to Faith. Obviously torn, he gave another glance at the wraiths. His face twisted in pained indecision, he growled at Faith, then launched himself into the air, trailing after the tornado of wraiths.

Faith followed his progress into the sky. "I think it would be best if we got the hell out of here."

Wes shared her line of vision. "I would be inclined to agree with you."

The shattered glass hit the floor and Buffy tensed herself for another Turok-Han onslaught.

They clambered inside, onto the balcony. There was instantly a line three deep of the horrific creatures snarling at the small group.

But in line they stayed.

Their expression hadn't changed, their actions suggested they were going to leap forward and dismember anything that moved, but they stood still.

"What's going on here…" muttered Giles.

"I dunno, but I'm getting pissed off with all of this crap," said Buffy. "The Erus Veneficus playing nice, Turok-Han with table manners…"

"It's enough to drive a person crazy," said Angel from behind her.

"Angel?" she said, turning to face him.

He shrugged. "I woke up."

"So we can see," said Giles curtly. "Any side effects of the Erus Veneficus' spell you're aware of?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them, Rupert. They'll behave until the First tells them otherwise."

Giles shot him a puzzled look.

"Please. I might've been unconscious but that doesn't mean all the good stuff got past me."

"So what do we do?"

"Not much you _can_ do, given the circumstances. Sit tight and hope for a quick death when they do decide to make a move."

"Well, forgive the rest of us for being a bit more optimistic."

"Forgiven."

Giles eyed Angel again, but said nothing. The vampire walked past Buffy and towards the line of the Turok-Han. He grabbed one by the chin and shook its head slightly.

"Aww, isn't it cute?"

"Angel, what are you doing!?" cried Buffy.

"Relax. Like I said, they'll behave until the First says otherwise, and the First'll behave as long as the Erus Veneficus is holding its leash. Looks like we've got some time to kill."

"Angel, I don't know what…"

"What a change."

Buffy stared, shocked at Angel.

He sighed suddenly. "I'm sorry. It must be that spell messing with my head. I'm gonna go rest for a little while." He brushed past the warriors on the balcony and leaped to the ground, heading for the back of the hall.

Buffy and Giles shared a puzzled glance, then returned their attention to the suddenly docile Turok-Han.

"All I'm saying is, I don't think this is what we came to Sunnydale for."

"Dude, shut the hell up. No-one cares what you think anyway."

"But this is all messed up, man! We come to pick up a little gear because the town's deserted, then our cycle gets messed up; we start changing whenever, wherever!"

"It's part of the power of this town. Haven't you ever heard of the Hellmouth?"

"Of course I have, my cousin only went to high school over it."

"So you understand that something big's going down if the entire town packed up and left, right?"

"…But what about the changes?"

"It's symbolic. We're becoming more powerful the closer we get to whatever's happening."

"More powerful? You mean more insane. Look at us, man. We're fighting like animals here."

"…You calling me an animal?"

"See what I mean? You never used to be like this, Jake."

"My ass. You never used to be like this – whining about everything, second guessing every damned thing we do. It's like you don't want us to be here."

"…Hello? Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"Yeah, and it sounds like you need to be shut up for good."

"I wouldn't do anything you'd regret, Jake."

"Oh, I'm not gonna regret anything - "

"WOAH!"

"Dude, get out!"

"Did you see - ? He just changed in a second!"

"Go on – shoo!"

"Shoo? He ain't a house cat, man!"

"Alright then – piss off!"

"Jake!"

"He just changed too! I can't believe this sh- "

"GET DOWN!"

"ARGH!"

"…………"

"Yeah, that's right…he won't be coming back here any time soon."

"Dude, where's Will?"

"He ain't here, man."

"Heh. He must've run off with Jordy."

Legs pounded the loamy floor of the forest. Faith and Connor led the way, darting in between trees and brushy foliage, full of the knowledge that the Erus Veneficus and an army of wraiths might be right behind them.

Fred cried out as she tumbled to the ground, the loose strap of a bag she was carrying wrapped around her leg.

"Faith!" called Gunn, and they all slowed to a halt, converging around Fred.

"Ugh…it's my ankle," she gasped. Upon further inspection, it was revealed she had broken it.

"Damn," muttered Wes. He looked around for wood to make a splint, but his eyes rested on something in the near distance. Puzzled, Xander followed his glance.

Not fifty metres away was a moderately large stone structure. Steps led down to an open gateway into the building.

"Well isn't this terribly cliché," commented Xander.

A howl echoed in the distance.

"We're not outrunning anything now," said Gunn. "I say we dive into that crypt and take cover."

"And the cliché deepens," said Xander. Before anyone could comment, he added; "Not like we have a choice though."

After a moment's hesitation Wes unhooked the bag from Fred's shoulder. "Fine. Let's go."

He handed the bag to Katie and hoisted Fred onto his shoulders. They slowly but surely made the distance to the crypt.

"Connor, let's go scope it out," said Faith, and the two ran low to the ground into the structure. The rest clambered down the stairs a few moments later.

They waited at the entrance for word from the two scouts.

"Well?" called Gunn after a few minutes. "Any ghouls or ghosts?"

"No," floated the response. "We've sure found something though."

They headed inside into the main chamber. Faith and Connor kneeled over something in the centre of the hall.

Wes set Fred down on the floor just as the thing Faith and Connor were next to stood up.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Xander.

Bah, I couldn't think of a little section after this one so you get a really small chapter instead. Well, relative to my other chapters short. I normally hate doing lil ones like this but I figured that I would appreciate an update rather than nothing if the roles were reversed, so apologies and enjoy. Hopefully the writer's block will go away soon. R/R please. Oh, and Tariq gets credit once again for the Jordy thing.

Edit Well, I got to the end of Chapter 22. That is, before I actually finished Chapter 21. Writer's Block hasn't ceased it's evil crusade against my mind, and I've got 75% of chapter 21 to write before I can put up 22! Argh! At least it's done though!


	21. Chapter 21

"Willow!" finished Xander. 

The Wiccan stood up slowly, taking in her surroundings.

"Are you alright?"

She laughed softly. "The Erus Veneficus tortured me worse than any of you can imagine."

"Will…"

"Don't feel sorry for me. I don't. Because he made the worst possible mistake any living being can make."

Everyone in the small, dark crypt took an unconscious step backwards as Willow's face turned into a deranged snarl.

"Piss me off," she said darkly, hoisting the Scythe in her hand.

Giles suddenly frowned.

"What it is?" asked Buffy.

"It's Willow," he answered worriedly.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I'm…not sure. I get the impression that - "

He was cut off as a scream echoed from down in the hall. They ran to the edge of the balcony to see a massive spectral body float through the wall of the hall and make towards the closest group of humans.

"What in the hell…?"

Angelus gaped at the Reaver, then at the surrounding panicking Slayers.

He shrugged. "May as well add to the carnage."

He grabbed a girl who was running past him and vamped out. Then he bit into her neck and drank.

Spike opened his eyes at the sound of a scream and sat bolt upright.

To look straight into the dark eyes of a massive wraith.

"Oh, bollocks," he said, and rolled backwards to just avoid being impaled by one of its massive talons. He jumped to his feet and leapt backwards to avoid another swipe.

He turned around just in time to see another huge wraith enter the hall through the burned out rubble that used to be the entrance.

"Oh, bollocks," he said with great emphasis, and leaped as high as he could manage onto the seating stand.

He swept his gaze around the hall and spotted Buffy hauling Slayers up onto the higher and more defensible balcony, and the by extension saw the hordes of ravenous Turok-Han standing not metres away.

"What in the hell happened here? A bloke falls asleep for a few ticks…"

He leaped across the open air above the Reaver and grabbed hold of the lighting apparatus hanging from the ceiling. From there he swung off and managed to grab the balcony on which Buffy was standing with most of the other humans.

"Now I can really understand what that rock and a hard place thing means," commented Buffy dryly.

"It does appear to be an inescapable situation," admitted Giles.

"Maybe we could cheat then," said Andrew suddenly.

"If the words 'Kobayashi Maru' come out of your mouth, I am gonna slap you silly," said Buffy.

"Oh…uhm…okay then," said Andrew and was silent.

Giles gave her a puzzled look and Buffy snorted. "Xander the Second," she said in explanation, and from there Giles could guess.

The Reavers were floating upwards, following the trail of their prey.

"However it does seem that whatever situation we get ourselves into, fate seems to be sympathetic and allow us an escape route."

Buffy glared at him. "You know, if you say it then it doesn't come true. That's called tempting fate."

"Oh…well, I was just making an observation."

She sighed.

At that moment, the entire far wall of the huge drama hall collapsed and there hovered –

"The Erus Veneficus." Buffy whirled on Giles. "See? You don't question fate, because it's just gonna crap on you and laugh."

"Well now," commented Angelus, dropping the dead Slayer. "Isn't this interesting?"

The Erus Veneficus said nothing, but pulled a clenched fist towards his chest abruptly. Spike flew off the balcony and milliseconds later a Reaver's claw cracked the wood of the structure.

Spike hit the ground hard and rolled sideways to his feet.

"This is gonna get worse before it gets better…" he muttered.

The Erus Veneficus pointed at Dawn.

"You. You're coming with me."

"NO!" screamed Buffy, hurling her sword at the hovering wizard. He contemptuously flicked it aside and raised both his arms at the girl.

And then Spike was on him. On his back. Holding on for dear life with his arms wrapped around the higher being's neck.

He roared and flailed his arms with the sudden impact. Random magical blasts shattered the floor and punched holes into the walls of the hall. Buffy covered Dawn's body with her own.

Giles crouched next to the two girls. "We need to get out of here!" he called over the rising noise of the wizard's presence and the detonations.

Buffy simply nodded and when she looked up, she noticed the Turok-Han were no longer standing sentry, and there was a smoking gap in the balcony.

She ushered Dawn to her feet, and along with the rest of the balcony's inhabitants ran along the wooden walkway.

She hopped over the gap in the floor and then lifted Dawn over. She turned to continue but a body blocked her passage.

"Hey," said Angelus.

"You…big…floaty…bugger!" shouted Spike as the Erus Veneficus struggled to release the vampire from his neck.

"I told you there would be consequences if you sought out the Slayer after our conversation. Instead of killing her I'll take her sister; she has already died for her sibling once, I believe it would be unfair to inflict another death upon her when her sister has suffered none but earned many."

"You keep your big Latin mitts off the Bit!" cried Spike.

The Erus Veneficus finally earned some leverage with Spike's arms and threw the vampire back onto the seating podium. He looked to check his prey on the balcony…

…But there wasn't anyone standing there.

He growled at Spike.

"You will pay for this."

"The way I see it," said Angelus, "Is that the Erus Veneficus is an ultimate evil. And he might be needing some help."

"What…?" asked Buffy.

Angelus sighed. "Never were the sharpest tool in the shed, were you Buffy?"

"Angelus," said Giles.

"Thank you," said the vampire. "One of you finally shows some intelligence."

Buffy lunged forward to attack but he skipped back out of the way. "Ah-ah-ah, Buff. Need to play nice or our magical friend will rip out your spine."

"And why would he do that?"

"Because he went to all of the trouble to have that filthy soul taken out – must need me here pretty bad, you heard what he said…difficult spell, low chance of success. Didn't put that ward on Spike's aura, did he?"

"What was the comment about tools and sheds? There's another one about pots and kettles I think applies to you."

Angelus turned slowly in minor disbelief to see Willow and the rest of the group standing behind him.

"He took your soul out to stop that prophecy. 'Ensouled but more than human?' Sound familiar? He's made it clear he wants it to be Spike because of his on-the-fenciness. So, you have to ask yourself – are you gonna take your chances with the person who'd kill you if you look at him wrong, or the people who'll put your soul back at the earliest opportunity?"

She stepped closer to Angelus. "Would you rather be Angel, or dead?"

Angelus eyed her with obvious reluctance.

"I thought so. Now, get out of the way."

Angelus stepped aside. Buffy and the others stepped past while Angelus glared in hatred at Willow.

"Good boy. Now, heel."

She walked away, and Angelus, perhaps involuntarily, followed behind her.

A low rumble built in the now almost empty hall.

It was coming from the Erus Veneficus' throat.

Spike looked up and winced at the higher being.

"Oh…bugger."

"We need to get out of here. Now," said Willow. She led the way along the corridor everyone suddenly found themselves in.

"Wait, where are the other girls?" asked Dawn.

"They'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because they haven't pissed him off as much as we have."

"We need to put Angel's soul back in, Will," said Buffy.

"No. The Erus Veneficus will blow him apart if we try it. I wasn't kidding when I said he'd kill him if he looks at him wrong."

"I know that, but - "

"Look, Buffy. Be quiet."

Buffy gaped at her friend, and then went to retort hotly.

"We don't have time for it. I'll explain everything later."

"But…oh, alright."

Everyone but the Wiccan ducked and covered their head as a massive explosion shattered the corridor behind them. Another detonation ruptured from close to the left.

"What's going on?" roared Giles over the noise.

Willow seemed to speak normally, but everyone heard her over the explosions.

"He's looking for us."

The Erus Veneficus hovered in the air, fists clenched and trembling in anger.

Then he threw his head and his arms back, and let loose an all consuming roar of rage that released a shockwave of power in an expanding sphere around the wizard's body.

The drama hall simply shattered and ceased to exist in face of the higher being's power. Then he floated a little higher and let loose concentrated bursts of white light onto the school buildings around him. Each blast tore chunks of mortar into the air, and covered the nearby area in dusty residue because that's all that was left of the building's structure.

"GIVE ME THE GIRL!" he screamed down at the school.

Dust showered Willow while she didn't even flinch.

"What's so important about Dawn?" asked Fred loudly.

"I'll explain later. Right now we can't let him get her."

She started down the corridor again, everyone else doggedly following while the ceiling crumbled around them.

"Wait, where's Spike?" cried Buffy.

"There's no time for that. The Erus Veneficus won't kill him."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just trust me. He won't harm Spike."

"I'm taking a lot of this on faith, Will!"

"There's not much you can do about it. Just hold on tight."

As she spoke, the corridor crumbled in on itself behind them. Willow lifted her hand high as a rippling crack signified the end of the line for the corridor; it finally collapsed, the rubble rolling over an invisible barrier the witch had presumably erected.

"This is a bit risky, so good luck. Try your best to keep Dawn away from the Erus Veneficus, if Angelus tries anything, stake him, and head for the Bronze. I'll explain everything there."

Before anyone could comment, everyone vanished into thin air, and the rubble of the collapsing school folded in on itself.

A/N: I know, I know, it's been a very, very long time coming, but Tariq finally kick started me into writing it again and I've got some time off college, so what the hell.


End file.
